Loves Bond
by allienicole16
Summary: Bella has been dating Jacob Black for three years, but when the new Cullen kids come to town everything changes. What happens when Bella gets to know her brother's new girlfriends family and falls for Alice's twin brother.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Okay so this is my first Twilight fiction. Normally i write Jackie and Hyde or Buffy and Spike stories but i've decided to take a stab at Twilight fanfiction as well. So i started this story which i'm really nervous about. So if you could after you read this prologue let me know what you think of it and i'll post the first chapter soon as i can. I tend to write pretty long chapters so the first one isnt quite done yet. Ne ways take a look at this then let me know what you think. I love getting reviews. They get me to update faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Prologue:**

"I did love you Jacob… I never lied to you about that." I said as he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Then why did you leave me? BELLA WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" He screamed as I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"I couldn't be with you anymore Jake. I couldn't be that girl anymore."

"Because of him?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Because of me." I whispered as he stood up. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you Bella. I LOVE YOU! Don't you get that? Don't you see? We belong together. We've always belonged together."

I pulled away from him as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No Jake. I love Edward…I want to be with Edward not you." I said as his hands turned to fists.

"Bella that isn't love. That's just infatuation." He said as he started walking towards me.

I backed up until I felt my back hit the wall. "Jake what are you doing?"

"I'm taking back what's mine." He said as he closed the distance between us and grabbed me.

"Jacob I cant just leave my son." I whispered as he glared down at me.

"He isn't your son anymore." He said before the darkness fell upon me.


	2. The day we met

**Authors Note: Wow the reviews i got for prologue alone were amazing. Thanks so much to those of you who are already putting in alerts and great comments. Thanks tons! So this chapter is a lot longer than i thought it would be. I didnt imagine it would be this long but i wanted to get the entire school day into it. From beginning to end. I added Bella's brother sorta last minute so i had to spend and hour trying to fit him in. I tried to also go through and catch all the errors but lord knows i probably missed a few. Ne ways let me know what you think of this. I really hated some parts but the rewording didnt work i stuck with the original. So just let me know what you think. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But i wouldnt mind owning jasper and edward for a night. **

* * *

**Chapter One: The day we met  
**

"Bells are you up yet?" My dad yelled as I walked out of my bedroom.

"Yeah dad I'm up." I said as I gave him a small smile before grabbing the box of pop tarts off the counter.

"I thought you were still asleep. Sorry. Your brother left a while ago." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder before he walked to the door.

"It's alright dad. I got up a little while ago. Jasper left already?" I asked as I put two of the strawberry pop tarts in the toaster.

"Yeah he said he had something he needed to take care of. Is Jacob picking you up?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah he fixed the rabbit so I'm letting him take me to school."

"I'll never understand that boy." He said as he laughed at me.

"Dad," I said as I smiled at him softly.

"Billy told me that he's thinking of letting Jacob transfer up here."

"Yeah he told me that yesterday. I 'm not sure if that's a good idea though." I said as I took the pop tarts from the toaster and wrapped them in a paper towel.

"Why not honey?" he asked as he stared at me.

"I don't know dad. I'll let you know when I really figure it out." I said before I walked over to the door.

"Alright. I'll be home late." He said as we walked out of the house together.

"Dinner will be on the table whenever you get home. Do you know if Jasper is going to be home for dinner?" I asked before he walked over to his cruiser.

"I'm not sure you'll have to call and find out. I'll see you later." He said before he got in the car and pulled away.

I sat on the step as I waited for Jacob to come. I smiled when I saw his car turn into my driveway. He waved at me as I stood up and made my way to the car.

"Hey Bells." He said as I got in the car.

"Wow it sounds great." I said as he smiled.

"I know, man she sounds brand new." He said as he put his hand on the dashboard.

"God you baby this thing." I said with a laugh as he took my hand in his.

"Thanks for letting me pick you up." He said before he leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"I like seeing you first thing in the morning. Makes getting through school easier." I said as he laughed and started pulling out of my driveway.

"It can't be that bad."

"No it's not. I just miss you sometimes."

"I miss you too Bells." He said as he smiled at me.

He held my hand until we pulled up to the school and he put the car in park.

"Have a good day okay?" He said as he leaned over and kissed me again.

"I will now." I said before I got out of the car.

I watched him pull out of the parking lot before I went to find Angela.

"Hey Bella." Angela said as I walked over to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ang, where's Ben?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I have no idea. He was supposed to meet me here, but that doesn't necessarily mean he will." She said as I smiled at her.

"I bet Mike distracted him again." I said before I sat down beside her at one of the tables.

"Yeah most likely. So did you see them?" She asked as I stared at her.

"Them who?" I asked as she laughed.

"The new kids."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked as she nodded.

"You wont be known as the new kid anymore Bella."

"Wow it's been 3 years since we had any new people move here. Where are they from?" I asked as she shook head.

"I have no idea. Jess was the one who told me we had new kids this morning but she didn't give me any other information."

"Figures." I said as we stood up and made our way to English.

"I wonder if we have any classes with them." She said as we walked in.

"Who knows; I don't doubt it though." I said as I took my seat beside her.

"Hey girls." Mike said as he turned around and winked at me.

"Hey Mike, where's my boyfriend?" Angela asked as Mike laughed.

"He forgot his homework for math. He wanted me to tell you that he'll see you at lunch."

"I even reminded him on the phone this morning." Angela said as she crossed her arms.

I laughed as our teacher walked in followed by a girl who I'd never seen before.

"Must be one of the new kids." I heard Mike whisper to Tyler as our teacher, Mr. Smith, called us to attention.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Alice Cullen. Alice would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" He asked as the girl nodded.

She was completely different from all the other girls that went here. She had short black hair that looks layered and feathered out and she was short, probably shorter than me. She smiled at us before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Well my name is Alice. I moved here from Alaska where I've lived since I was born. My father is a doctor and I have two brothers. My older brother is a senior and my twin brother is a junior as well. I love to plan parties and I work at the new interior decorating store that my mother opened." She said before Mr. Smith nodded to her.

"Alright well you can go ahead and take a seat next to Bella." He said as he pointed in my direction.

"Hi," She said as she sat down beside me.

"Hi," I whispered as Angela watched us.

"I'm Alice…well you already knew that." She said as she laughed quietly.

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Swan? Wait is your father the sheriff?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty well known around here." I said as I cringed.

"I take it you don't like that."

"No I'd rather no one knew who I was. That makes blending in a lot easier."

"Dang I don't know what that feels like. I love being the center of attention." She said as I laughed.

"So does my friend Jessica." I said as she stared at me.

"Wait that really nosey girl I met this morning was named Jessica. Do you think it was the same person?"

"Oh yeah that had to have been her." Angela said as I laughed.

"She's kind of the social butterfly around here. She has to know whose who before everyone else." I said as Alice nodded.

"Reminds me of my brother's girlfriend. Though Rose isn't that bad anymore." She said before she turned her attention back to Mr. Smith.

Angela and I exchanged a look before we turned our attention back as well.

* * *

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria at lunch." Angela said before she walked away. I waved before I started walking to Spanish when I heard someone call me.

"Hey Bella." I turned around and smiled when I saw Alice running to catch up.

"Hey Alice."

"What class do you have next?"

"Spanish, " I said as I watched her look at her schedule, "Do you know where your next class is?"

"Actually I have Spanish next. Do you mind if I walk with you?" She asked as I shook my head.

"Nope I don't mind at all. It'll be nice to walk with someone for a change. None of my friends have this class with me." I said as we started walking.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"They all decided to take French. Something about better food." I said as she laughed.

"That makes sense." She said as she laughed again.

"I personally hate French. I don't see the point in it. But that might be because my boyfriend hates it." I said as we walked in the room.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked as we stood by my desk.

"Yeah, but he doesn't go here. He goes to school in La Push." I said as I sat down.

"Oh that Indian reservation 10 minutes away?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah we've been friends since before I moved here."

"You didn't grow up here?"

"Nope I've been the only new kid for the last 3 years. So it's kind of nice having you here."

"You really don't like being in the spotlight do you?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I'm kind of a klutz. I tend to trip over just about anything. Mostly air half the time."

"Wow, I've never met someone that klutzy before."

"Well now you have." I said as she laughed, "Hey Alice."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"I was planning on sitting with my brothers. Why?"

"Well I kind of sit with a pretty big group and I thought if you wanted to get to know anyone maybe you'd want to sit with us."

"I'll see what Emmett and Edward say but I'd love to." She said as I smiled.

"Good, I'll save you guys some seats." I said before she walked away to speak with our teacher.

* * *

After class I met Angela outside the cafeteria. "Hey Bella." She said as I walked up to her.

"No sign of Ben yet?" I asked as she shrugged.

"He'll show up eventually." She said as we started walking into the cafeteria.

We both got in line before I turned back to Angela. "Oh I invited Alice and her brother's to sit with us."

"Oh cool. Alice seems really nice." She said as I nodded.

"We have Spanish and Gym together so I've gotten to know her."

"That's cool. I forgot she said she had brothers."

"Yeah she said they're really cool." I said as I sat down next to Angela and put my books on three seats beside me.

"Those seats saved?" Jessica asked as she walked up behind us.

"Yeah the new kids might sit with us."

"Oh great." Jess said as she sat down across from me.

"You sound excited." Angela said as Jess nodded.

"Have you seen the new kids at all?"

"Yeah we met Alice in English." I said as Jess shook her head.

"Have you seen the two boys?" She asked as we both shook our heads. "You're totally missing out. They're both really gorgeous. I think the one was checking me out earlier." She said before I saw someone move my books.

"I'm saving those-," I said before I stopped mid sentence.

"My sister said you were saving them for us or did I get the wrong girl?" He asked as I continued to stare at him.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He had green eyes and auburn hair that didn't look natural at all. I couldn't stop staring at him as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey Bella thanks for saving us some seats." Alice said as she handed me my books before sitting down.

I snapped out of my daze as I smiled back at her. "No problem." I said as I took my books from her two brothers who didn't look like they could be brothers at all. The other boy was built like a weight lifter and had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hey there I'm Emmett." He said as he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Bella and this is Angela." I said as he gave Angela a small smile before sitting down and turning his attention to his brother.

"So how do you like Forks so far Alice?" Jessica asked as Mike sat down beside her.

"It's not too bad. " She said before she turned her attention to me. "So Bella do you want to hang out after school?"

I looked up as I saw Ben walk towards our table. "I'd love to Alice but I have to work after school."

"You have a job?" She asked as Mike took this opportunity to speak.

"Yep Bells works at my parents store." He said as Alice smiled at him.

"What kind of store do they own?"

"A sporting good store." He said as Alice turned back to me.

"Well do you want to hang out this weekend then? I'd love to meet that boyfriend of yours."

"Sure that'd be great." I said as I wrote my phone number down before handing it to Alice.

"Great this is going to be awesome." She said before her twin brother got her attention again.

"Looks like you have a new shopping buddy Alice." He said as Alice smiled.

"Sorry Edward looks like you're out of a job."

"Oh the horror." He said before he turned to me. "Good luck," He said with a smile as I stared at him.

"Oh bite me Eddie I'm not that bad." Alice said as I turned away from them and began talking to Angela and Ben.

* * *

After lunch Mike and I walked to Biology together. I knew that Mike liked me, but I didn't have any feelings for him other than friendly ones. He just wasn't my type. Jacob was my type and only Jacob. I gave Mike a small smile before I walked over to my empty lab station. I loved that I didn't have to share it with anyone because that made getting all the work done easier and I didn't have to keep up with someone else. It was nice and quiet, just the way I liked it. I was so busy trying to get my stuff out of my bag that I didn't hear someone come up behind me.

"It's Bella right?"

It turned around and stared up into the eyes of Edward Cullen. "Uh…uh yeah I'm Bella." I said as I felt my face get warm.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah I figured. Alice said you were her brother." I said as looked away completely embarrassed with myself.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Nope it's fine." I said as I finished getting my things situated and pulled out a pen to take notes

"So is this class hard?" He asked as I looked at him.

"Not really. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. The notes are the only hard part. He talks really fast." I said as Edward nodded.

"Good I like teachers that talk fast. I can keep up with them easier."

"Well that's good at least."

"If you get behind in your notes I'd be happy to lend you mine."

"Uh thanks." I said as I turned my attention back to our teacher who was starting our lecture.

'Uh hey Bella," Edward said as I turned my head in his direction, "I guess I lost my pen can I borrow one?"

I reached in my bag and pulled out a pen. "Here," I said as I handed it to him, "Keep it I have plenty." I said as he gave me a huge smile before turning back to the teacher.

I stared at him for a few seconds trying to figure out why I was acting so weird around him. It wasn't normal at all for me. The only person I ever acted this way around was Jacob. I sighed as I stared at the teacher. 'It's just my luck,' I thought to myself, 'of course I start developing feelings for someone else when Jacob is thinking about changing his whole life for me.' I sighed again as I tried to keep up with the lecture.

* * *

I met Alice after Algebra so we could walk to Gym together. Of course she already knew I was klutzy but all it took was one gym class for her to realize just how bad I actually was.

"Oh my god you weren't lying when you said you were klutzy." Alice said as she put the bag of ice up to her forehead.

"I am so sorry Alice. I didn't mean to hit it at your head."

"It's okay Bella. How about from now on we just don't let you play anymore?"

"That works for me. Less injuries to the team and to me." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm thinking so." Alice said as she laughed slightly.

"Do you need some help walking?" I asked as she shook her head.

"You got me good, but it's not that bad." She said as she stood up.

"Okay good." I said as we walked out of the locker room together.

"Damn Alice what'd you do?" Emmett said as he stared at Alice.

"I didn't do anything. Bella accidently nailed me with a volleyball."

"What'd you do to her?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"She didn't do anything. I'm just a huge klutz." I said as Edward walked over and laughed at Alice.

"What'd she do?" He asked as Emmett laughed.

"Actually Bella did that to her."

Edward looked at me and smiled. "What'd she say to earn that?"

"Nothing, I'm just a klutz." I said as my face turned red again.

"That's freaking hilarious." Emmett said as he started walking away.

"For you maybe." Alice said under her breath as she looped her arm through mine, "It's okay Bella I forgive you." She said as I smiled at her.

"Thanks Alice." I said as we started walking to the parking lot together.

"Which car is yours?" She asked.

"My boyfriend dropped me off today. I'm just going to walk home."

"Nonsense Edward will drop you off." Alice said as she pulled me over to the silver Volvo parked a few feet away from us. "Hey Eddie will you give Bella a ride home?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No really it's okay I can just call my brother and ask him to give me a ride home." I said as Alice stared at me.

"Wait you didn't tell me you have a brother." She said as I laughed.

"Sorry he doesn't go here. He's in college." I said as she laughed.

"Well how's he going to pick you up then?"

"He's actually in town…it's a long story." I said as she pulled me away from her brothers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as I shook my head.

"It's not really my story to tell." I said as she nodded.

"I understand. So do you want a ride or not?" She asked as I sighed.

"Yeah fine." I said as she turned around and dragged me back over to her brothers.

"So can you?"

"Yeah sure," Edward said as Emmett got in the back and I got in next to him.

"You're not going to hit me or anything are you?" Emmett asked as I laughed.

"Like I could do any damage to you if I tried." I said as he laughed.

"Who knows you might be stronger than you look."

"She left a pretty big bruise on Alice's forehead so she might be." Edward said as Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah that's true." Emmett said as Alice glared at him.

"So Bella where do you live?" Edward asked as I leaned forward to tell him.

"So why'd your boyfriend drop you off?" Alice asked.

"He just fixed his car so he was kind of showing it off."

"Where's your boyfriend go to school?" Edward asked.

"He goes to a school in La Push." Alice said as Emmett laughed.

"You're dating a reservation kid?"

"Yeah I've known him my whole life." I said as Emmett laughed again.

"Good luck with that."

"He's not that bad." I said I defended Jacob.

"I'm sure he's great Bella." Alice said as she gave me a small smile from the side mirror.

We pulled up in front my house and Alice got out with me.

"So we're still on for this weekend?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah give me a call tomorrow and we'll work something out. You're so lucky you started school on a Friday." I said as she laughed.

"Yeah we thought the same thing. See ya Bella." She said before she got back in the car and they drove away.

* * *

I walked in the house after my shift at the Newton's and was amazed to find Jacob in the kitchen.  
"Jake," I said as I walked over to him and was pulled into his arms, "Where's Charlie and Jasper?"

"Jasper is out still and your dad is watching TV at my house with my dad."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." He said as he leaned over and captured my lips with his.

I was so lost in the feeling of him that I didn't hear the door opened.

"Oh dear god Bella." Jasper said as he walked right back out the door.

"Opps." I said as I got up and walked over to the door.

"Jazz it's okay you can come back in." I said as he walked over to me and glared.

"You know how much I hate walking in on that." He said to me as he threw an angry glance Jacob's way.

"Sorry Jasper." Jacob said as he stood up and walked over to us.

"Yeah it's alright. I know what it's like." He said, as he face grew grim.

"So where were you all day?" I asked as jasper smiled.

"Oh I found a job."

"That's awesome where at?"

"I'm going to be taking pictures for that new interior decorating store that just opened. The owner wants to put out an ad and needed a photographer."

"That's great Jasper. Hey wait did you say the new interior decorating store?"

"Uh yeah why?"

"Oh I just know the kids whose mom owns it."

"Really you know the Cullen's?"

"Yeah they just started at my school today." I said as Jacob watched me.

"Their mom seemed really nice."

"Yeah their daughter Alice is really cool. They also have two sons who aren't too bad. They gave me a ride home today."

"Why'd you need a ride?" Jasper asked as Jacob spoke up.

"That's my fault. I took Bella to school today."

"Oh you should have called me Bells. I would have picked you up." Jasper said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I figured you were busy. I'll call next time." I said as he smiled.

"Well I should be heading home." Jacob said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"You're leaving?" I asked as I pouted a little.  
"Bella don't do that you know how much I hate that?" He said as he smiled.

"No you don't." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah whatever. So are we still on for tomorrow night?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Actually I was planning on getting together with Alice."

"Oh," He said as he looked down.

"But she wants to meet you so maybe we can all do something together." I said as he looked up at me.

"Sure babe whatever you want." He said as he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine.  
"Night baby." He said as he walked over to his car and got in.

"Night Jake." I yelled as he drove away.

I smiled as I walked into the house and Jasper shook his head at me.

"You're head over heels for that boy aren't you sis?" He asked as I nodded.

"Sometimes I think I love him too much." I said as Jasper gave me a small smile.

"Just be careful okay?" He said as I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I will Jazz I promise." I said as I pulled out of his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Come on what'd you think? I hated a few spots but what can you do. So let me know what you thought. Thanks!  
**


	3. Hanging Out

**Authors Note: Well i got all those responses for the prologue and like 3 for the actual first chapter. Is it that bad guys? Okay well here's the next chapter. Alice and Bella are going to hang out and you're also going to learn a little bit more about Jasper. I actually like this chapter. It's a miracle. Let know what you think guys okay?! I'm desperate because i dont write other ships often it's mostly just Jyde. So your reviews would be most appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Loves Bonds:**

**Chapter Two: Hanging out**

I sat at the table the next morning staring at my brother who has been staring at the ceiling since I walked in and wondered if he was crazy.

"Okay Jasper I cant take this anymore. Talk to me." I said as he turned to me.

"I'm sorry Bells I didn't see you there." He said as he looked down at the table and started picking at the end of it.

I put my hand over his as he looked up at me. "Talk to me Jasper. I'm really worried about you." I said as he gave me a small smile before pulling his hand away from mine.

"I don't want to burden you with this." He said as I shook my head.

"You're not going to burden me Jazz." I said as he sighed.

"I want to tell you Bella, but I…"

"I know it's got to do with Peter and Charlotte." I said as he quickly looked back up at me.

"How did you?"

"You haven't said anything about them since you came home. Plus you came home during classes so I just assumed that something happened." I said as he looked away from me.

"Something did happen."

"What happened Jazz? Did something happen between you and Charlotte?"

"We broke up."

"Oh Jasper." I said as I walked over and gave him a hug.

"She left me for Peter." He said as I put my hand over my mouth. Peter has been Jasper's best friend since they were kids. The two of them were pretty much joined at the hip from day one and it only got worse as they got older. Wherever Jasper went Peter was right there. When they got to college I noticed that things got a little tense between them and I found out it was because of Jasper's girlfriend. Peter had liked her first but she hadn't shown any interest in him. She'd only shown interest in Jasper so Peter stepped back and let them be together. However that was two years ago.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat back down and he looked up at me.

"She said that her feelings changed. She fell for Peter and fell out of love with me," He said as he ran his hand through his hair, "how the hell do you fall out of love with someone?" He asked as he stared at me.

"I don't know Jasper. Maybe…"

"Maybe she never really loved me. Yeah I thought about that. Makes sense I guess. After a while she wanted to hang out with Peter more than me. I just never really let myself see the change." He said as he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"I dropped out of school because I couldn't do it anymore Bells. I just couldn't be around them. They wanted me to still be their friend but it was to hard. Every time I looked at them the memories would come back and I'd be right back where I started." He said as he stood up and walked over to the sink.

"So that's why you came home." I said as he nodded.

"I told Dad what happened and he said it was alright. He only wants what's best for me. He knew I hated college anyway."

"I didn't know you hated it." I said as he looked at me.

"Yeah I only stayed because of Pete and Charlotte."

He turned back to stare out the window as I stared at him again. I felt like I finally understood my brother again and I was happy about that.

I got up and walked over to him as he turned to me. He pulled me into a gentle hug as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you so much Bella. I'm grateful to have such an incredible sister in my life." He said as I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I love you too Jasper. Thank you for letting me in. I feel like I know you better." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

He gave me a small smile before letting me go. "So what are your plans for today?" He asked as I smiled.

"Well I'm supposed to hang out with Alice and Jacob today. We're going to go see a movie or something. What are you up to?"

"I'm going down to the store to take a few pictures. The sooner I get started the sooner I get paid." He said as he picked up his camera bag off the counter and gave me a smile.

"Maybe I'll stop by and see you." I said as he laughed.

"Sure sis. I'll see you later." He said before he walked out the door.

* * *

I decided that I'd clean up the house while I waited for Alice to call. So I gathered all the dirty clothes and started throwing them in the washer when I heard someone knock on the door.

I turned on the machine and went to answer it. I was surprised to see Edward on the other side.

"Hey Bella." He said as he gave me a small smile.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked as he looked around.

"Alice asked me to stop by. Do you mind if I come in?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Oh no I'm sorry go ahead come in." I said as I moved out of the way to let him in.

He walked into my kitchen and looked around.

"You have a nice house." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah sure I do. Dad never redecorated after my mom left." I said as I walked into the living room.

"Your parents are divorced?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah my mom and dad divorced when I was 2 and Jasper was 5. I went with my mom to Phoenix and Jasper stayed here with my dad." I said as I shook my head. Why was I telling him so much about me? I thought to myself as he smiled.

"I don't know what that's like. My parents hardly ever fight and when they do it isn't anything too serious."

"You're lucky. In today's society most kids come from divorced homes." I said as I sat down on the couch and Edward sat in the recliner across from me.

"So why'd you move here?" He asked.

"My mom got remarried."

"Do you not like the guy?"

"Oh no I love Phil it's just that he's a minor league baseball player who travels a lot." I said as Edward nodded.

"I see."

"Yeah and my mom hated being apart from him to stay with me. So I decided that it was time to come live with Charlie and Jasper for a while."

"You planning on going back?" He asked as I looked down.

"No, I've been here for 3 years and I love it." I said as he nodded.

"It's easy to fall in love with this place. The trees here are amazing." He said as he stared out my window.

"That's not the only reason I love it here." I said as he laughed.

"Oh yeah you have a boyfriend don't you?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yep he'd a big reason why I love it here." I said as he looked away. "So Edward why did Alice send you?"

"Oh sorry about that. Our mother made her go into the store today to help out our photographer so she asked me if I'd pick you up and bring you to the store." He said as I laughed.

"She's helping out Jasper?" I said as I continued to laugh.

"What?"

"My brother is your mother's photographer." I said as my laughter subsided and he smiled.

"He is? Wow what a small world."

"I was planning on going down there any way." I said I stood up and Edward followed suit.

"Do you mind if I give you a ride? Alice said she'd bring you home later." He said as I nodded.

"Sure I don't mind." We walked out of the house and got into his Volvo.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" He asked as he pulled out of my driveway.

"Well I like all kinds really. I'm not that into the whole rap scene but there are a few songs I don't mind listening to." I said as Edward laughed.

"I could never picture you listening to rap." He said as I slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

"You're a jerk." I said as he laughed even harder. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked as he turned off the radio.

"Pretty much anything. I listen to classical most of the time though." He said as I looked at him.

"Really? You don't seem like the type."

"I play the piano." He said as I stared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he nodded.

"I've been playing since I was 5." He said as I looked away.

"Maybe you could play for me sometime." I said as he laughed.

"I'd love to Bella." He said as he pulled up in front of the store.

"Wow this place is gorgeous." I said as we walked into the building.

"That would be Alice and Mom's doing." He said as I laughed at him.

"You're proud of them and you know it."

"Yeah sure whatever." He said as he gave a smile and a light shove.

I shoved him back gently before I walked over to Jasper who was talking Alice.

"Hey big brother." I said as he turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bells. Alice told me that you were coming down here. You must be Edward." Jasper said as Edward put out his hand to shake Jasper's.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." Edward said before he walked over to his mother.

"He seems quiet." Jasper said as I nodded.

"He was really talkative in the car." I said with a frown as I watched Edward.

"So Bella I'm just about done here then we can go meet that boyfriend of yours." Alice said as I nodded to her.

"Sure he's probably over at Sam's." I said as Jasper shook his head.

"When isn't he at Sam's." He said before he walked over to a display with his camera.

"Your brother is really talented." Alice said as she watched Jasper take pictures of her mother's displays.

"Yeah he's always been really gifted when it came to taking pictures. At least one of us got some kind of talent." I said as she turned to me.

"You're not good at anything?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I think the only thing I'm good at is giving advice and I'm not that great at that either." I said as she laughed.

"Well maybe you just haven't found your talent yet Bella."

"Maybe."

"Alright I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me drive you Bella." Edward said as he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt my face get red and my stomach tighten up when he hand hit my shoulder. "Uh yeah no problem." I said as he gave me a huge smile before he walked out of the store.

When I turned back around Alice was watching me with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing. Are you ready to go?" She asked as I nodded.

"Hey mom we're going to go." Alice said as her mother walked over to us. To say that Alice's mother was beautiful was an understatement because the woman in front of me was more than beautiful. Her hair was long dark hair that hung past her shoulders and her eyes were a mixture of green and brown, which I thought was pretty cool, and she almost danced as she walked towards us.

"You must be Bella. Alice has told me so much about you. I'm Esme." She said she held her hand out to me.

I shook her hand as she smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you. Your store is amazing." I said as she let go of my hand.

"Thank you Bella. I can't take all the credit though. Alice has done her share of the decorating around here. A chip off the old block if you know what I mean." She said as we laughed together.

"Thanks mom." Alice said before she looped her arm through mine. "We're going out but I'll be home before 1." She said as Esme waved and we started walking towards the front of the store.

"Have fun Bells. I'll tell dad where you are." He said as Alice walked over to him and handed him a piece of paper. They exchanged a look before Alice walked back over to me.

"Bye Jasper," I yelled as Alice dragged me out of the door.

* * *

Once we were in her car I turned to her. "What was that about?" I asked as she backed out of the parking space.

"What was what about?" She asked as she tried to play innocent with me.

"Don't play innocent with me. I saw you give my brother something and I want to know what it was." I said as a smile came to her face.

"If you must know I gave him my phone number." She said as I continued to stare at her.

"What?"

"We got to talking earlier and he asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime so I said yes. I was giving him my phone number so he could call me when he is free." She said as she gave me a quick glance. "Is that okay with you?"

I turned back to look out the window as I thought about what she had said. Was I really okay with Alice possibly dating my brother? I smiled as I really thought about it. "It's fine with me Alice." I said as she smiled.

"Good because your brother is fine." She said I cringed.

* * *

We pulled up outside of Sam's 15 minutes later and got out of the car.  
"I have no idea if he's here so I'm going to go up and find out okay?" I said as Alice nodded and leaned against the car. I walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"Bella?" Sam said as he opened the door and stared at me.

"Hey Sam is Jake here?" I asked as he looked behind him then turned back to me.

"Yeah he's here but," Sam said as he turned back around for a few seconds before turning back to me, "I'll send him out." He said as he closed the door. I waited for Jacob to come out and was confused when I saw him come out with a sad look on his face.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"Seth and Leah's dad died." He said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Are you serious? What happened?" I asked as he pulled away from me and looked down.

"He had another heart attack this morning. That new doctor at the hospital said there was nothing they could do. There was too much damage." He said as more tears came to his eyes and I took his hand into mine.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry." I said as he pulled me back into his arms and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you Bella." He said as he pulled away and pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away from him and smiled at him.

"I love you too Jake." I wrapped my arms around him again as I felt him relax.

"I can't hang out today." He whispered as I nodded.

"Will you at least meet Alice?" I asked as he paused for a few seconds before he nodded. I pulled away from him and I led him over to Alice.

"Alice this is my boyfriend Jacob Black. Jacob this is Alice Cullen." I said as Jacob gave her a smile.

"It's nice to meet you. I actually met your father this morning."

"It's nice to meet you too Jacob. We were you with the Clearwater's this morning?" She asked as Jacob nodded and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella if you want to hang out another time I don't mind." Alice said to me as Jacob shook his head.

"I'm not going to be much company today so she should go with you," He said as he looked down at me, "Have fun Bells. I'll stop by tomorrow." He said before he leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he nodded.

"I have a lot of things I need to do today." He said as he pulled away from me and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll call you later." I said as he gave me a smile before turning to Alice.

"It was nice meeting you."

"You too Jacob. Don't worry I'll take care of her." She said as he nodded then walked into Sam's house.

"Is he alright?" She asked when we were both back in the car.

"I don't know. The last time someone close to him died it was his mother." I said as Alice sighed.

"Poor kid." She said before she turned back on to the road and headed back towards Forks.

* * *

Alice and I walked into the Cullen's house and found Edward sitting in front of the television.

"Hey I thought you two were hanging out with Bella's boyfriend." He said as I sat down next to him and Alice sat next me.

"Change of plans." Alice said as Edward turned to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Harry Clearwater, one of Jacob's dad's friends died this morning." I said as Edward looked down.

"Oh," He said as he put his hand over mine, "Are you okay?"

I looked down at our hands then back up at his face. His eyes showed only with concern for me and I felt weird about that. "I'm okay. I didn't know him very well but he was a nice guy." I said as Edward kept his hand on mine.

"Is Jacob alright?' He asked as I shook my head.

"He's taking it pretty hard. He was really close to him." I said as Edward moved his hand from mine and put his arm around me.

"It'll be okay." He said as he gave me a light hug before he pulled his arm away.

I could feel Alice staring at me but I didn't feel like turning around to ask her about it. I was completely content with looking down at my feet.

"Edward," Alice said as I looked up at her face and saw anger in her eyes.

"Whatever." He said before he got up and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked as Alice shook her head.

"Nothing. Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked I nodded.

"Sure what do you got?" I asked as she handed me a stack of movies.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked up to my room and closed my door. Of course it was just my luck that I would be falling for the one girl I couldn't have. I sighed as I laid down on my leather couch and put my arms behind my head. I was falling for Bella and I was falling fast. I couldn't figure out what it was about her that just drew me to her. I don't know if it was when I first saw her or the first time she actually talked to me but I was falling and I couldn't help analyzing everything that had happened between us so far.

* * *

**A/N: Yes the next chapter is going to be from edwards point of view. You'll get to see what he felt when he saw Bella for the first time and all the things he isnt saying out loud. Like why he was totally okay with going to get Bella that morning. Ne ways let me know what you think. I'm dying to know.  
**


	4. The New Kids

**Authors Note: God damn this is the longest chapter i've ever written i think. Ne ways so this chapter is all Edward's view on everything. That's why it's so long. I took two chapters and put them together. damn did it take long. So tomorrow is going to be the morning from hell and it would make me feel A LOT better to have some reviews waiting for me when i get home from work. To those of you who have reviewed and done alerts or favorited this story you're amazing. Thanks so much. You guys are truely the best and you keep me writing. See how fast i got this one out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:  
**

**Chapter Three: The New Kids**

**EPOV:**

"Alice give me one good reason to go to school tomorrow." I said as my sister rolled her eyes at me.

"I have a feeling something good is going to happen tomorrow Edward." Alice said as Emmett laughed.

"Another one of your little psychic moments there Alice?" He said, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Bite me Em. Just pay attention to Rosalie and leave me alone." She said as she turned back to me.

"Alice tomorrow is Friday, that's a stupid day to start at a new school. Lets just take the weekend and start fresh on Monday."

"Edward," She said as she pulled me away from our brother, "you know how much I hate even the thought of starting over at in this new town, but I have a feeling about tomorrow. I cant put my finger on it." She said as she stared at me.

"Alice," I said as she shook her head.

"Edward please? If you say okay then Emmett will say okay. Please?" She pleaded with me.

I stared at her as I thought about it. I actually didn't mind going to school tomorrow. But I wasn't about to tell Alice that.

"Fine," I said as she smiled and threw her arms around me.

"You're the best Eddie." She said as I pulled her out of my arms.

"Don't call me Eddie." I glared at her.

"Opps, sorry Edward." She corrected before she walked over to Emmett. "Edward said okay."

"Damn it Edward. You always give in to her." He glared at me before laughing. "Shut up Rose that's gross."

"What'd she say?" I asked as he shook his head.

"You don't want to know." He said before he walked out of the room.

"God Rose can be such a bitch sometimes." I said to Alice who just smiled at me.

"Oh don't take too much from it. She really misses Emmett." She said as I looked at her.

"She's moving here in a month. It can't be that big of a deal."

"And being away from Tanya isn't one for you?" She asked as I glared at her.

"Tanya and I broke up end of story." I said before I walked away from my sister and stormed up to me room.

* * *

I slammed my door before I collapsed on my bed. Why did Alice have to bring up Tanya? Things between us were over and done with. That was a closed chapter in the story of my life, one that I was in no hurry to reread. I reached over and turned on my stereo and let the smooth sounds of my The Academy is… cd comfort me.

"Edward," I heard Alice say as she opened my door.

"Knock much sis," I said as I sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I brought up Tanya." She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"It's alright. I just don't really want to think about her."

"What happened with that anyway?" She asked as I turned down the stereo.

"When I told Tanya that we were moving she got pissed. She kept saying there had to be something I could say to get mom and dad to change their minds. But when I told her that there wasn't anything I could do because Forks Hospital needed Dad she just got even angrier. She came up with all of these ideas to get mom and dad to change their minds and in the end I told her none of them would work."

"She got mad because we were moving?"

"Yeah, I never realized how selfish she was until that moment. She came up with this plan to have me live with her sister Kate and Kate's husband, Garrett so I could still be with her, but in the end I told her it was no use. I couldn't just leave my family behind." I said as Alice put her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks big brother." I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"So she broke up with me and a couple days later I found her with that asshole Alec." I said as Alice cringed. She hated Alec even more than I did though I had never figured out why.

"What a slut." She said before she turned back to me. "Well she's of the past."

"Oh yeah, I don't plan to ever see her again." I said before I laid back down and Alice stood up.

"Well good night Edward." She said before she walked out of my room and closed the door.

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

"Wow talk about a little town." Emmett said as we pulled into the parking lot. I put my car in park and looked at my brother.

"What did you expect?"

He laughed. "Well maybe a few more students."

We got out of the car as Alice looked around. "I think it's kind of cute. All the buildings are classrooms aren't they?' She asked as I nodded.

"That's what the map Dad gave us said." I handed her the map as she continued to look around.

"I still say there should be more kids here." Emmett said before we started walking towards the main office.

"Whatever Emmett." I mumbled as a blonde girl walked over to us.

"You guys must be the new kids." She said as Alice nodded.

"Yeah my name is Alice, this is my older brother Emmett and my twin brother Edward.

The blonde girl looked at Emmett and I as she licked her lips. 'What a slut,' I thought to myself as she looked back at Alice.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Jessica Stanley."

"Well Jessica we have to be heading to the office now. See ya." Emmett said as he grabbed both of us and started walking away.

"What was that about?" Alice asked before we walked in the building.

"That girl was about to get too nosey for her own good." He said as I laughed.

"She's probably one of the popular kids." Alice turned to me and nodded.

"Looks like."

I walked over to the main desk and gave the secretary a small smile. "Hi we're the new kids."

She smiled at me and then looked at my siblings. "I figured you kids would wait till Monday to start." She said as she started pulling files out of a drawer.

"We thought it'd be better to get started sooner." I said before she handed me a piece of paper.

"Here are your schedules." She announced after she'd given all of us a piece of paper, "Have a great day kids." She said before she turned her attention to the television on the other side of the office.

We walked out and compared our schedules.

"Well we have lunch together." Emmett said as I laughed.

"I think everyone has lunch together." Alice laughed with me before she pulled my schedule out of my hand.

"Oh darn we don't have anything together Edward." She sighed as she handed it back to me.

"Sorry sis. I told dad to put me in a lot of the advanced classes. What'd you get stuck with?" I took her schedule from her and laughed when I saw she had Spanish and Gym.

"Ha that's freaking hilarious." Emmett said behind my shoulder as I laughed.

"Good luck with Gym Alice."

"Shut up you idiots." She yelled as she snatched her schedule back then walked away from us.

"I'll see you at lunch Edward." Emmett said before he too walked away.

I made my way to my advanced English class wondering what the hell possessed my father to move to such a small town.

* * *

"So I met some people in English class." Alice said as we got in line for food.

"So I met some people too." I said as she smacked me on the arm.

"Shut up that's not what I meant. "

"Then what did you mean Alice?" Emmett asked as I turned around to ignore them both.

"I think I have a new friend. Her name is Bella and she invited us to sit at her lunch table."

"No way." I said as I turned back to Alice.

"What do you mean no way?"

"The last time we sat with someone you made friends with I ended up dating her for 3 years and of course she turned out to be crazy." I said as she cringed.

"I'm sorry about that Edward, but this girl is different I promise."

"So what does she look like?" Emmett asked as Alice started describing to him the girl she'd met.

I didn't care what friends Alice made at this new school because I sure as hell wasn't making any.

"Come on Edward she sounds nice." Emmett said as I paid for my food and glared at him.

"Fine where do I go?" I asked Alice who pointed to a brunette girl a few tables away.

"Thanks Edward." Alice smiled at me before I walked away.

I walked over to the table and noticed that three seats were saved with books on them. I also saw that nosey girl from this morning sitting on the other side of the table and cringed. I caught the tale end of her sentence as I picked up one of the books off the seat.

"I'm saving those-," She said as she looked up at me suddenly.

"My sister said you were saving them for us or did I get the wrong girl?" I asked as I looked at her. For some reason I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers. She was gorgeous. Her hair was dark brown and bung a little past her shoulder. Her eyes were an amazing chocolate brown that sucked you in. She was incredibly beautiful and I couldn't stop staring at her. Of course Alice would pick that moment to walk over.

"Hey Bella, thanks for saving us some seats." Alice said as I was pulled out of the trance.

I took my seat next to Alice as Emmett introduced himself to Bella.

"Hey there I'm Emmett."

"I'm Bella and this is Angela." She said before Emmett turned his attention back to me and that Jessica girl started talking to Alice.

"So what do you think?" he asked me as I glared at him.

"What do I think about what?"

"What do you think of Bella?"

"She seems nice." I said as I started eating.

"God Edward you're so dense sometimes." He said as I stared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means. Just because you got burned once doesn't mean that all girls are like Tanya."

"Well I don't want to find out." I said before I turned back to Alice who was making plans with Bella.

"Sure that'd be great." Bella said as she handed Alice a piece of paper.

"Looks like you have a new shopping buddy Alice."

"Sorry Edward looks like you're out of a job." She smiled at me as I laughed.

"Oh the horror, " I looked at Bella who was blushing slightly, "Good luck."

"Oh bite me Eddie, I'm not that bad." She said to me as Bella turned away.

"Yeah sure you're not." Emmett said before we went back to finishing the rest of lunch in silence.

* * *

After lunch I made my way to biology class with an annoying kid at my side.

"So you must be new. I'm Eric." He said as he stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand and nodded. 'Yeah I'm Edward."

"Where are you headed?" He asked as I looked forward again.

"Biology." I said before he laughed.

"Oh small world that's where I'm going too."

"You don't say." I said sarcastically as he laughed.

"Yeah, well I'll see you there." He said as he walked away, taking my unspoken hint.

'Weirdo,' I thought as I watched him walk away.

I finally made it to the room and found that most of the seats were taken except one. I walked over to her and nearly laughed when she didn't notice me.

"It's Bella right?" I asked as she turned around and looked up at me.

"Uh…uh yeah I'm Bella." She said as her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at he as she laughed.

"Yeah I figured. Alice said you were her brother." She turned around after that I fought back a laugh at her shyness. She hadn't seemed that shy at lunch but there again I hadn't really talked to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Nope it's fine."

She moved her things and I took my seat beside her. After a few minutes she didn't say anything so I figured if anyone was going to talk it would have to be me.

"So is this class hard?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"Not really. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. The notes are the only hard part. He talks really fast." I nodded at her as she looked away.

"Good I like teachers that talk fast. I can keep up with them easier."

She turned and stared at my face as I fought back another laugh.

"Well that's good at least."

"If you get behind in your notes I'd be happy to lend you mine."

"Uh thanks." She said before she turned her attention to our teacher.

I opened my notebook and looked through my things for my pen, which I figured I'd lost at lunch. So I turned to Bella, who looked engrossed in the lecture.

"Uh hey Bella," she turned to me as I sighed, "I guess I lost my pen. Can I borrow one?"

She reached inside her bag as I watched her.

"Here," She said as she handed it to me, "Keep it, I have plenty."

I gave her smile before I turned back to the teacher, but I felt Bella's eyes still on me. I figured she was trying to analyze my behavior and I fought back yet another laugh. This was too much fun.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly as I thought about the girl I'd just met. She was different than any other girl I'd met and I was suddenly very happy about that. I was really hoping to run into her before she went home and I was pleasantly surprised to find her standing with Alice at the end of the day.

I walked over as Emmett was laughing at Alice.

I looked over at my sister and noticed the purple bruise in the middle of her head.

"What'd she do?" I asked as Emmett answered me.

"Actually Bella did that to her."

I turned my attention to Bella who was looking at the ground, "What'd she say to earn that?" I asked as Bella looked back up and her face turned red.

"Nothing. I'm just a klutz." She mumbled as her face turned even redder.

"That's freaking hilarious." Emmett said as we started walking towards the parking lot. I heard Alice and Bella talking behind me but I was too far away to catch what they were saying. Emmett and I walked over to the car as I noticed Alice was still standing on the sidewalk with Bella.

They were talking for a few minutes before Alice dragged Bella over to us.

"Hey Eddie will you give Bella a ride home?" I was about to say yes when Bella interrupted me.

"No really it's okay I can just call my brother and ask him to give me a ride home."

Alice turned to Bella as I tried to listen to their conversation. Emmett was doing the same thing until Alice suddenly pulled Bella away.

"What was that about?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"Girl crap probably." I mumbled as Alice walked back over to us with Bella in tow.

"So can you?" Alice asked me again as I nodded.

"Yeah sure," I let Emmett in behind me before I got in the car.

"You're not going to hit me or anything are you?" I heard Emmett asked Bella who laughed at him.

"Like I could do any damage to you if I tried." She said as I laughed with Emmett.

"Who knows you might be stronger than you look."

"She left a pretty big bruise on Alice's forehead so she might be." I said as Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah that's true." I heard Emmett say before I asked Bella where she lived.

"So why'd you're boyfriend drop you off?" Alice asked as I tried to keep my attention glued to the road. A boyfriend…didn't see that one coming.

"He just fixed his car so he was kind of showing it off."

"Where's your boyfriend go to school?" I asked as I felt Alice look at me out of the corner of her eye.

"He goes to a school in La Push." Bella said as Emmett roared with laughter.

"You're dating a reservation kid?"

"Yeah I've known him my whole life."

'Damn it,' I thought to myself as I heard Emmett tell her good luck.

"He's not that bad," She defended him as Alice gave her a smile from the side mirror.

"I'm sure he's great Bella."

Finally we pulled into her driveway and I had to fight the urge to try to keep her in the car. Alice got out and said her goodbyes before we pulled out of the driveway.

"So she seems pretty cool Alice." Emmett said as Alice nodded.

"She's amazing. I swear I've never met anyone like her before. She reminds me of mom."

"Really?" I asked as Alice laughed.

"Yeah she's that selfless. She's definitely a good soul."

We drove the rest of the way home in silence as I thought about Bella.

* * *

Later that night I was sitting in my room when Alice walked in.

"What Alice?" I asked as she walked over and sat down on my bed

I stopped typing on the computer and turned to face her.

"Bella has a boyfriend."

"I heard." I said as she shook her head.

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I wasn't looking at her in any specific way." I said as I turned back to the computer.

"Edward please don't break her and her boyfriend up."

"I'm not planning on it." I mumbled as she sighed.

"While I would love to see you with her because you two would just be cute as hell together. I think she's really happy with her boyfriend."

"Alice," I said as I turned back to face her, "I have no plans to get together with Bella. So just drop it."

She stood up with her hands in the air. "Okay consider it dropped." She walked out of my room as I glared at the door.

"Stupid Alice," I mumbled before I turned off my monitor and climbed into bed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Alice pounding on my door.

"Edward Anthony if you do not open this door this instant I swear I'll have Emmett break it down."

I walked over to the door and threw it opened to find a red faced Alice on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"I need a favor." She said as she walked past me and into my room.

"By all means come on it." I mumbled as she ignored me.

"I have to go down to mom's store to show the new photographer what pictures we need till mom gets there, but I promised Bella that we'd hang out today."

"So what's that got to do with me?" I asked as I pulled a shirt over my head.

"I need you to go over to her house and bring her to the store. Tell her I'll give her a ride home later."

I almost said no because at that moment I was thoroughly annoyed with my sister, but then I thought about it and realized that I didn't really mind going to get Bella. It would give me an excuse to get to know her better. 'Wait why do I want to get to know her better,' I thought to myself as I shook the thought out of my head.

"Fine," I glared at her as she ran to me.

"Thanks Edward you're the best." She ran from my room and I quickly got dressed.

* * *

I made it to Bella's around noon and was surprised to find the driveway empty except for an old beat up red truck that I could only assume was Bella's. I laughed at her choice of vehicle before I knocked on her door.

When she opened it I smiled. Her eyes were size of saucers and her face was full of surprise. I felt a bit of satisfaction that I had managed to surprise her like that.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward. What are you doing here?" She asked as I looked around.

"Alice asked me to stop by. Do you mind if I come in?"

She shook her head and stepped away from the door. "Oh no I'm sorry go ahead come in."

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. The place wasn't the greatest but it had a real homey feel to it that I appreciated. "You have a nice house." I said as she laughed.

"Yeah sure I do. Dad never redecorated after my mom left." She said as she walked past me and into the living room.

"Your parents are divorced?" I asked as I followed her into the room.

"Yeah my mom and dad divorced when I was 2 and Jasper was 5. I went with mom to Phoenix and Jasper stayed here with my dad." She said before she looked away with a look of bewilderment on her face.

'I don't know what that's like. My parents hardly ever fight and when they do it isn't anything too serious."

"You're lucky. In today's society most kids come from divorced homes." She said as she sat down on the couch and I sat across from her in the recliner.

"You planning on going back?" I asked as she looked down.

"No, I've been here for 3 years and I love it."

"It's easy to fall in love with this place. The trees here are amazing." I turned to look out the window as I heard her reply.

"That's not the only reason I love it here."

'The boyfriend,' I thought to myself as I laughed. "Oh yeah you have a boyfriend don't you?"

"Yep, he's a big reason why I love it here," I looked away before I heard her ask me another question, "So Edward why did Alice send you?"

"Oh sorry about that. Our mother made her go into the store today to help out our photographer so she asked me if I'd pick you up and bring you to the store."

She stared at me for a few seconds before she started laughing.

"She's helping Jasper?" She asked between giggles.

"What?"

"My brother is your mother's photographer."

I smiled as I thought about this. "He is? Wow what a small world."

"I was planning on going down there any way." She said as she stood up and I did the same.

"Do you mind if I give you a ride? Alice said she'd bring you home later." I said as she nodded.

"Sure I don't mind." We walked out of the house and got into my Volvo.

"So what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked as I pulled out of her driveway.

"Well I like all kinds really. I'm not that into the whole rap scene but there are a few songs I don't mind listening to." She said as I laughed. The thought of Bella listening to rap music made me laugh even harder.

"I could never picture you listening to rap." I said as she slapped me slightly on the shoulder.

"You're a jerk." She said as I laughed even harder. "So what kind of music do you listen to?" I asked as I reached over and turned off the radio.

"Pretty much anything. I listen to classical most of the time though." I said as she looked at me.

"Really? You don't seem like the type."

"I play the piano." I said as she continued to stare at me.

"Are you serious?" She asked as I nodded.

"I've been playing since I was 5." I said as she finally looked away.

"Maybe you could play for me sometime." She said quietly as I laughed a little.

"I'd love to Bella." He said as he pulled up in front of the store. The idea of playing for Bella actually intrigued me. I never played for anyone, not even my family and here I was considering playing for a complete stranger. Well maybe not a complete stranger but still.

"Wow this place is gorgeous." She said as we walked into the building.

"That would be Alice and Mom's doing." I said as she laughed at me.

"You're proud of them and you know it."

"Yeah sure whatever." I said as I gave her a smile and a light shove.

She shoved me back gently before we walked over to Alice who was talking to some guy.

"Hey big brother." Bella said as the guy turned around and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Bells. Alice told me that you were coming down here. You must be Edward." Jasper said as I put my hand out to shake his.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." I said before I walked over to my mother.

"Oh Edward good you're here." My mom said as she walked over to me.

"What's up mom?"

"Can you please wake your brother up when you get home? He was supposed to go down to the hospital hours ago to help your father set up his office."

"Yeah sure mom I can do that." I said as she smiled at me.

"You're a good boy. So is that Bella?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah that's her. She's really nice."

"Better than Tanya I hope."

"Way better than Tanya." I said as my mother laughed.

"I'm sorry honey I just never really liked that girl."

"Don't worry mom I don't take an offense what so ever." I said before I waved and went to say goodbye to the others

"Alright I'm leaving. Thanks for letting me drive you Bella." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. The minute I did it felt the butterflies in my stomach that I'd been ignoring since I'd set foot in her house start to flutter and my heart sped up.

"Uh yeah no problem." She said as I smiled at her before I walked out of the store.

I had to get away from her. These feelings that I was suddenly feeling were becoming too much too quickly. I hurried home as I tried to put thoughts of Bella out of my head and nearly screamed when I realized that at this point that was near impossible. I pulled the car into the garage and hurried into the house. The sooner I dealt with Emmett the soon I would have a nice distraction.

"What?" I heard Emmett say as I pounded on his door.

"You were supposed to be at the hospital hours ago idiot."

"Oh shit," I heard him say as I heard a loud crash.

A few minutes later Emmett opened the door and started walking past me.

"I can't believe I over slept. Mom is going to kill me not to mention what dad is going to do."

"It won't be that bad."

"It wont be...whatever Edward I forgot you were the favorite." He said before he stormed out of the house.

That wasn't really how I wanted the conversation to go. I was actually planning on asking what I should do about my feelings for Bella.

I sighed as I walked into the living room and turned on the television. 'Might as well use the TV. as a distraction,' I thought to myself as I switched it to some random channel.

* * *

I woke with a start as I heard the front door open and close. I looked up as Bella sat next to me and Alice sat next to her.

"Hey I thought you two were hanging out with Bella's boyfriend." I said as Alice looked at me.

"Change of plans."

I turned to Bella who was staring at the TV with unshed tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at me as she answered. "Harry Clearwater, one of Jacob's dad's friends died this morning."

I looked down as I remembered Dad saying something about that when he called earlier. "Oh," I reached over and put my hand over Bella's as she looked back up at me, "Are you okay?"

She looked down at our hands then back up at my face as she stared at me. I stared at her as I noticed how sad she really looked.

"I'm okay. I didn't know him very well but he was a nice guy." She whispered as I felt my heart break a little for her.

"Is Jacob alright?"

She shook head; "He's taking it pretty hard. He was really close to him."

I pulled my hand off of hers and wrapped my arm around her. "It'll be okay." I said as I gave her a hug then pulled my arm away from her.

Her head went down as Alice stared at the two of us. I finally looked at my sister who was glaring daggers at me. I mouthed what to her and she pointed to Bella.

I shook my head as she rolled her eyes.

"Edward," Alice said as Bella looked up at her.

"Whatever," I said before I got up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Let me know okay? Next chapter has the rest of the afternoon with Alice and Bella. Does Edward come back down or does Bella ask Alice about him? We'll see.  
**


	5. Paper Chase

**Authors Note: First of all Thanks to those of you who have reviewed for the last chapter. You really made my day. Alright now on to the good stuff. This isnt a long chapter. I really just need it as a filler really. There's some stuff in here that's crucial. Like why Alice is being weird about Bella and Edward. She has every reason to be. I mean look at what happened to him. Ne ways read and find out. As always please let me know what you think. I'm going to be switching point of views now because i have too much fun writing as Mr. Edward Cullen. lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Paper Chase**

**BPOV:**

I turned to look at Alice during the movie and almost laughed when I found her asleep with her head hanging off the couch. It was a hilarious sight because she reminded me of Jasper in that moment. My brother was always Mr. fly catcher too. I turned my attention back to the movie and laughed at the part where Juno and Bleaker are talking about their relationship in his room. That part just always reminded me of Jacob and I for some reason. Well the whole movie reminded me of Jacob and I actually…but without the whole pregnancy thing. I snuggled into the couch as the movie continued and my mind drifted from thoughts of Jacob to ones of someone else.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was tired of sitting in my room just because my sister couldn't handle me talking to Bella. It was so stupid of her to be mad at me just because I had a little crush. Well to be fair it wasn't a little crush and Alice probably knew that. I sighed as I finally got up and made my way downstairs. I walked in the living room, preparing myself for a fight, and saw that Alice was asleep. I almost laughed when I noticed that her head was hanging off the couch and her mouth was wide open. I looked on the other side of the couch and found Bella watching the movie intently. I walked over as she looked up at me.

"Hey," She said as she scooted over.

"Hey back at you." I said as I sat down.

"Want to watch the rest of this with me?"

"Sure, is this Juno?" I asked as she nodded.

"It's one of my favorites. I think it bored Alice though." She said as she looked at my sister.

"She's not much for movies. They usually knock her out pretty quickly." I said to Bella who only shrugged before turning back to the movie.

After a few minutes of silence Bella finally turned to me.

"So why'd you get up and leave earlier?"

I looked away from her eyes as I thought of a way to answer her question without giving away too much.

"Alice doesn't think it's a good idea for me to get close to you." I said quickly as Bella stared at me.

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't want anything to happen." I said before I turned back to her.

Bella was staring at me with wide eyes as I tried to figure out what she was thinking. I could usually tell what people were thinking, but with Bella I just couldn't. It was like was she purposely keeping me out.

"What would happen?" She whispered as she looked away from me.

"Nothing," I told her before I turned back to the movie again and she finally gave up on wanting to know the truth.

Towards the end of the movie I was really getting into it when Bella suddenly put her head on shoulder. I looked over at her and realized that she was dead asleep. I laughed a little before I pulled the blanket she had up around her shoulders. She snuggled in closer to me and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Of course though Alice would pick this moment to wake up.

"Edward," She hissed before I looked away from Bella and over to her.

"What?" I hissed back as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"She's the one who fell asleep on me. I didn't tell her to nor did I encourage it."

"But you're not pushing her off. And what are you doing down here anyway?"

"Alice listen to me. I know that you know I have feelings for her. And I know that you know those feelings are deep and powerful. But I'm not going to do anything about it. She's happy with this Jacob guy and that's all I want for her. I just want her to be happy. But I also want to be her friend. Because if cant have her the way I want then I at least want to be her friend."

Alice stared at me for a long time after that. I figured she was just thinking about what I said or thinking of ways to pull me away from Bella without waking the other girl. Finally Alice closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know you love her. I see it whenever you look at her. I also know that she feels something for you and that scares me for her. But it scares me more for you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Always my little protector." I whispered as Alice giggled.

"I love you Edward and I don't want to see you get hurt. But being her friend is going to hurt you. I was trying to give you a clean break instead of putting you through what you're about to put yourself through." She said as I nodded.

"I need her in my life." I said as she nodded.

"I know that now. Just be her friend Edward…who knows maybe some day things will change." She got up and walked out of the room as I looked down at Bella again.

I don't know how I long I stared at her, but it must have been a long time because before I knew it Bella's brother was standing in front of me.

"Hey Edward," He said as he pulled the blanket off Bella.

"Hello Jasper. She fell asleep during Juno." I whispered as he nodded.

"I'm rooting for you." He said as he looked into my eyes.

"What?" I asked as he laughed.

"You heard me. I'm rooting for you. She's in love with Jacob, but I know that wont last. He's not good enough for her. He wont be able to give her the things she needs. You will. So I'm rooting for you." He said before he scooped Bella up into his arms.

"Thanks," I said as I continued to stare at him, "But how did you?"

"I could tell the minute I walked in here. You're in love with her…that much is clear."

"Jasper," Bella whispered as she looked up at her brother with groggy eyes.

"Hey sis, go back to sleep I'll get you home." She smiled at him before she did as she was told.

He walked over to the door as I followed behind him. "Jacob is a good kid, he really is. But he's going to be in La Push for the rest of his life. Bella doesn't deserve that. She deserves to see the world, to go to college and to have a life outside of this town. That's what I want for her." He said before he walked out the door.

"I take it you have Jasper on your side now." Alice said as she stared at me.

"I didn't ask him to be. He just said something when he walked in."

"Yeah I heard him." Alice said as she looked down.

"I really didn't ask him Alice."

"I know Edward." Alice said as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch again.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Alice."

She looked up at me and sighed. "I know that. He asked where she was when he walked in."

"You told him she was with me?"

"Yeah and he smiled. I knew something was up when he did that."

"Alice, I swear I'm not trying to get together with Bella."

"I know Edward." She said as she stood up and began pacing.

"I know you're worried about me, but I don't understand this behavior Alice. You're friends with Bella. What could be so wrong with her that you wouldn't want me to be with her?" I asked as she turned to me with tears in her eyes.

"Tanya was kind of like Bella when I met her. She acted almost the same and you fell for her just as quickly as you're falling for Bella," She stopped talking and walked over to me, "I don't want that for you. I can't watch you go through that again. I can't feel you got through that again." She whispered.

I pulled her into my arms as she cried again. I felt my own eyes getting wet as I thought about what she was saying. She was right Bella was a lot like Tanya use to be. But at the same time she was completely different.

"Bella isn't Tanya." I said as I looked down at my sister.

"I know…just please give me some time to really get to know her before you fall completely in love with her."

"Too late," I whispered as she cringed.

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Morning Bells," I heard jasper say as I opened my eyes and stared at my big brother.

"How did I get here?" I asked as I looked around my room and Jasper laughed.

"I picked you up from the Cullen's last night. You were pretty out of it." He sat down on the bed and I laughed.

"I guess I fell asleep during Juno too. Poor Edward probably got drooled on."

"There wasn't any drool that I could see when I picked you up."

"Okay good." I said as I got up and stretched.

"So Jacob called last night." He said as I quickly turned to him.

"How is he?"

"He sounds really beat up. He asked where you were and I told him the Cullen's with Alice and Edward. He didn't sound happy."

"He met Alice yesterday. I haven't gotten around to telling him about Edward yet." I said as I walked over to my closet.

"So are you and Edward friends?"

"I guess so. We talked a lot yesterday so I'm assuming so."

"That's good. I think a friendship with Edward would be good for you."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you're going to start dating his sister?' I teased as Jasper glared at me.

"No this has nothing to do with that." He said as I laughed.

"Fine I'll take your word for it."

"I just think that he's good for you." He said before he got up and left the room.

'What's up with him?' I thought to myself before I got dressed.

"Hey Bella you have a visitor." My dad said as I walked down stairs. I looked in the living room and found Jacob sitting on the couch.

"Jake," I said as I walked over and he pulled me into his arms.

"Bella." He whispered as he held me close to him.

"I missed you." I whispered as he sighed.

"God you have no idea." I pulled away as the phone rang.

"Hey Bells it's for you." Jasper said before I walked over and took the phone from him.

"Hello," I said as I heard Alice on the other end.

"So I'm sending Edward to come get you again."

"Oh really? What are we doing today?" I asked as I heard her laugh.

"Well you my dear are spending the night and we're having a girls night with my brother Emmett's girlfriend Rose."

"She moved here already?" I asked, having heard about Rose from Alice.

"Yeah I guess she couldn't be away from Em that long. But she's here now and dying to meet you."

"Hold on let me go ask my dad," I said before I walked over to my father who was sitting in the kitchen, "Hey dad could I spend the night at the Cullen's?"

My dad looked at Jasper who was giving him the thumbs up before he turned to me. "Sure Bella. That's fine. Are you going to be alright to get to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'll get a ride with Alice."

"Alright then it's fine with me."

I turned my attention back to the phone as I heard Alice squeak.

"You heard him."

"Awesome. Okay Edward is on his way."

"I'll be ready." I said before I hung up and walked back over to Jacob.

"I have to go pack." I started walking away as I heard him move behind me.

Once we were in my room he pulled me into his arms again.

"You're spending the night up there?"

"Yeah, are you mad?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No I just miss you."

"I miss you too Jake, but I'm just getting to know Alice and you know how Angela is never around."

"Yeah I know…I just wish I didn't have to share you." I pulled away from him and started packing.

"It'll be okay Jake. So how are the funeral plans going?"

'There isn't going to be one. Turns out he wanted to be cremated."

"Oh," I said as I finished packing and turned to him, "I'm so sorry Jake."

"It's alright…I mean Dad is taking it a lot harder than I am." He said as he pulled me to him again.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. I just need to hold you for a few minutes. That's what's going to fix me."

I smiled as he held me until I heard Jasper yell from downstairs that my ride was there.

"Is Alice picking you up?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, this is a chance you to meet my other friend." I said before I grabbed my things and dragged Jacob downstairs.

"Edward," I said as I walked over to him with Jacob in tow.

"You must be Jacob, I've heard a lot about you." Edward said as he extended his hand to Jacob, "I'm Edward, Alice's twin brother."

Jacob stared at Edward before he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"I didn't know Alice had a brother."

"She actually has two. I thought I told you that."

"No you didn't Bella. Are you two friends?"

"Yeah I guess. What's up Jake?"

"I just…I don't like that guy. He's weird."

"Jacob he's my friend okay? Just stop being weird." I said before I walked away back over to Edward.

"I'm sorry about him. He's still pretty upset about yesterday." Edward nodded before Jacob walked back over to us.

"I'm out of here. Bye Bella." He said before he said his goodbyes to Charlie and Jasper before leaving.

"Did I piss him off?" Edward asked as I shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: I could have added more but i'm so tired and i wanted to get this done before i dive into my homework tomorrow. So let me know what you think. I'm hoping to update tomorrow.  
**


	6. Saturday

**Authors Note: You know the only nice thing about being sick is that i have time to write because i cant sleep anymore. LOL. So i finally found a great talent for Bella. LOL. yeah it's kind of similar to 8 or 9 other stories i've read but it fits her and it fits the story. So this chapter has A LOT OF GREAT STUFF IN IT. I dont want to give a single bit of it away. We are jumping two years into the future in this one because i want to get these crazy kids into college where more eventful things are going to happen. The two songs in here are called Saturday by Hedley and Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. PLEASE LISTEN THOSE SONGS AT THEIR PARTS BECAUSE THEY ADD TO THE STORY! Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. Let me know what you think about this one. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Five: Saturday**

**_Time passed quickly for Bella and Edward. As their friendship grew so did the tension between Bella and Jacob. Finally before they knew it one year had turned into two and finally they were graduating._**

**BPOV:**

"Bella!" Edward called as he ran down the hall carrying a flyer in his hand.

I smiled at my best friend and put my hands out in front of me. "Slow down Sparky I'm not going anywhere."

He gave me a small grin as he slowly to a walk before he made his way to me.

"Sparky?"

"You looked like a dog chasing after his master." I said with a laugh as Edward glared at me.

"I see how much you love me and I even did something nice for you." He turned away from me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Awe I'm sorry Edward. Come on what did you do?" I laughed as he turned back to me.

"I don't really believe." He said to me as Alice walked over to us.

"Hey guys," she quickly turned to Edward with a huge smile on her face, "Did you tell her?"

"No she was being mean."

Alice laughed as I put my arm around Edward's shoulder. "Come on Eddie I'm sorry."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"Sorry, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Yeah I'll tell you. Here," He handed me the flyer and I looked down at it.

"A talent show?"

"Yeah we signed you up this morning."

"NO! You guys didn't? I hate you two." I said before I started walking away from them.

"Awe come on Bella you know you're good. We know you're good. Please just do this." Alice said as she followed after me.

"Yeah come on Bells it'll be good for you. We even got some people to play with you."

"Like who?" I asked as I turned around to glare at him.

"Emmett said he'd come play the drums for you and I'm going to play guitar." He said with a smile on his face as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine whatever. When is it?"

"It's Friday," Alice chirped as she quickly grabbed my arm, "I'm so excited. We have to go get some new clothes for you." I rolled my eyes at Edward as Alice pulled me away and all he did was laugh. Some best friend he was.

* * *

Later that night Jacob came over and I was telling him what Edward and Alice did to me.

"You know you could have said no." He said as he all but threw his plate in the sink.

I glared at him before I walked over and turned on the water, "I could have but I didn't really want to. This sounded fun after I thought about it."

"Whatever, you let them walk all over you. It's sickening." He sat back down and crossed his arms.

"I thought you liked Alice."

"Yeah I do when she isn't with that stupid brother of hers."

"What's wrong with Edward?"

"He's a jerk." Jacob looked up at me with a look of duh on his face.

"He's not a jerk. He's been nothing but nice to you for the last 2 years. You're the one who's been a jerk."

"Bella I don't like him."

"Fine, you don't like him. But that doesn't give you the right to be a jack ass." I said before I threw the towel on the table and walked out the front door.

I heard him following behind me as I walked towards the woods.

"Bella stop," He called as I kept walking.

"Leave me alone. You're getting on my nerves."

I heard him run to catch up with me and was surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him.

"You want to know why I'm acting like a jerk?"

"Yes!" I screamed at him as I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"I don't like you being around him because he's in love with you."

"What are you talking about? Edward is my best friend. He doesn't have those feelings for me."

"He does too Bella you're just too ignorant to see it."

"So I'm stupid now?"

"No Bella you aren't stupid. You just don't see things very clearly."

"I guess not." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and Jacob stared at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess I didn't see you very clearly. You're a jerk Jake and I can't believe I'm with you."

"Wonderful you're going to break up with me because I don't like your friends?"

"No I'm breaking up with you because you're an asshole. You should really think before you open your mouth Jake. Now get away from me before I scream for my father." I said as he glared up at me with hatred in his eyes.

"This isn't over Bella. Not by a long shot."

"Oh it really is Jacob." I said before he stormed back to his car and quickly pulled out of my driveway.

I felt my legs give out and the tears come to my eyes as the sadness consumed me. I really did love Jacob with my whole heart but in the last year he'd really changed. He wasn't the sweet, caring guy he had once been. He'd changed into someone I could really stand being around. I knew it my heart that breaking up with him was for the best but I was still really sad about it. Jacob had been such a big part of my life that now the was he was gone… I felt empty.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Alice and Edward pull into the driveway.

"Bella," I turned and looked up with tears in my eyes as Edward and Alice crouched down in front of me.

"Oh Bella," Alice said as she wrapped her arms around me and Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"I broke up with Jake." I said between sobs as Alice just held me.

"It'll be alright sweetie." She said when she pulled back from me, "We're going to get you through this."

"Yeah we're here for you Bells." Edward said as he flashed me my favorite grin of his.

"Thanks guys." I said before Alice helped me stand up and together we walked into my house.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked as she helped me fix my clothes for the fifth time that day.

"A little bit. God I can't believe today's the talent show. Holy crap we're graduating tomorrow Alice!" I said as I grabbed her by the shoulders and accidently shook her.

"Okay Bells calm down getting a little sick here." She said as I let go and mumbled an apology.

"It just came so fast."

"You're telling me. Are your ready?" She asked when Edward appeared at my side.

I gave him a huge smile as I nodded.

"Lets go." He said as we walked up to the stage and were introduced.

"Hey Forks, this song goes out to someone who changed my life," I said as I saw Alice take her seat in the front next to my brother. I looked over at Edward who gave a quick nodded and started playing with Emmett. I let them started then I began singing.

**Believe me**

**It's easy**

**To scream when you're dreaming**

**And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.**

**They beat you.**

**And blame you**

**For all that you went through**

**But hey it's just another Saturday.**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I'll scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey, it's just another Saturday**

**Believe me,**

**It's easy**

**To live between the lines.**

**When mommy says sorry,**

**Over a thousand times.**

**You're tied up**

**You're cried out.**

**You gotta get outta here**

**But hey it's just another Saturday.**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**If I feel, then I need**

**If I love, then I'm free**

**Then I'm free**

**You make a mess of me**

**You make a mess of me**

**I love you.**

**I need you.**

**Like a thousand times before.**

**Wonder why I hate you.**

**But I scream and ask for more.**

**I only wanted your attention**

**At least the hate is some connection**

**But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday**

**It's only just another Saturday.**

**Another Saturday and I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

**And I'm free**

I looked out at the audience as they cheered and I saw a familiar face beside my father and brother. He gave me a small smile as my face slightly fell. I waved to him as he blew me a kiss. I turned back to Edward and Emmett who were soaking in the applause. "Em thanks so much for coming and doing this for me today."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight bear hug. "Bella you're like my sister. I'd do anything for you. Even come back from college just to play the drums for you."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before we took our bows and walked off the stage.

While the guys were taking everything apart I went down to see everyone.

"Bells you were awesome." Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Jazz. I had a lot of fun up there."

"You looked at home up their Bella." My dad said as I gave him a huge smile.

"I did?"

"Yeah I think you've found your calling." I gave my dad a quick hug then smiled at Alice before she walked away with them.

Alice and Jasper made a cute couple and in that moment I realized that she was probably going to end up being my sister in law. The thought of that made me smile as Jacob walked over to me.

"You look happy."

"I am. I think I found my passion."

"I think so too." He said as he looked down at his feet.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He said as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I love you and I miss you and I need you."

"Jake you really hurt me."

"And I'm going to spend a long time making that up to you. I promise you Bella. I'll never hurt you again. Things are going to be better." He said as he pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips against mine. It didn't feel right to me…it felt off. But I figured that was just all the excitement from performing for the first time. So I kissed him back and pushed all my unsure feelings into the back of my mind.

_'I hope Edward isn't watching,_' I thought to myself, _'Wait what?'_

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was putting my guitar in my case when Emmett sighed.

"Looks like she took him back."

I looked down and saw Bella kissing Jacob below us. I felt my heart break a little at the sight. I watched as she gave him a brilliant smile before he pulled her out of the auditorium.  
"Are okay Edward?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah Em, I'm okay."

"It's just that I know you love her."

"I do, but she deserves to be happy and if Jacob makes her happy then I'll deal with it." I said as I gave him a small smile before I walked off the stage.

* * *

I walked in the house with Emmett behind me and was quickly bombarded by Alice.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I sighed.

"Yeah Alice I'm fine."

"I just don't understand this." She said as she walked back into the living room and I noticed that Jasper was on the couch.

"Hey Edward," He said as I sat down beside him.

"Hey man."

"I'm sorry she went back to him."

"Yeah it was bound to happen."

"I just don't get why she did. I mean she told us he was a jerk. I mean that's what she told us right Edward?"

I looked at Alice who was really trying to figure this out and took her hand into mine.

"Look sis, she took him back okay. Don't over analyze it. These things just happen." I said before I got up and went to my room.

"I just don't get it." I heard her say before I closed my door.

I put my guitar back in the closet and pulled my acoustic guitar out instead. I hadn't really had a chance to play it lately so I figured I might as well now.

I started playing a song I knew by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when I heard someone lightly knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as the last person I expected to walk in did.

"Hey," She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you. But if this is a bad time I can," she said before she grabbed the handle again.

"No it's fine. Come on in." I said before I moved over on my bed.

She slowly walked over and sat next to me. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

I smiled at her and adjusted my guitar so it wouldn't hit her.

"You don't have to be."

She smiled at me before looking down at my guitar. "Will you play me something?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you were playing before I came in."

"Bella that song-"

"Please Edward." She said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

Knowing I could never deny her a thing in the world I started playing for her. I stared into her eyes the entire time as she stared back at me.

**When I see your smile**

**Tears roll down my face I can't replace**

**And now that I'm strong I have figured out**

**How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul**

**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.**

**Seasons are changing**

**And waves are crashing**

**And stars are falling all for us**

**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**

**I can show you I'll be the one**

**I will never let you fall (let you fall)**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart**

**Please don't throw that away**

**Cuz I'm here for you**

**Please don't walk away and**

**Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah**

**Use me as you will**

**Pull my strings just for a thrill**

**And I know I'll be okay**

**Though my skies are turning gray**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall**

**I'll stand up with you forever**

**I'll be there for you through it all**

**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

I looked over at Bella who had tears in her eyes and I knew this was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for. It was now or never. I set my guitar down and leaned closer to her. I took her face into my hands as she stared at me.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Edward," She whispered as I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I love you Bella. I have always loved you. And I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I just didn't know how." I said as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Edward," She whispered before she leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Jacob followed me to my house as I drove home, thinking the entire way. I wasn't sure yet if I wanted to get back together with him. I wasn't sure of anything at this point. I pulled into my driveway as Jacob parked on the street. I waited for him to walk over to me before I led him over to the front step. I sat down and he did the same.

"So what do you say Bella?" He asked as I looked down.

"Jacob," I said as I looked up at him, "I don't know if I can be with you anymore. So much has changed between us and I don't think any of it is good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob you use to be the sweetest guy I knew. You were always so nice and kind. You never said a bad thing about anyone really. Then you just changed."

"Because you started hanging out with someone who was in love with you."

"For the last time Edward is not in love with me. He's my best friend and that's all."

"Yea to you maybe. But he does love you Bella. I can promise you that."

"Whatever Jacob. I just don't think we can be together. I'm going to college in August and you're staying here."

"Because I haven't graduated yet."

"Yeah, I'm going to be in Seattle and you're going to be here. Long distance relationships are hard Jake. Most of them never work out."

"Yeah most of them but there are some that do. We could be that one that does."

"What if I don't want to be?"

Jacob looked at the ground and I could have sworn I saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"You don't want to be with me."

"I don't think I do Jacob. I just think that if we got back together it would only be a matter of time before we broke up again. I do love you Jacob. I just don't think it's enough."

"It's enough Bella." He looked up at me with pleading eyes as I turned away.

"Jacob,"

"Hey sis." Jasper said as him and Alice opened the front door.

"Hey, are you two leaving?"

"Yeah, why don't you come over when you're done." Alice said as I nodded.

They two of them walked past us and got into Jaspers car.

Jacob and I watched them drive away before I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"This isn't about me is it."

"What are you taking about?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"I don't love Edward. Not that way."

"It has to be about him. I don't see any other reason than that." He said as he stood up and started walking away.

"Jacob this isn't about Edward. This is about me." I said as I ran to catch up with him.

"About you? Fine then give me so real fucking reason besides college. I know there's more to this."

"Fine you want the reason. Here's the reason. I don't want you to hold me back." I said before I immediately regretted it.

"Hold you back?" He hissed as he walked over to me.

"Jacob,"

"No you think I'm going to hold you back?"

"You said yourself, you're not moving out of La Push and you're not going to college."

"So what's that got to do with holding you back?"

"I don't want to live here for the rest of my life Jacob. I want to see the world. And if I spend my life with you I will never see anything other than all of this."

"So this about my life decisions? Bella I have to stay here. My sisters moved away and I'm all my dad has left."

"I understand that and I'm proud of you for making that sacrifice. But I cant Jake. I can't give up my life for you. No matter how much I love you." I said as he walked away from me again.

"AH!" He screamed as he kicked his car tire.

"Jacob stop it."

He turned back to me and stalked over to where I was. I started backing away but he grabbed my shoulders.

"I love you Bella. I can change my life. I'll do whatever you want. Just please don't leave me."

"I wont ask you to do that Jacob. I can't do ask you to."

"Bella please. Don't leave me." He said as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Jacob you're hurting me."

"Bella I need you in my life. I need you with me."

"Jacob let me go!" I yelled as he finally realized how hard he was holding me and quickly let me go.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Go. Just leave!" I yelled as he looked at me one last time before he left.

* * *

I made the drive to the Cullen's house with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what had happened. One minute Jacob fine and the next he was acting as if I was killing him or something. I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off before I ran into the Cullen's house, tripping over the doorframe and right into Emmett's arms.

"Hello to you too Bella." He said as he looked down at my face and noticed the tears. "What did he do to you?" He asked as he let go of me.

"Nothing, is Edward here?" I asked in a quiet voice as Jasper, Rosalie and Alice walked over to me.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked as I shook my head.

"I need to talk to Edward."

Jasper pointed upstairs and I whispered a quick thank you before I headed up.

I could hear them downstairs trying to figure out what was wrong as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard from the other side.

I quickly opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," I said as he stared up at me.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you but if this is a bad time I can."

"No its fine. Come in." He said as he scooted over and I sat down beside him.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." I did feel really nervous for some reason. Probably because I knew telling Edward what had happened would result in a fight.

"You don't have to be."

I looked down and noticed the guitar in his lap. "Will you play me something?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Whatever you were playing before I came in."

"Bella that song-"

"Please Edward." I said as he nodded then began singing. The whole time all I did was stare into his eyes. I felt weird, like maybe this song was Edward's way of saying something he couldn't say to me in normal conversation. I sat there and continued to listen as he finished the song. I watched him put the guitar down then take my face into his hands. I had no idea what was going on but I was suddenly very nervous again.

"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven" He said as he stared into my eyes.

"Edward," I whispered as my new set of tears were wiped away with his thumbs.

"I love you Bella. I have always loved you. And I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I just didn't know how." He whispered as I felt my heart flutter at his words. More tears came to my eyes as I realized that Jacob was right. I really didn't pay attention.

"Edward," I whispered before I leaned over and kissed him.

I put all my feelings into the kiss as I felt Edward do the same. This was the feeling I had been denying myself for the last two years. This feeling that was always lingering in the back of my mind. The feeling that my best friend, my Edward was perfect for me. The feeling that I wanted to be more than his friend. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pulled me into his lap and I moved my hands into his hair. We finally pulled away when we needed to breath and I instantly froze. We stared at each other for two seconds before I got up and bolted from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow that was longer than i wanted it to be. Next chapter is graduation and Bella talks to Edward about the kiss. I might update tonight again if i dont fall asleep. Otherwise i'll update tomorrow after i get back from getting my books. Thanks so much to my already avid reviewers. And i look forward to seeing what you thought about this chapter. I always planned for this to happen. I have a lot more up my sleeve before what happened in the prologue happens.  
**


	7. Breathe

**Authors Note: YAY Look at me go! Here's another chapter. Graduation and Bella's reaction to the kiss are all in here. I dont know if i like it but this is what came out. I dont know when i'll have the next chapter out since Boyfriend will be around for the weekend. So who knows. You'll have to be content with two updates in one night. They're long ones too. I know that a couple of you didnt like how Jacob was last chapter. And i'm sorry about that. He wasnt intending on hurting Bella he just wanted her to see that he needed her and unfortunatly he hurt her instead. So i'm really sorry if that offended anyone. Ne ways the whole songs being used now is because Edward is a pianist and a guitarist and Bella is a singer and a guitarist. That's their majors for college...well music compostion. So they'll be expressing a lot in song form. Who knows they may end up...never mind. Okay so the songs used this time are Breathe by Michelle Branch and His Girl Friday by The Academy is...(it's a very Bella/Edward/Jacob song) Enjoy and let me know what you thought of these two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Six: Breathe**

**EPOV:**

I don't know how I long I sat there just staring at my door willing her to come back, but it must have been a while. I got up eventually and made my way down the stairs and Alice came rushing towards me with Rosalie behind her.

"Edward what did you do?" Alice asked as I sat on the landing.

"She kissed me."

"Bella kissed you?" Rose asked as I nodded.

"She kissed me and then she just froze. I don't know what I did." I sat there in complete shock as Alice sat next to me.

"You didn't do anything wrong. There was something wrong when she got here. We could all tell."

"Do you know what was wrong?" I asked as they shook their heads.

"She didn't want to tell Em, she just wanted you." Rose said as Emmett walked in the front door.

"Jasper took off after her. He said he'll stop by afterwards." He looked at me then Alice and Rose.

"You kissed her didn't you?" I nodded as he laughed. "It's about damn time. You told her you loved her too didn't you?"

"Yeah I told her after I sang her a song."

"We heard you singing. That was a pretty song." Alice said as I laughed.

"She liked it too. It was the perfect moment. But I shouldn't have done it. I think that's what confused her."

"Did she kiss you before or after that?"

"After that actually." I answered Rose who laughed.

"I don't think that confused her. I think it was the kiss." Rose said before she walked away with Emmett leaving me alone with Alice.

"Jasper tried to catch her." Alice said as I laughed.

"She didn't want to be caught."

"I think she ended things with Jacob tonight."

"Maybe not. She did run out of here."

"She's scared Edward. Give her some time."

"She's leaving in three days Alice."

"She's only going to Phoenix and she'll be back in August."

"That's 3 months. Three months for her to decide that she wants to be with Jacob and just friends with me."

"You don't think very highly of yourself do you?" She asked as I laughed.

"Not really."

"You know how I was hesitant about you two getting together?"

"Yeah you were totally against it."

"Well since then I've thought about it. And after all the stuff that Jacob has done to Bella…I think you two were made for each other."

I looked at Alice as I titled my head at an angle. "What?"

"Remember after Jacob met you and he was acting weird. Bella said he changed. He wasn't the same guy she fell for. Then I noticed it whenever she'd come back from hanging out with both of us. He'd just be there…waiting. He was always pissed and always made Bella feel guilty. It was like she wasn't allowed to have us as friends. Of course he acted nice when it was just me and her but whenever we mentioned you…it was like we pressed this invisible button that turned him into someone else."

"He seemed like a jerk every time I saw him. But Bella told me not to worry about it." I said as Alice nodded.

"She told me the same thing. But I did worry. Then he stood her up at Prom. She said he had to attend to his father, but I went down to La Push that night. He wasn't even home. He was out with his friends ranting and raving about Bella. I couldn't tell her though. She loved him so much and if she knew that he blew her off on purpose…it would have broke her heart."

"Why are you telling me this Alice?"

"Because every time that stuff happened you were there. You picked her up and made her feel like a princess. I saw it every damn time Edward. That girl loves you as much as you love her and tonight I think she realized it."

I stared at Alice before she walked into the living room. I sat there for a while just thinking about everything until I realized that Jasper was sitting beside me.

"Hey," He said before he looked back down.

"Is she okay?"

"She ended things with Jacob tonight."

"She did?"

"He didn't take it very well. She's got some bruises on her shoulders from him." Jasper said. I looked down and saw that his hands were clenched into fists and I noticed that mine were as well.

"What did he do?"

"He grabbed her and tried to make her stay. She said it looks worse than it was. But for some reason I don't believe her."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that yes the bruises do look bad but I have a feeling he could have done worse to her. It's a good thing she's leaving."

"Yeah I don't want him near her."

"Same here." Jasper suddenly looked at me and smiled. "She told me what you said."

"She told you?"

"Bella tells me everything. We're really close."

"I'm kind of embarrassed now."

"Don't be. She liked it. She said she'll talk to you about everything tomorrow at graduation."

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem." We both looked up as Alice walked over to us.

"Hey when'd you get back?" Jasper stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"Just a few minutes ago. Don't worry Bella is okay. She ended things with Jacob tonight."

"I figured. You hear that Edward. You do have chance."

I rolled my eyes before saying goodnight and heading up to my room.

* * *

**BPOV:**

"Are you ready yet Bella?" Jasper called as I walked out of my room.

"I'm ready lets go." I said as we all went out to my dad's cruiser and I got in the front seat.

"Are you nervous Bella?" Jasper asked as I nodded.

"A little bit. I don't want to trip."

"Oh you'll be fine." Charlie said as he patted my shoulder.

We made it to the school just in time to see Alice and her family getting out of their cars.

"Bella!" Alice called as she ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Alice."

"Can you believe that in a few hours we wont be in high school anymore?"

"It feels like just yesterday that I started here." I said as she laughed.

"Me too."

"Morning Bella." Edward said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Morning Edward. You look nice."

He smiled down at me and lightly touched my shoulder. "Have I ever told you that blue is your color?"

"Nope, but thank you." I said with a smile before we started walking towards the school.

Alice slipped her hand into Jasper's as I looked down and noticed Edward's hand wasn't too far from mine. I reached over and laced my fingers through his. He never looked down but I saw a smile light up his face and I was glad.

We said goodbye to our families before the three of us walked into the auditorium. Since we were one of the biggest classes that Forks High School had ever had, they had been forced to have the ceremony in the gym.

"Cullen kids you're over there." The woman said as she pointed to the front of the line.

"Hey we'll talk after the ceremony." Edward whispered in my ear as I nodded.

"Swan you're down there next to Stanley."

I walked down the line and got in behind Jessica.

"Bella can you believe we're graduating?" She said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"No it's hard to believe."

"God remember how we became instant friends the minute you moved here in middle school?" She asked as I just nodded and let her ramble. That was usually the thing to do with Jessica. It was weird talking to her since I hadn't in the last 2 years. Guess it was the whole graduation thing getting to her.

* * *

Before I knew it we were sitting in our seats listening to Angela give her Valedictorian speech about how this was only the start of our lives. I couldn't help but agree with her on that. Finally it got to the part where we had to accept our diplomas. I watched as the line got closer and closer to my family and fought back the urge to cheer when Alice was called. She gave her parents a huge smile and winked at me before going back to her seat. Edward did the same except when he looked at me he didn't wink, he just stared. I had no idea why. Finally it got to my name and I slowly made my way up to the front. I accepted my diploma from the principle and nearly fell over when I heard someone cheering for me. I looked back and saw Jacob standing beside my brother who looked like he was about to kill him. I tried to smile but it was hard considering what had happened. I looked down at Edward and he gave me a small smile as I made my way back to my seat.

"Bella," My dad said as he pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm just so proud of you."

I hugged him back until I felt Jasper pull me out of my dad's arms.

"I'm proud of you too Bella." He said as he held me close then turned his face to my ear. "I made him leave. He didn't like it, but I told him I had more than enough proof to make him leave."

"Jasper," I whispered as he shook his head.

"You're my baby sister and I'll protect you for the rest of my life."

"Thanks," I whispered before Alice came over and pulled me into her arms.

"I can't believe it. We are truly adults now." She said as I laughed.

'I think you've always been a little adult Alice."

"That's what I'm always telling her." Esme said as she came over and hugged me as well. "Congratulations Bella. We're so proud of you."

I loved Esme like she was my own mother and I even considered her my second mom.

"Bella congratulations." Carlisle said as he shook my hand before turning his attention to my father. The Cullen's father was a very quiet man who very rarely talked. But when he did you knew to shut up and listen. It's what I liked most about him.

"Bella," Edward said as he walked over and pulled me away from the crowd. I let him lead me outside before I finally stopped walking.

"Edward," He stopped walking and turned to face me. He looked so scared, "Come here." I said as I opened my arms and he walked into them. He buried his face in my hair as I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"I meant what I said Bella."

I pulled away from him and smiled. "I know you did. I just…I don't know what's going on with me. I just need time."

"I understand and I don't care how long you need. I'll be waiting when you're ready."

"Thank you Edward." I said before I leaned up and captured his lips with mine.

He pulled away suddenly and looked down at me, confusion written plainly on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was kissing you."

"But I thought you weren't sure."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you." I said before he laughed and leaned down to kiss me too.

* * *

**Two Days Later:**

"Be safe alright and call me when you get to your mothers." Charlie said as I smiled at him.

"I promise Dad I'll call as soon as I walk through the door."

"You better or I'm on the first flight out there." Jasper said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Take care of Dad and Alice okay?" I said as he nodded.

"You know I will."

"She's pretty much my sister now so please take good care of her."

"Thanks Bella." Jasper said before he let Alice come over to say her goodbyes.

"I can't believe I wont see you for three months." She said as I laughed.

"It'll go by quicker than you think. Then we'll be moving into our dorms and starting our lives." I said as she laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"You be safe sis."

"You too. I love you Alice."

"I love you too Bella." She said before she pulled away and I looked over at Edward. I noticed that my family and Alice had walked away and I was grateful for that.

"Come here you," I said as he walked over and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll be here, waiting for you." He said as I smiled at him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Take care of my heart. I'm leaving it with you." He said as I felt myself melt in his arms.

"You keep saying things like that." I said as he laughed.

"I mean it. I'm yours Bella. I'm always yours." I leaned up and gently kissed him before I heard my flight being called.

"That's me. I'll call you from Phoenix."

"You better." He said mimicking Jasper's earlier words.

I gave him one last smile before I turned around and walked away.

* * *

I found my mom easily and was extremely happy to see her. Because my stepfather had gotten into an accident she hadn't been able to make it to my graduation, which I didn't care about because I knew I was spending the entire summer with her any way.

As soon as we walked into my old house I immediately called my dad and learned from him that Jasper and Alice had taken Edward to Port Angeles to see a movie. I asked him to let them know that I'd landed and that I'd call later. After settling in my mom decided it was present time.

"Mom you didn't have to get me anything for graduation."

"Nonsense it's the mother's job to reward the child for being a good kid." She said as I laughed.

"Thanks mom," I said as she walked in carrying a guitar in her hands.

"Are you serous?" I asked as she laughed.

"Your dad told me you were getting into music so I thought why not."

"Mom it's beautiful." I said as she handed it to me. I couldn't help but compare it to the one that Edward had been playing a few nights ago and I smiled.

"What's up?" She asked as I put the guitar on my bed.

"It reminds me of Edward's guitar."

"Your friend Alice's brother?"

"Yeah mom he's also my best friend."

"Oh yeah you mentioned that. What happened to Jacob?"

"We broke up. It wasn't working out."

"Wasn't working out how?"

I sighed. "To be honest with you mom, I was kind of mean to him. I told him that the reason I didn't want to be with him was because I thought he was holding me back."

"You told him that?"

"What else was I going to say. He wanted the truth so I told him. I didn't want to lie."

"Honey in those kinds of situations you always lie."

"But I didn't want to lie to Jake. I couldn't lie to him."

She nodded. "I understand honey."

"So now I'm thinking about starting something with Edward." I said as she laughed.

"That's usually what happens with friends." She said before she stood up. "Well I'm going to go make dinner. Go ahead and play that. I don't mind the music." She said before she left the room.

I looked over at the guitar before I pulled it into my lap. I tried to think of a song that I wanted to play since I already knew how to play the guitar thanks to Edward. I finally settled on a song by Michelle Branch that I use to always love. I started lightly playing the cords as the words came to me.

**I've been driving for an hour**

**Just talking to the rain**

**You say I've been driving you crazy**

**and it's keeping you away**

**So just give me one good reason**

**Tell me why I should stay**

**'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment**

**in saying things we never meant to say**

**And I take it just a little bit**

**I, hold my breath and count to ten**

**I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in**

**If I just breathe**

**Let it fill the space between**

**I'll know everything is alright**

**Breathe**

**Every little piece of me**

**You'll see**

**Everything is alright**

**If I just breathe**

**Well it's all so overrated**

**In not saying how you feel**

**So you end up watching chances fade**

**And wondering what's real**

**And I give you just a little time**

**I, Wonder if you realize**

**I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes**

**If I just breathe**

**Let it fill the space between**

**I'll know everything is alright**

**Breathe,**

**Every little piece of me**

**You'll see**

**Everything is alright**

**If I just breathe**

**Breathe**

**So I whisper in the dark,**

**Hoping you hear me**

**Do you hear me?**

**If I just breathe**

**Let it fill the space between**

**I'll know everything is alright**

**Breathe,**

**Every little piece of me**

**You'll see**

**Everything is alright**

**Everything is alright if I just breathe... breathe**

**I've been driving for an hour**

**Just talking to the rain**

"Bella dinner," I put the guitar down and walked out of the room.

* * *

**EPOV:**

So far this was the longest summer of my entire life and everyone around me knew it.

"Edward please come to the beach with us." Alice pleaded as I shook my head again.

"I don't feel like it okay?" I said as she sighed.

"Fine, but next time I'm making Emmett drag you out kicking and screaming." She turned around and walked out the door. I grabbed my guitar off the floor and plugged the amp in. I figured since my parents were out of town and my siblings were at the beach that I would be alright to really give into my music today. I had been working on a few songs that I knew were very Bella related. Some were songs that reminded me of when she was with Jacob while others made me think of the future I hoped we had. I pulled out the music composition book that I'd written a new song in and started working on it. I was finally starting to put the words to music and I was anxious to try it out. So after a few hours I finally thought I had it so I put it to the test.

**If you knew, what you do**

**When no one's in the dark room**

**But me and you**

**A brilliant disguise**

**It's the taste of the chase**

**I do confess, it's the mess**

**That feels so right**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Play with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Stay with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**Just a kiss, he won't miss**

**I know your gonna miss this**

**As long as you live**

**When you were mine**

**Bite your lip, pull me in**

**It's not the sin, it's the mess**

**That feels so right**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Play with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Stay with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**If you knew, what I knew**

**You'd think that it's Friday**

**As I look, all of you**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Play with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**Come on a Monday**

**Come on a Tuesday**

**They'll never know**

**Pop off a cork for Wednesday**

**Stay with me Thursday**

**But you'll always be his girl**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

**His girl Friday**

"I miss her too Edward." Alice said as I turned around and nearly threw my guitar at her.

"Alice don't do that." I said as she laughed.

"Sorry. Look I miss her too, but she wants you to have fun not sit here missing her."

"I just-"

"No come on. You can work on your music all through college. This is the summer before the rest of our lives have to be decided. Enjoy it." She said as I put the guitar down and smiled at her.

"Alright." I said as I left my room with my sister.

"You know that song is actually really good. Is it about Bella, you and Jacob?"

"How'd you know?"

"His girl Friday , his girl Friday." Alice sang as we walked down the stairs and I couldn't help laughing.

* * *

**A/N: This was really a filler chapter to keep the ball rolling. I do love that Academy is song. Reminds me of the three of them. lol. So let me know what you thought! Thanks!  
**


	8. Homecoming

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. I was really busy this weekend. Life is getting hectic but dont worry i'm going to try to keep updating regularly. Ne ways so this chapter has two songs. More than anyone by gavin degraw and It's you by Michelle branch. Both of which speak wonders. Ne ways check out my story 'Your Guardian Angel' and let me know what you think. I'm considering doing a second chapter. Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter and thanks in advance when you review this one. You're all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

**Homecoming:**

**BPOV:**

"Mom I'll be fine." I said as my mother pulled me into her arms for the hundredth time that day.

"I just don't understand why you can't go to college out here Bella?"

"I told you mom, all my friends are in Washington. I love it out there."

"You didn't always love it out there."

"Mom," I said as I put my hands on shoulders, "I love you, but you're driving me crazy."

She laughed and pulled me into another hug. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I'll be back around Christmas I promise." I said as I gave her one last smile before I walked away from her and back to my life…back to him.

* * *

**APOV:**

"Jasper please stop pacing." I said as I tried to get him to calm down.

"Sorry," He said as he sat down next to me and took my left hand, "I'm just nervous."

"She's not going to be mad." I said as I smiled at him and he lifted my hand to his lips.

"She'll be mad that I asked when she wasn't here."

"Oh yeah that's true." I said as we both heard the call for Bella's flight.

"She's here." He said before he dragged me over to the doors that his sister would soon be walking out of…that my sister would soon be walking out of.

We watched as families and couples walked through the doors and jasper got antsy beside me.

"Calm down okay?" I said with a laugh as a smile broke out across his face.

"Bella," He said before he walked away from me and pulled Bella into his arms.

"Jasper," I heard her say as I walked over to the two of them.  
Bella pulled away from Jasper and I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so glad you're home." I said as she laughed.

"I missed you Alice. I have so much to tell you."

"I can't wait to hear it all." I said as we pulled apart and she looked around.

"He doesn't know you're getting back today." Jasper said as I laughed.

"Yeah we wanted to surprise him. He's been mister emo guy all summer." I said as she laughed.

"Edward emo? No way." I laughed with her before we went to collect her things.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Hey Edward," my mother said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey have you seen Alice?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I think she went somewhere with Jasper. Those two are inseparable these days."

"I wonder why." I said as she laughed.  
"Are you upset about it?"

I walked over to her and shook my head. "No I'm happy about it. Jasper is a good guy. He's the kind of guy I would have picked for my sister."

"Good," She turned to me, "Because your father and I adore him."

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and work on my music. Is it alright if I use the piano in the study?" I asked as she laughed.  
"Edward you know we bought that for you. Of course you can us it." I smiled before I walked out of the room. I went up to my room and grabbed my music books before heading over to my father's study. I always felt a little weird about coming in here uninvited, almost like I was intruding. I sat down in front of the large grand piano and put my hands over the ivory keys. It had been a long time since I last played and I felt guilty about that. I placed my book on the piano and flipped to the song I had been working on the night before. I started playing the keys as I let the music take over me and the lyrics flowed from my lips.

**You need a friend**

**I'll be around**

**Don't let this end**

**Before I see you again**

**What can I say to convince you**

**To change your mind of me?**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**

**I'll be free for you anytime**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**Look in my eyes, what do you see?**

**Not just the color**

**Look inside of me**

**Tell me all you need and I will try**

**I will try**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**

**I'll be free for you anytime**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**Free for you, whenever you need**

**We'll be free together baby**

**Free together baby**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to hold you closer than before**

**And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free**

**I'll be free for you anytime**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

**I'm going to love you more than anyone**

"Look like I'm not the only one who practiced this summer."

I turned around and smiled when I saw Bella standing the in the doorway. I quickly got up and pulled her into my arms. "Bella," I whispered as I heard her giggle.

"I missed you too Edward." She whispered back as I pulled away from her.

"When did you get in?" I asked as she walked towards the piano.

"Oh about an hour ago. Jasper and Alice came to get me. I guess they wanted to surprise you." She smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up.

"Come here," I said. She walked over to me and I cupped her face in my hands. "Is it alright?" I asked before she crushed her lips against mine. After a few minutes we pulled apart, breathing slightly heavier and smiled at each other.

"I missed you so much Edward."

"I missed you more than you know Bella."

"I thought about you all summer."

"I did too. Did you have a nice summer?"

We sat down in front of the piano and I took her hand into mine.

"I had a great summer. But I wished I were here. It would have been nice to spend the summer with you and Alice."

"You had fun though?"

"Yeah my mom was kind of a handful. She kept wanting to know what went wrong with Jacob and I."

"So uh…are you and Jacob?"

"We're done. I don't want to be with him anymore. But I still want to be his friend, you know?" She looked at me as I nodded.

"Yeah I get that. You've known him a long time. You should try to stay friends."

"So want to see what my mom got me?" She asked before she got up and walked over to the door. She smiled at me as she walked over with a guitar case.

"She got you a guitar?"

"Yeah an acoustic. It reminds me of yours." She opened the case and pulled it out as 3 pieces of paper fell onto the floor.

"Here let me get those," I said as I bent over to pick them up. I quickly looked down and noticed that they were all songs that she'd written.

"Thanks," I handed her the papers as she put the guitar on her lap.

"It's gorgeous Bella." I touched the finish of the guitar as she adjusted it on her lap.

"Yeah I love it. I spent most of my summer playing it. I think my mom was slightly happy I was leaving because I'd be taking it with me." I laughed as she lightly ran her fingers over the cords.

"Play me something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to hear what you've been up to this summer." She smiled before she pulled on of the papers out and set it next to mine on the piano. We got up and pulled the bench back slightly so she would have more room to play before we sat back down. She gave me a big smile before she started playing for me.

**If tomorrow never comes**

**I would want just one thing**

**I would tell it to the stars and the sun**

**I would write it for the world to see**

**And it's you**

**The light changes when you're in the room**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**If tomorrow never comes**

**I would want just one wish**

**To kiss your quiet mouth**

**Trace the steps with my fingertips**

**And it's you**

**The light changes when you're in the room**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you**

**Oh it's you...**

I stared at her as she put the guitar back down and turned to me. She took my hand into hers and smiled.

"I've had a whole summer to think about this Edward. A whole summer to think about you." She looked down and sighed before looking back up into my eyes, "You were always right in front of me but I could never see, I was blinded by the tiny bits of insanity. My world was made whole when you saw me. I'll be forever yours, as long as you hold onto me." (A/N: I wrote that!)

"Bella," I said as she smiled at me.

"I'm not very good at poetry. But the point of it is, that I want to be with you Edward. I think I'm falling for you and I'm scared. But I don't want to not be with you."

I stared at her as she stared at me and I wondered how in the world I had gotten so lucky.

"Bella," I said as she squeezed my hand.

"I'm yours Edward. If you'll have me?"

The only answer she got were my lips against hers.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Edward took my hand into his as we walked down the stairs.

"You two are together?" Alice asked as I nodded to her.

"Finally!" She yelled before she pulled me into her arms and hugged me with all her might.

"Alice…can't…breathe." I said before she let me go and laughed. That's when I noticed it.

"Alice…what's that?" I asked as she hid her left hand behind her back.

"Well actually." She said as I looked up at Edward who would only shrug.

"Jasper," I called for my brother who I knew was either hiding in the living room or hiding in the kitchen. When he didn't come I decided to go find him.

I walked into the living room and found he staring at the TV.

"Jasper, what did you do?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"I asked Alice to marry me." He whispered.

I stared at him for a few seconds before I finally started laughing hysterically.

"You asked Alice to marry you?"

"Yes," He stood up and walked over to Alice who was smiling at me.

"You're not mad are you Bella?" Alice asked.

I laughed before I walked over to the two of them and took both their hands.

"I'm not mad at all. I'm only a little hurt that you asked her when I was gone." I said as Jasper laughed then pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks sis." He whispered before I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"I knew you wouldn't be mad. They weren't sure though." Edward whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm excited. I've always wanted a sister." Jasper smiled and Alice clapped.

"Me too!"

"So have you two set a date?" Alice looked up at Jasper who nodded to her.

"We're going to get married next spring." He said as I smiled.

"Okay well that works." I smiled at Alice before I felt Edward start pulling me out of the room.

Once we were standing outside he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Oh god in all the excitement I totally forgot about Charlie."

"I'll take you home." He smiled at me before pulling me out to his car.

* * *

**A/N: I wasnt sure if i wanted to add the conversation at the end but i didnt want to just forget about the talk between Jasper and Alice so i included it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm thinking of writing a horror story...after watching the movie session 9 i've been struck with inspiration...but i'm not sure if i wanna do it T7S or Twilight. Hmm we'll just have to see. Let me know what you thought of this and i'll update as soon as i can.  
**


	9. This is not your Song

**Authors Note: Okay so another short one. Being as i'm finally getting over this stupid cold i've had for almost a week now i can finally concentrate without having to go take a nap. So here's the new chapter. Another filler but with a little info. The two songs in here are Feel this by Enation but the Bethany Joy Galeotti version and Summer Hair Forever Young by the Academy is... They're great songs so you should listen to them. Both can be found on youtube. If you watch the Summer Hair video you'll get to see Sexy William Beckett. Ah he's so gorgeous. Ne ways thanks to all of you who reviewed. You're amazing keep it up. Vote in my poll on my profile before the 22nd (my birthday) and i'll do something special with the winning pick. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: This is not your song**

**BPOV**:

I woke up the next morning and smiled as the sun shined through my window. There were only two weeks left of summer and I was planning on spending every minute of it with the Cullen's. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and my old paramore tee before I made my way downstairs.

"Where you off to today Bells?" Charlie asked as I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

"I'm going over to the Cullen's to hang out with Edward and Alice."

"Are you going to talk to Jacob at all?"

I put my bowl on the table and stared at my father. "I don't really plan to today."

"Bella you should talk to him. He called here almost everyday for you."

"He knew I was in Phoenix." I said before I sat down and started eating.

"He wanted the number there but I knew how you felt about him so I didn't give it to him."

"Thank you."

Jasper walked in the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee as my father stared at him.

"What are you two talking about?" Jasper asked as he sat down beside me.

"How Bella needs to talk to Jacob."

"No she doesn't." Jasper snapped and I quickly looked at him. I didn't want Charlie to know what happened between Jacob and I.

"She at least needs to hear him out."

"I don't want him anywhere near her. End of story dad." Jasper got up and walked away before Charlie turned his attention to me.

I stood up and put my bowl in the sink. "Dad I don't want to talk about it."

He stood up and lightly grabbed my hand turning me back towards him. "He didn't hit you did he?"

"Dad Jacob would never hit me. He just…things got a little heated between us and I don't want to talk to him for a while."

He let go of my hand and nodded. "Alright, but you should talk to him at some point. At least let him know that you're seeing someone else." He winked at me as I blushed.

"Dad,"

"What? I figured you'd eventually end up with Edward. I feel like my kids are drawn to the Cullen kids." He laughed as I shook my head and walked up the stairs.

I shut my door then looked around my room debating on what to do now. Finally I settled on practicing a little music. I grabbed my guitar then made myself comfortable on my bed. I started strutting the cords when I heard Charlie leave followed shortly by Jasper. Once I was sure the house was empty I started playing loudly.

**It's gotta be this one**

**Don't have to fake it**

**You know I can take it**

**What if I told you**

**Your tears**

**Haven't been ignored**

**And everything**

**That is taken**

**Can be restored**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**My heart beating**

**Out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**Salvation**

**Under my breath**

**It's gotta be**

**Disguised**

**Soul and script**

**Caught in the mirror**

**What if I told you**

**That in a sense is yours**

**And beauty you have now**

**Is brighter than before**

**Before**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**My heart beating**

**Out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**Salvation**

**Under my breath**

**Let go, let go, let go**

**Let go, let go, let go**

**Let go**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**My heart beating**

**Out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this**

**Salvation**

**Under my breath**

"You really are talented." I jumped as the guitar fell to the ground and one of the strings snapped.

"Crap," I quickly picked it up and glared at my intruder, "How did you get in here Jake?" I put the guitar on my bed and turned around to face him.

"The hidden key. I heard you were back and I wanted to talk."

"You heard?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I ran into Angela at the beach and she said you told her you were home."

I looked down at my guitar, wishing like hell I could fix it instead of having this conversation that I knew was inevitable.

"Yeah I'm home Jake."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Bella we need to finish talking about-"

"No we don't Jake. We're over."

"You keep saying that, but it doesn't feel like it." He looked up at me and I wanted to scream.

"Jacob we are done. Just leave okay?" I started pushing him out the door and he grabbed my hands.

"Bella, tell me there's still a chance. Tell me I still have a shot."

I looked away from him with tears in my eyes before I looked back into his eyes.

"I'm with Edward now."

He let go of my hands and his hands clenched into fists.

He looked up at me with hatred in his eyes. "I knew it."

"No Jacob it isn't what you think. I didn't have these feels for him this entire time. You were right he did love me. But I only just-"

"You only just started returning those feelings huh?" He said as he glared at me.

"Yeah and you're not going to make me feel guilty for that. I love him and anything you say to me wont change that."

He stared at me for a long time before his fists finally unclenched and his breathing was back in control.

"I love you Bella. I probably always will. But he's what you want."

"He's what I want Jacob. I can't help it and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"No one ever does. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Does he want you out of my life?"

"No, I told him I wanted to be your friend and he said that he wanted that too."

"Edward always the giver." He rolled his eyes before he started walking out the door.

"Jacob,"

"I'll see you around Bella." I watched him walk away as the tears came to my eyes. I was breaking his heart and I knew it. But I didn't love him anymore and because of that I felt guilty.

As soon as I heard his car leave my driveway I quickly grabbed my things and ran to my truck.

* * *

**EPOV:**

"Hey," Jasper said as he walked into my room and I set my guitar aside.

"Hey man what's up?"

He walked over to my desk and took a seat as I watched him.

"My dad wants Bella to talk to Jacob."

"He doesn't know what Jacob did does he?"

"Bella doesn't want him to know. She doesn't want there to be any bad blood between Billy and Charlie."

"She's a martyr." I shook my head as he nodded.

"She's too good. Anyway I'm beginning to think that it might be a good idea for her to talk to him. But in a controlled environment."

"You mean with me present."

"Exactly."

"She won't like that."

"She doesn't have a choice." Jasper said as he stared up at me.

"Alright," I watched as Jasper gave me a final nod before walking out of my room.

I pulled my guitar back into my lap and started singing a song I was working on for an early class assignment.

**We're crashing cars we used to share**

**With summer girls**

**With summer hair**

**We're driving 'round chasing the stars**

**But the party's busted up**

**Before it ever starts**

**I'll never let you go**

**Don't ever forget**

**Tell me you'll remember**

**Forever young**

**I'll never let you fall**

**It's not over yet**

**You and me forever**

**Forever young**

**We're forever young**

**Stop making plans, start making sense**

**Don't you believe a word they said**

**Sparked up sparked up like a book of matches**

**Falling through the night**

**Rising from the ashes**

**I'll never let you go**

**Don't ever forget**

**Tell me you'll remember**

**Forever young**

**I'll never let you fall**

**It's not over yet**

**You and me forever**

**Forever young**

**We're forever young**

**Don't come any closer**

**Don't tell me it's over**

**Don't kiss me goodbye**

**Here we are, am I taking this too hard?**

**Don't say it's easy**

**The hardest part is leavin**

**Don't you wonder why...**

**Suddenly, we're all running out of time**

**I'll never let you go**

**Don't ever forget**

**Tell me you'll remember**

**Forever young**

**I'll never let you fall**

**It's not over yet**

**You and me forever**

**Forever young**

**We're forever young**

**We're forever young**

**We're forever young**

I stopped singing when I heard muffled crying coming from my doorway. I looked up and saw Bella standing there.

"Love come here," I moved the guitar as she crawled into my lap.

"He came," She said between sobs as I tried to comfort her.

"Bella who came?"

"Jacob," She looked up at me and I wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"What happened?"

"He wanted to know why I didn't call when I got back. He kept talking about him and I…god Edward I was so mean to him." She put her head on my shoulder as Jasper walked in.

"Bells?" He asked and I looked down at her.

"I'm fine Jazz, just a lot on my mind."

He looked at me and all I did was nod. He turned around and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Bella, love it'll be alright."

"No, I broke his heart Edward. I'm evil."

"You are not evil Bella." I said as I looked down into her eyes, "You are anything but evil."

"Then how could I be so cruel to him? I loved him at one point Edward and I just threw him away."

"Things like that happen all the time Bella. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"I hate hurting him."

"I know you do."

"He's never going to forgive me."

"He will someday."

I held her until I felt her stop crying and I looked down to find her asleep in my arms. I stood up and laid her gently on the bed before I went to go talk to Jasper.

I knocked on Alice's door and Jasper walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. Jacob came to the house."

"Did he hurt her?"

"Not physically. It's killing her that she's breaking his heart."

"Always the martyr." He rolled his eyes before looked back up at me.

"Is she alright though?"

"She will be. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Thank you," He turned around and walked back into the room as I walked back down to mine.

I closed the door quietly behind me and laid down next to Bella. I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her back against my chest.

"Thank you," She whispered.

I kissed her cheek before I let myself fall asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter they're off to college. Things are going to get a little stressed for the new couple and Jacob makes a decision.  
**


	10. Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Authors Note: Yay i finished this chapter. I've been working on it for about a week now. Had a lot happen so i havent had time to really finish it. I'm not sure i'm gonna be having a lot of updates in the coming weeks because i'm moving in with my best friend. But we'll see. Ne ways so the two songs in here are 'Cant fight the moonlight' by Leann Rimes and 'Five Minutes to Midnight' by Boys like Girls. This chapter is the one that gets the kids to college. Ne ways enjoy and review. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I'd love to see a few more this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Nine: Cant fight the moonlight**

**BPOV:**

I was throwing things in boxes when I heard someone running up the stairs. I turned around just as Alice was throwing my door open.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She said as she surveyed my room.

"Packing?" I said as she laughed.

She walked over to the box and looked down.

"Dude you pack like a monkey." She laughed and I glared at her.

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Are you just throwing things in there?" She laughed and pulled out a few of my CDs.

"Yeah so. It's not they have to travel that far."

"Yeah but you want them there in one piece don't you?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Well yea."

"I thought so. Why don't you let me help you? We'll get done faster and your things will get there in one piece."

I stared down at the box and nodded. "Yeah fine. I could use the help anyway."

She squealed before walking over to my closet. "Uh Bella." She said and I turned to her.

"What?"

"We're so going shopping before we leave."

"Alice we leave on Friday."

"So we'll go shopping tomorrow." She said and I sighed.

"But Alice I want to hang out with Edward."

"Oh you'll get to hang out with Edward all the time. This is a girl's day. So it's settled tomorrow we're going shopping."

"Alice I don't have any money."

"I do silly."

"Alice I don't want you spending money on me."

Alice walked over to me and stared at me. "Okay if it makes you feel better you can just pay me back later." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Okay that sounds fine."

We spent the rest of the day packing my boxes and I was really glad she showed up. We laughed and talked about everything the entire day. I got to know her even better and learned that she was actually really nervous about marrying Jasper.

"Oh Alice it'll be fine."

"I'm just so worried that we'll get married and things will fall apart."

"They wont."

"How do you know?" Alice asked as I sat down on my bed and motioned for her to join me.

"Jasper and I have been separated for years because of our parents divorce. We both got to see how horrible it was. All the fighting and all the hateful words they threw at each other. It was terrible. Jasper use to hold me as I cried and tell me that everything was going to be all right. I know my brother Alice and he wouldn't ask you to marry him unless he thought it was going to last. That's just not who he is."

Alice smiled at me then wrapped her arms around my shoulder. "I forgot how horrible it must have been for you two. Thanks Bella." She kissed my cheek and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a sister and I was grateful for it.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I was packing up all my things for Friday when I heard someone knock on my door. I turned around and smiled as my mother walked in.

"Hey sweetie. Do you need some help?"

"No mom I'm good. Have you seen Alice?" I asked as I looked around. I was surprised that Alice wasn't around, giving me her two senses and telling me that I needed some new clothes before school started.

"I think she went to Bella's. She said she had a feeling that Bella needed her help."

I laughed as I thought about what Bella was going through right now.

"Poor Bella." I laughed as my mother put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and she just smiled at me.

"You're head over heels for that girl aren't you?" She asked as I looked down.

"I really am. But I feel like…"

"Like what Edward?"

"I feel like I'm going to lose her. Like it's only a matter of time before she's gone." I whispered.

"Oh honey, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen the way that girl looks at you. I knew she loved you before she even know. That girl has been crazy about you since the moment she met you."

"She loved Jacob mom."

"No she was settling with Jacob. Theres a different Edward."

"What?"

"Let me tell you a story." She moved some things on my bed and sat down. I joined her and she turned to me.

"When I was a teenager I met you dad. But I was already in a pretty serious relationship with someone else. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this guy. I thought I was head over heels for him. But after I met your father my feelings…they changed. Only I was the only one who didn't realize that they had."

"So what happened?"

"Well one day that guy and I got into a fight and your father was there. Your father couldn't stand by any longer and let him yell at me. Then he turned to your father and said it's all your fault because you've been in love with her since the moment you met her. "

"That's what Jacob said to Bella."

"I'm not surprised by that. Well after that I just knew. Those feelings I had for your father weren't just best friend feelings. They were something more. Something stronger. It had taken a lot to get me to realize it but when I did I felt like it was something I just always known."

"So you're saying that's how Bella felt?"

"Yes, I could see it whenever she was here and Jacob would call. That girl loved you but she couldn't see that for herself. But when she did…boy did she realize it."

Edward looked down and smiled. "I was so happy when she came home and told me she wanted to be with me."

"I remember."

"I don't want to lose her. I'm not sure I could handle losing her."

"I know you cant sweetie. But I don't think that's going to happen."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I don't see it happening in your future and neither does your sister. You two were made for each other."

"Thanks mom." I said as she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"No finish packing. I think your sister has something planned for tonight."

She left the room and finished packing as I thought of Bella and everything that had happened so far.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Once we were finished packing Alice helped me cook dinner for Charlie and practically dragged me out of the house. We climbed in her car and sped off towards her house. Once we were in the garage I saw Edward standing beside his beloved Volvo. I quickly got out of the car and ran to his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You alright love?"

"Yeah I just missed you."

He sighed and I hugged him tighter.

"You two need to get a room." Alice laughed and walked into the house.

I pulled away from Edward and smiled. "So what'd you do today?"

"I got packed and talked with my mom. What'd you do?"

"Alice helped me pack. I guess we're going shopping tomorrow." I pouted and he laughed.

"It'll be alright love. She wont torture you too much." He laughed again and I cringed.

"That's what you think." We walked out of the garage and up to his room as he laughed at me.

"Hey Bella," Alice poked her head out of her room, "Don't forget about tomorrow. And you're staying here tonight so go to sleep early." She smiled at me and closed the door.

"Looks like you're staying with me tonight." Edward smiled and pulled me into his room.

"Edward what about your parents?"

"They don't mind. They know we aren't going to do anything."

"Who said we aren't going to do anything?" I whispered in his ear before I walked to his bed.

Edward turned around and walked over to me as I giggled at him. He crushed his lips against mine in an urgent kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Bella," He whispered as we pulled apart.

"Huh?" I asked in a daze and he laughed.

"I don't want to do this now."

"Wait huh?" I said as he pulled away from me.

"Don't get me wrong love, I want you…god do I want you. But I want our first time to be special not like this." He said as he nodded to the utter chaos that was his room. I laughed before I reached over and ran my fingers down his cheek. He turned to me and smiled.

"I understand. I don't want my first time to be like that either. We'll do it when the time is right." He smiled at me before getting off the bed.

"We should get ready for bed then."

They quickly got dressed for bed and climbed in together.

Edward pulled me into his arms as I closed my eyes.

"Good night my love."

"Good night Edward." I whispered as I let sleep take me.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly, the shopping trip hadn't been too terrible and I'd gotten a lot of really cute stuff. However before we knew it we had to move. When Emmett went off to college the Cullen's had purchased a large off campus home for him and Rosalie to live in and this year Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were joining them. Yep even Jasper. He'd decided to finish his last year of college because of Alice. I had done the funniest happy dance in the world when he told me he was coming with us to college. It was a great moment.  
Today however was moving day and we were lugging everything out of the truck and up to the house. Rose and Emmett were already moved in. Rose on the ground floor and Emmett on the third. Alice and I were taking the two rooms on the second floor, Edward was taking the room on the third beside Emmett and Jasper was taking a room on the ground floor next to Rose.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed from her room and I quickly ran out of mine to hers.

"What?"

"Nothing just wanted to see how fast you could get here." She laughed and I playfully smacked her on the shoulder.

"Hey don't hit the sister." She laughed and I walked back to my room. I smiled when I saw Edward standing next to my bed.

"Hey," I smiled and he pulled me into his arms.

"Looks like you're all unpacked." He said as I nodded.

"Yep just finished. Then your stupid sister scared me." I yelled the last part and heard Alice laughing uncontrollably.

"Sounds like Alice. Did she do that thing where she screams just to see how fast you can get to her?"

"YES! Did she do that to you once?"

"Try five times. Every time we moved she'd do it. Got to the point where Emmett and I would just ignore her."

"How'd that go over with her?"

"She'd scream until we finally came."

"Sounds like Alice." He laughed and pulled me down on to the bed.

"How about we take a little nap?" He yawned and I curled up beside him.

"Sounds good."

"It's been too long since I had you in my arms." He whispered and I looked up to find his eyes closed.

I kissed his cheek before I let sleep take me.

* * *

"Awe how cute." I heard Alice say as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Alice get out." I said as she laughed and closed the door.

"Hell of a way to wake up." Edward said as he pulled me tighter against him.

"I love you sister but why is she so happy in the morning?"

"She gets it from my mother." Edward said as the door opened and Jasper looked in.

"Good clothes are still on. Better stay that way." He closed the door and we looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" Jasper yelled and it only made us laugh even harder.

We eventually got up and Edward left to change. I pulled on a simple tee shirt and some jeans before I went downstairs.

"Thanks for the wake up guys." I glared at Alice and Jasper before Alice laughed and handed me a muffin and a cup of coffee.

"Peace offering?" She said as I took them from her and nodded.

"You're forgiven." I sat down next to Jasper as Edward walked in.

"Have you guys even attempted to wake the sleeping beauties up?" He asked as Alice nodded.

"Surprisingly Emmett is in his room and Rose is in hers. She's up but I'm not too sure if he is." She handed Edward his breakfast and he came to sit beside me as Rose and Emmett walked in. Once we were all sitting Alice clapped her hands together.

"Alice not so loud." Emmett said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"So since this is the last night we get to do something fun before classes I vote that we go out." She said and everyone groaned.

"Oh come on guys it'll be fun. So I was thinking let's go to a karaoke bar."

"Oh actually that sounds like fun." Rose said as Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I'm in." Jasper said.

"Same here. How about you Bells?" Edward asked as everyone looked at me.

"Fine I don't see why not. It sounds like fun."

"Yay!" Alice cheered as we all rolled our eyes at her.

* * *

"So who wants to go first?" Rose asked as Alice smiled. We'd finally managed to get to the karaoke bar after searching for it for an hour. And now we were fighting over who was going to go first.

"I vote that Bella goes first." She said and I glared at her.

"Oh come on Bella…please?" She gave me a pout and I shook my head.

"Can I go after someone else? Please?" I pleaded with her and she finally caved.

"Fine, Jasper and I will go." She said, pulling my brother along with her.

"Are you going to go up?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

"I might as well. She wont let me get out of it." I said as Alice and Jasper took the stage.

They announced the song they were singing and suddenly the room was filled with the song 'We go together' from the movie grease. We all laughed as Alice sang around jasper who was reading the words off the television screen. The audience laughed when he glared at Alice who was trying to get him to dance with her and we all cheered for them. Finally the song was over and Jasper quickly pulled Alice off the stage and dragged her down to the table.

"That was horrible." He said as we all laughed.

"Awe Jazz it wasn't that bad."

"You're next Bella. I signed you up." Jasper smiled and I groaned.

"Did you pick the song too?"

"Yep it's a good one."

"Oh god…I'm afraid." Edward smiled at me before I made my way up to the stage and saw the song that Jasper had picked for me. It wasn't too terrible, but it wasn't my favorite because of the movie it was associated with. I waited for the song to start and glared out at my brother who was smiling.

**Under a lovers' sky**

**Gonna be with you**

**And noone's gonna be around**

**If you think that you won't fall**

**Well just wait until**

**Til the sun goes down**

**Underneath the starlight - starlight**

**There's a magical feeling - so right**

**It'll steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist**

**Try to hide from my kiss**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark**

**You'll surrender your heart**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**No, you can't fight it**

**It's gonna get to your heart**

**There's no escape from love**

**Once a gentle breeze**

**Weaves it's spell upon your heart**

**No matter what you think**

**It won't be too long**

**Til your in my arms**

**Underneath the starlight - starlight**

**We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right**

**Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist**

**Try to hide from my kiss**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark**

**You'll surrender your heart**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**No you can't fight it**

**No matter what you do**

**The night is gonna get to you**

**Don't try then**

**You're never gonna win**

**Underneath the starlight - starlight**

**There's a magical feeling - so right**

**It will steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist**

**Try to hide from my kiss**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark**

**You'll surrender your heart**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**No, you can't fight it**

**You can try to resist**

**Try to hide from my kiss**

**But you know**

**Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark**

**You'll surrender your heart**

**But you know**

**But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**No, you can't fight it**

**It's gonna get to your heart**

I walked off the stage and hit Jasper in the back of the head as I passed him.

"Hey be nice to the big brother."

"Why the big brother is a big jerk." I said and he laughed.

"Okay I'll go." Edward said as he got up and walked over to request his song. Another couple was singing so he had to wait and he kept smiling at me as I laughed at the couple that was singing some cheesy love song and pretty much serenading each other. It was hilarious to watch and Edward knew it was cracking me up.

Finally it was his turn and he walked up onto the stage and I heard a couple of the girls gasp. I looked around and saw that all the women were looking at Edward like he was something to be eaten and I suddenly wanted to stake my claim on him. I shook it away as he started singing.

**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke**

**Fast lives are stuck in the undertow**

**But you know the places I wanna go**

**Cause oh oh oh**

**I've got a sickness, you've got the cure**

**You've got the spark I've been lookin' for**

**And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**

**You know you wanna**

**Just let go**

**It's time to roll down the windows**

**Sing it oh oh**

**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**We'll see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**We could**

**Pack up and leave all our things behind**

**No fact or fiction or storyline**

**Cause I need you more than just for tonight**

**You're oh oh oh like air**

**I can't stop my breathing in**

**I'm weak and you were my medicine**

**I won't stop till I am under your skin**

**You know you wanna**

**Just let go**

**It's time to roll down the windows**

**Sing it oh oh**

**Yeah all we need so here we go**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**We'll see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**And when the clock strikes twelve**

**Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?**

**Cause you know I never will**

**I think we should strike a match**

**We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts**

**We can make the time stand still**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**We'll see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

**Turn it up**

**It's five minutes to midnight**

**You're coming home with me tonight**

**I can't get enough**

**Shakin' me up**

**Turn it up**

**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**

**We'll see our name in city lights**

**We'll make the clock stop**

**Make your heart drop and come alive**

Edward smiled as the crowd applauded him. He walked off the stage and quickly made his way to me.

"You were great honey." I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him. He crashed his lips down on mine as our whole table cheered.

We pulled apart and I looked at him.

"What was that for?"

"Had to show those girls that I was spoken for." He said as I smiled at him.

* * *

Before I knew it we were calling it a night. I walked up the stairs, saying good night to Alice before I walked into my room and closed the door. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was half asleep when I heard my door open and close. I looked up as Edward crawled into my bed beside me.

"Edward?"

"I couldn't sleep without you." He said as he pulled me into his chest and closed his eyes.

"Good night love." He whispered as I smiled.

"Good night." I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I couldnt resist come couple stuff from Alice and Jasper. They crack me up. Ne ways let me know what you thought. Also if you're reading Session 9...I posted the final chapter. So let me know what you think of that too!  
**


	11. Decode

**Authors Note: God it's been way too long guys. I know i'm so sorry. I moved and then getting settled in...but i'm back. I was struck with so much inspiration tonight that i know how i'm going to get to that prequel that hooked most of you guys in the beginning. Okay ne ways there are two songs in this one. One is I'm Moving on by rascall flatts. You NEED to listen to it when you read this because...well it'll help make the point. SO PLEASE LISTEN TO IT! The last one is....DECODE by PARAMORE. I love that song and it's really what inspired this chapter and the rest of the story. So LISTEN TO IT! I demand you! Ne ways let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys are amazing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except maybe the story line.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Decode**

I walked into my class the next morning and looked around the room. I walked slowly over to the black grand piano in the room and ran my fingers across the keys.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" I turned around and came to face to face with an older woman with blonde hair.

"Uh yeah actually."

"Oh I'm sorry I startled you. I'm Professor Anderson but you can just call me Maria."

"I'm Bella Swan." I said as we shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Are you interested in the piano?"

"Very much so. But I'm more of a guitar player than a piano player."

"Ah, well we can change that if you'd like."

"I'd love to."

"Well you can start with lessons in class and we can even do a few lessons outside of class."

"That would be great. Are you sure you have the time?"

"Nonsense. I have all the time in the world. Plus I see great talent in you."

"You do?"

"Yep. I can always spot it and you my girl are just oozing with it."

I blushed as she smiled at me before walking back to the front of the room.

I took a seat on the floor as the rest of the class started piling in. I was kind of sad that Edward wasn't in this class, but we still had three classes together so I could deal with that.

I looked around the room as Maria tired to get the classes attention and I could instantly tell that I was going to love this class.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and before I knew it weeks had turned into a few months. Finally we were nearing the end of the semester and I couldn't be happier.

"Bells!" Edward yelled as he ran down the hall towards me.

I kissed him quickly before he wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you excited for tonight?"

"I'm nervous actually." I said as he looked down at me.

"What? I'm sure it's going to be great. Maria said you're coming along nicely."

"You've talked to Maria about me?" I asked only slightly annoyed.

"Sort of."

"Edward,"

"I just wanted to see if you were making any progress and you are. Maria said you're her best student."

"She did?"

"Yeah, Bells I'm so proud of you." He said as he pulled me into a hug and I stared off into the distance.

'How could I be her best student?' I thought to myself as I remember the first day I'd practiced with her.

* * *

"_Bella," Maria said as she walked towards me with her hands over her ears._

"_What'd I do?"_

'_That was terrible."_

"_What?"_

"_What are you playing from?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Most people play from their heart…but you my dear…no offense but you play from your ass."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Yes you do. Where is the emotion? This seems so robotic."_

"_I just-"_

"_Come on Bella. There's got to be something you can play with. What about Edward?"_

"_Most of my stuff is about Edward."  
_

_"And?"  
_

_'That gets…old."_

"_Okay well what about other stuff…any ex boyfriends you're not quite over yet?"_

_I paused as she stared at me._

"_Okay good. Now what about him?"_

"_Jake?"_

"_Yeah Jake…what about him?"_

"_He was my boyfriend all through high school."_

"_What happened?"_

"_We broke up…it was nasty."_

"_But you're over him."_

"_I'll never be fully over him. He was my first love."  
_

_"Then write about that. Even if it isn't good. You have to write from experiences Bella otherwise the music isn't real."_

"_What if…what if it isn't very good?"_

"_Let me be the judge of that." She said before she turned me back towards the keys and told me to play._

* * *

"Bella," Edward said as I snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry…nerves."

"It's okay. I'm really excited for you to hear what I wrote."

"Me too." I said as he smiled down at me.

"I cant get any kind of hint?"

"Nope." I said before I kissed him quickly then started walking down the hall.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bella Swan."

I turned around with a huge smile on my face as I answered him. "I can imagine."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked me for the millionth time as she did my hair later that night.

"YES! Now stop asking me or I'll go get my brother."

"Fine, I'm just so excited for you and Edward."

"I can't wait to hear what he wrote."

"You're going to love it Bella."

I spun around and looked at her. "Wait you've heard it?"

"Damn it Bella you messed up your hair. And yes I've heard it."

"Sorry," I turned back around, "How'd you hear it?"

"Edward asked me to listen to it last week. He wasn't sure it was good enough."

"So it's good?"

"It's better than good. I think it's the best he's ever written." She said before she grabbed the can of hair spray.

I covered my eyes as she sprayed my hair down.

"Okay you're done." I looked in the mirror and was happy with the results.

"You're amazing Alice."

"I try." She said as she curtsied then handed me as dress, "Here put this on."

"But-"

"No buts…this is an important event and you're going too look fabulous."

"Fine," I said as I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed.

A few minutes later I walked out and Alice handed me red heels.

"I'll kill myself in those."

"Just wear them. Man I'm good." She said as she sized me up then walked out of the room.

"Sometimes I really hate her." I said to myself as I sat down to put the shoes on.

"I heard that and no you don't." Alice called as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for taking time out of your evening to join us in the concert finale for our music majors. I am your host Maria Anderson and tonight I will be presenting to you some of the best young musicians I have ever had the privilege of working with. In fact this first performer is just one of them. He came to me already an accomplished musician and showed me more things about music that I could ever want to know. I present to you Edward Cullen." Maria said as Edward came out and shook her hand. He quickly bowed to the crowd then took his seat in front of the piano.

"This one is called 'I'm moving on'." Edward said as his hands began hitting the keys and his voice filled the air.

**_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons_**

**_Finally content with a past I regret_**

**_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness_**

**_For once I'm at peace with myself_**

**_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

**_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces_**

**_Each one is different but they're always the same_**

**_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it_**

**_They'll never allow me to change_**

**_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

**_At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me_**

**_And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_**

**_There comes a time in everyone's life_**

**_When all you can see are the years passing by_**

**_And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_**

**_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't_**

**_Stopped to fill up on my way out of town_**

**_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't_**

**_I had to lose everything to find out_**

**_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

**_I'm movin' on_**

The audience went crazy as Edward stood up and took a few bows. The rest of the concert went well until finally it was my turn.

"This final student surprised me. When she first came to my classroom I was amazed at the talent that just oozed from her very soul and I saw nothing but promise from her and I wasn't disappointed. She has done nothing but work her butt off this entire semester and it's paid off. I present to you Isabella Swan." I walked out on stage as my face instantly turned red. I gave Maria a hug, then quickly bowed to the audience. I made my way to the piano and turned to face the audience.

"This song is called Decode." I announced before I took my seat, took a deep breath then started playing.

**_How can I decide what's right_**

**_When you're clouding up my mind?_**

**_I can't win your losing fight_**

**_All the time_**

**_Not gonna ever own what's mine_**

**_When you're always taking sides_**

**_But you won't take away my pride_**

**_No not this time, not this time_**

**_How did we get here?_**

**_I used to know you so well_**

**_Well how did we get here?_**

**_Well, I think I know_**

**_The truth is hiding in your eyes_**

**_And it's hanging on your tongue_**

**_Just boiling in my blood_**

**_But you think that I can't see_**

**_What kind of man that you are_**

**_If you're a man at all_**

**_Well I will figure this one out on my own_**

**_(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")_**

**_On my own_**

**_(My thoughts you can't decode)_**

**_How did we get here?_**

**_I used to know you so well (yeah)_**

**_How did we get here?_**

**_Well, I think I know_**

**_Do you see what we've done?_**

**_We've gone made such fools of ourselves_**

**_Do you see what we've done?_**

**_We've gone made such fools of ourselves_**

**_(Yeah yeah)_**

**_How did we get here_**

**_I used to know you so well (yeah, yeah)_**

**_Well, how did we get here_**

**_I used to know you so well_**

**_I think I know_**

**_I think I know_**

**_There is something_**

**_I see in you_**

**_It might kill me_**

**_I want it to be true_**

I stood up as the audience applauded. I smiled out at the crowd and looked to my left. Edward walked out on stage and took my hand as I smiled at him. He leaned over towards me and I felt his breath on my ear.

"You were amazing." He whispered as I smiled.

"So were you."

Maria walked out with the rest of the class as we all took our bows.

"Thank you so much for joining us this evening. If you would like to purchase the music from tonight there are CDs being sold in the atrium. All the proceeds go towards the music department. Have a great evening." She said as the crowd stood and applauded us once more.

* * *

"You were amazing!" Alice screamed as she ran towards me, my brother following behind.

"Thanks Alice." I said as she hugged me then ran to Edward.

"Sis…that was good. It was about him wasn't it?"

"Of course." I said as my brother pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jazz." I said as he pulled away from me and I was pulled into strong familiar arms.

"You were so great." Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

"You were too baby. God what was that song about?"

"Just everything really. How dumb I was not to make a move on you when I had so many chances…just everything really."

"Well it was amazing."

"Your song was about Jacob wasn't it?"

"Maria wanted me to try something different and I wanted to as well."

"Well it worked. That was amazing."

"So that's it…we're done with the semester."

"Looks like."

"So home we go?"

"Home we go." He said as he pulled me down the aisle.

"Are we going to buy a CD?" I asked as Edward laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'll make you a deal for each review i get you'll receive a piece of the next chapter. I promise. So get to reviewing. lol. **


	12. Feel this Can you Feel this?

**Authors Note: Well it's been a little while again. Sorry it's taken me so long. I was watching an episode of OTH tonight and decided i needed to start working on this. Is everyone excited for Friday??? I know i am but i have to wait till next tuesday to see it. Oh well it'll be great no matter when i see it. So anyways I really like this chapter because there are some funny cheesy lines and some good christmas stuff going on. So let me know what you guys think. This chapter has two songs that are basically the same. They're called 'Feel this' by Enation. Please listen to them both. The first one is the new 2008 version and the second one is the original. It'll help with the story i promise. Ne ways and enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Eleven: Feel this…Can you feel this?**

Edward was sitting in front of the piano when I walked in. He was playing the most beautiful melody I had ever heard and my heart ached to hold him. I walked over to him quietly and sat down on the seat beside him. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hi," He leaned over and kissed me gently as I sighed into the kiss.

"Hi," I whispered to him as he smiled at me.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asked as I nodded.

"I'm always glad to be home when you're with me." She said as he laughed.

"Cheesy Bella."

"Sorry." I said as he laughed even harder.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

We finally pulled apart for some much needed air and he held my face between his hands.

"So what brings you up here?" He asked as I turned to the piano.

"I heard you playing."

"Ah I see." He said as he turned his body back to the piano and placed his hands against the ivory.

"Will you play for me?" I asked quietly as he nodded.

"I'll always play for you." He whispered as he stared into my eyes.

He moved his hands across the piano and hummed along with the tune. I watched him in awe as he started singing the song he'd written.

"**Said the more I sing this song**

**The more I feel your love fall down on me**

**Said the more I sing this song**

**The more I feel your love fall down on me**

**In the darkness I am found**

**Found with your love surrounding me**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

**Said the more I sing this song**

**The more I feel your love fall down on me**

**Said the more I sing this song**

**The more I feel your love is breaking me**

**In the darkness I am found**

**Found with your love surrounding me**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

**Can you let go?**

**Can you let go?**

**Can you let go of the past?**

**Could you let go?**

**Could you let go?**

**Could you let go of the past?**

**What if I told you?**

**If I told you**

**Your tears have never been ignored**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**You're brighter than before**

**You're brighter than before**

**Feel this**

**Feel this**

**My heart beat out of my chest**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**"

I stared at Edward with tears in my eyes. "That was…"

"I wrote this song…when you were Jacob and I recently decided to change it."

"What was it before?"

"About the same only a little different."

"I want to hear it." I said as he stared at me.

"I-"

"Please." I whispered as he put his hand against my cheek.

"There isn't anything in the world that I would deny you of." He said before he turned back to his piano.

**It's gotta be this one**

**You don't have to fake it**

**You know I can take it**

**What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored?**

**And everything that was taken can be restored?**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out of my chest?**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

**It's gotta be just right**

**The soul and the spirit**

**The chord and the lyric**

**What if I told you that innocence is yours?**

**And the beauty you have now is brighter than before? Before**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out of my chest?**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

**(...feel my soul...)**

**Let go**

**Let go and believe**

**Let go**

**Let go and believe**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**My heart beating out of my chest?**

**Feel this**

**Can you feel this?**

**Salvation under my breath**

He pulled me into his arms as the tears continued to fall from my eyes.

"I never thought he deserved you. But you were so happy so I kept it to myself. Instead I sat here and every moment that I wasn't with you or Alice I was here…writing." He said as I stared up at him.

"I love you more than words can ever say."

"I feel the same way." He said as he crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

I walked into my father's house with my brother at my side and was immediately bombarded with hugs from my family. My dad was the first to pull me into his arms, followed shortly by my mother.

"Oh Bella look at you." My mother gushed as I blushed.

"Mom stop it."

"No Bells you look wonderful. So grown up." She said as I pulled away from her and walked towards my father. My mother pulled Jasper into her arms as Charlie looked down at me.

"Uh Bella...I have something to tell you."

"What?" I asked as the front door opened and someone walked in.

I looked over and cringed.

"Jacob is coming over." He said as I made eye contact with my ex.

"Bella." Jacob said as he walked in.

"Hey," I said as he stopped beside me.

"Merry Christmas," He said and I nodded.

"You too Jake." I said before I walked over to my stepfather and hugged him.

Jasper walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay big brother," I said as I looked up at him and he nodded.

"He tries anything."

"I know." I said as we followed everyone into the dinning room.

* * *

Dinner went by uneventful though I could feel Jacob staring at me the entire time.

My father kept giving me sympathetic glances here and there just to say sorry. I wasn't really mad that Jacob was there. I was confused more than anything.

After Dinner we went into the living room and I was instantly bombarded with questions.

"So honey whose the guy?"

"Mom you have to remember Edward." I said as she laughed.

"Oh Edward. I always knew you two would end up together." She said as I heard Jacob snicker from his spot on the couch and jasper glared at him.

I ignored him and continued talking with my mother. "Yeah well it happened. Guess we were the only ones that never thought it would." I said as she laughed.

"That's usually how it goes honey." She said as she patted my hand.

"So how are things going Phil?" I asked.

"Great. The team just got a new sponsor so we should be getting more money to travel more." He said and I nodded.

"That's great. I'll have to come down and check out a game when I'm out of school." He nodded then went back to watching television and playing with my mother's hair.

"So honey where is Edward?" She asked as I sighed.

"His parents kidnapped him for the evening. I'm going up there in the morning."

"Well make sure he comes around here before I leave. I'd like to have a talk with him."

"Oh mom come on." I pleaded as she laughed.

"I'm your mother so that gives me the right to have a talk with your boyfriend. Especially if it's as serious as I think it is." She said as she winked at me.

"So Jasper tell me all about this fiancée of yours." My mom said as Jasper gave me a quick glared.

I smiled and turned away only to find Jacob staring at me.

"So Jacob what have you been up to?" I asked trying to take the attention off of Jasper and possibly me.

"I've been going to school and just hanging around. Nothing too special." He said as Charlie sat up.

"What about that girl?" He said and I turned back to Jacob.

"A girl?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing the other night." Charlie said under his breath and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

"Come on Jake tell us about her." I said as I moved over to the couch.

"It's Leah." He said as I started laughing.

"I always knew she had feelings for you." I said as he turned to me.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah whenever we'd go to the beach or something I could always tell. She just had this look about her. Like I was touching something she wanted." I said as I laughed.

"Figures." He said as he stood up.

"Jake where are you going?" I asked as I stood up.

"It's been nice hanging out with guys again but I have to get going. Billy worries." He said as he walked towards the door and I quickly followed him.

* * *

"Jacob wait." I said as I ran outside after him.

"What?" He said as he stopped but kept his back to me.

"I thought we were going to try to be friends."

"I am trying Bella." He said as he finally turned to me.

"I'm really happy for you and Leah. You two go together." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah we do. We both have horrible tempers and half the time we're too busy fighting to really have a great relationship."

"Oh," I said as he looked down at the ground.

"But sometimes it's good. She gets me for the most part and I get her."

"That's great Jacob. I'm glad you found someone. I always knew you would."

"Yeah like you did."

"Jacob-"

"No I'm happy for you Bella. I really am. He makes you happy that much is obvious."

"He really does."

"Then I'm glad…that's all I wanted for you…to be happy." He said before he started walking towards his car.

I didn't even try to stop him as he got in the rabbit and drove away.

I turned around and walked back inside.

* * *

"Did he leave?" My mom asked as I nodded.

"I wanted to be friends." I whispered as my mom pulled out a chair and told me to sit.

"Honey you cant always be friends with you ex. Sometimes it's just too hard…for both of you."

"But he was my best friend before all of this and now."

"Honey a lot happened between you two…a lot more than you probably are letting on. So it's going to be hard to be friends with him and for him to be friends with you."

"But he's happy now mom. He's moved on and so have I. Why cant we be friends because of it?"

"Because I don't think he's as moved on as you think."

"But I am."

"Oh I know honey." She said with a laugh.

"Mom-"

"Honey how much do you love Edward?"

"With my entire heart. Mom when he isn't around I feel like part of me is missing and that part doesn't come back until he's with me again. I need him like I need oxygen. I can't survive without him." I said as she smiled.

"You're in love with him."

"I'm more than in love with him mom. I can't even describe it." I said as she put her arm around me.

"I'm so happy for you. I've always wanted you to fall head over heels in love like I did, but only better something that was permanent."

"I've found it mom."

"I know you have baby." She said as she leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too honey."

"I'm going up to bed." I said as I stood up and she nodded.

"Good night sweetheart."

"Night mom." I said as I walked up the stairs and into my old room.

* * *

The next morning I drove up to Edward's house with Jasper who was half asleep beside me. We got out of the truck and walked up to the door.

"You could have slept in my room." I said as he groaned.

"That wouldn't have been much better sis. You have hardwood floors too." He said as he rubbed his lower back.

"I'm sorry Jazz. Mom said she could afford a hotel right now." I told him and he nodded.

"I know she explained it to me." He said before Alice threw the door open.

"Good you're here." She said as she ushered us in.

"Merry Christmas to you too Alice." I said as she smiled at me.

"Sorry Merry Christmas Bella. And a very merry Christmas to you my future husband." She said as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Don't push yourself there big brother." I said as I patted his back and he glared at me.

I walked into the living room and was pulled into Edward's arms.

"Finally." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and dug his face in my hair.

"Hi," I whispered as he pulled back and kissed me quickly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. It's not the same being so far away from you." I said as he nodded.

"It's painful." He said and I laughed.

"Incredibly." He smiled at me then we sat down on the couch as presents were dispersed.

* * *

Everyone got what he or she wanted including me. Esme and Carlisle got me some recording equipment and a microphone. Emmett and Rose got me some DVDs that I'd been eyeballing at the store lately and Alice had gotten me a digital photo album because I had been complaining about our local photo place going out of business.

We all sat around the room and talked until Edward took my hand and led me up to his room. He closed the door and turned to me.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private." He said as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a box.

He handed it to me and I stared up at him, "Edward-"

"Open it." He said as I slowly opened it to find the most beautiful charm bracelet I had ever seen. I gently pulled it from the box and felt tears come to my eyes when I saw the heart charm with our initials on it.

"You shouldn't have." I said as he walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted you to have something to remind you of me…always." He said as I smiled.

"I have something already."

"What's that?"

"Your heart…and you have mine."

"You're just full of cheesy comments lately aren't you."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I said before he crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i havent decided exactly what yet but for all the people who review and let me know what they thought of this or any ideas for the next few chapters are going to get something. either a preview or the whole chapter in advance. We'll have to see. So let me know in your reviews guys. Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. you guys are the reason i continue writing. Thanks again. **


	13. Always Love

**Authors Note: Okay so because there is so much going on in my life right now and i needed an outlet i decided to start writing this today and well this chapter just went and never stopped. Ne ways this is the new years chapter. It has Jacob and Leah in it for those of you who like that pairing. The song that starts it off is called Always Love by Nada Surf. It's on the oth 2nd soundtrack. So take a listen to it. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far and thanks for all your awesome reviews. To those of you who are going to see the midnight showings of twilight tonight...DONT TELL ME ANYTHING! I am not going to see it till next tuesday so dont tell me a thing. I want to be surprised at the changes or things they kept the same. So have fun tonight guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Twelve: Always Love**

I adjusted the guitar on my lap as I wrote the ending of the song down in my notebook. I turned to my keyboard and hit a few keys trying to find the right pitch for the tune and smiled as I got it.

"Yes," I said out loud. I picked up my guitar and someone chuckled from across the room.

"Edward." I said with a smile as he walked over to the desk and sat down.

"What are you working on?"

"Just a little something."

"You know we have to leave for the new years party soon, right?"

"Oh crap the party." I said as I put my guitar down and ran to my closet.

Edward followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So what were you working on?"

"Something new. It's been in my head for days." I said as I turned around in his arms.

"Will you play it for me?"

"But the party?"

"We can be a little late." He said as I smiled.

"Alright." I pulled out of his arms and walked over to my bed. I pulled the keyboard closer to me and put my hands down on the keys.

"Its not totally finished." I said as he nodded.

"That's alright." He said and I started playing.

**To make a mountain of your life**

**Is just a choice?**

**But I never learned enough**

**To listen to the voice that told me**

**Always love? Hate will get you every time**

**Always love? Don't wait till the finish line**

**Slow demands come 'round**

**Squeeze the air and keep the rest out**

**It helps to write it down**

**Even when you then cross it out**

**But Always Love? Hate will get you every time**

**Always Love? Even when you wanna fight**

**Self-directed lives**

**I want to know what it'd be like to**

**Aim so high above**

**Any card that you've been dealt, you...**

**Always Love? Hate will get you every time**

**Always Love? Hate will get you?**

**I've been held back by something**

**Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs,**

**I've been held back by something**

**Yeah. You said to me quietly on the stairs.**

**You said?**

**Hey, you good ones.**

**Hey, you good ones.**

**To make a mountain of your life**

**Is just a choice?**

**But I never learned enough**

**To listen to the voice that told me...**

**Always love? Hate will get you every time**

**Always love? Hate will get you?**

**I've been held back by something**

**Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs,**

**I've been held back by something**

**Yeah, You said to me quietly on the stairs**

**You said.**

**Hey, you good ones**

**Hey, you good ones**

**Hey, you good ones**

Edward smiled at me as I pushed the keyboard away.

"So?"

"It's good. Needs a little more work though."

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said as I walked over and quickly got changed.

I walked into the bathroom as he walked over to my keyboard.

I quickly fixed my hair then walked out and saw him sitting there.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"I just…I have been working on something these last few days when you haven't been around. I guess it's consuming me." He said as he got up and walked over to me.

"Can I hear it soon?"

"Actually it's for my final." He said as I smiled.

"Alright fine I'll wait till the final concert." I said as we walked out.

* * *

We walked into the Cullen's house and I was surprised to find Jacob and Leah there.

"Edward?"

"Charlie asked and I said it was alright." He said as he looked down at me. "It's alright isn't it?"

"Of course. Thanks." I said as I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

We walked into the room and everyone smiled and we immediately joined in on the conversation.

I was surprised to find that Leah was going to college and had even convinced Jacob to attend in the fall.

"That's great Jake." I said as he nodded.

"So what are you going to school for Bella?" Leah asked.

"Music…I want to be a producer." I said as she smiled.

"That's a pretty good career. Are you going to move to some big city?"

"Most likely. I graduate next year because it's only a two year degree but Edward doesn't for 3 more years so I'll probably stick around here."

"That's cool." Leah said as Jacob stared at me.

"What?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Nothing."

"No you clearly wanted to say something so do it." I said as he finally turned his entire body towards me.

"Alright fine I think that's stupid." He said as I glared at him.

"You think that my waiting for my boyfriend to graduate is stupid."

"Yep exactly."

"Jacob can I talk to you outside?" I said as I got up and walked out.

* * *

I heard him following me as I opened the door and he slammed it shut behind him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is that you devote your entire life to that guy and sacrifice everything for him."

"Is there something wrong with sacrificing things for the person you love?"

"There is when it gets you no where in life."

"What makes you think that I wont get anywhere in life?"

"I can just tell already. You're going to end up depending on him for the rest of your life if you let him have everything he wants."

"What makes you think he wants me to stick around and wait till he graduates?"

"I can tell."

"Well you must be blind because he doesn't want me to stick around."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. He wants me to move to some big town and start my life. He wants to be the one that follows me." I screamed as he laughed.

"Yeah that's just what he wants you to believe. I know the truth."

"God you are just so quick to judge him aren't you!" I screamed as I stormed away from him.

"Bella I know that type of person he is."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"Really?"

"YES REALLY!"

"Fine explain to me the type of person that your precious Edward is."

"He is a good man who would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it. He is so loving and caring that sometimes it amazes me that he's human and not some angel set from god to make everyone's lives better. He is the best person I know and the man I love with my entire heart. He's never done anything to hurt me. And he will never hurt me…ever."

"Yeah sure whatever. You use to think that about me."

"No I didn't." I whispered as he walked over to me.

"What?" I looked up at him and saw that his nostrils were flaring and his fists were balled up at his sides. I didn't care how mad he was because I was tired of this.

"I said that I didn't. I never thought of you that way."

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't. In fact I don't know why I stayed with you as long as I did."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Jacob we were terrible for each other."

"No we weren't Bella. We were perfect for each other."

"No we weren't. We fought every day and we broke up at least twice a week."

"Well that was your fault." He said as he turned around.

"No it wasn't. I'll admit it was sometimes but most of the time it was because of you."

"How's that?"

"You ran so damn hot and cold I didn't know what to think half the damn time. You would tell me what to do and who to do it with and you never let me think for myself. I never really had any great friends because you did everything you could to scare them off. You monopolized my time so much that I didn't know what it was like to be with out you. I thought I needed you because that's what you wanted me to think. I couldn't be myself with you Jacob. I had to be this perfect person that you wanted me to be and I HATED IT!"

"I NEVER MADE YOU BE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"YES YOU DID! EVERY SINGLE DAY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS ALL ABOUT YOU!"

"Fuck you Bella. " He said as he started walking away.

"What can handle the truth?"

"Oh I can handle the truth al right but this shit is a bunch of lies."

"No it isn't." I said as he turned around and stormed over to me.

"You wanted me Bella. You may never admit that your little rich boy but you wanted me. Hell sometimes I think you still do. You wanted me more than you'll ever want him and when you realize that you'll come running." He said as he put his hand against my cheek.

"Don't touch me." I said as he smiled.

"Oh honey I'll touch you as much as I want." He said before I felt him being ripped away from me.

"Don't touch her ever again." Edward said through clenched teeth as I wrapped my arms around him. I looked up and noticed that Jasper and Emmett were standing on each side of Edward staring Jacob down.

"Just get out of here Jacob." I screamed as Leah came down towards us.

"Let's go Jake." She said as she took his hand and started dragging him away.

He stared at me as he went and I felt a chill up my spine.

Edward turned me and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I nodded.

"I hate him." I whispered as Edward held me against his chest and the tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you are going to be mad at me for making her hate him. But she needed to. He's not the man she thought she loved and she's learned that what they had really wasnt what she made it out to be. Look I'm taking this from my personal life because that happened to me and I was just as angry as Bella was...at first. But trust me she doesnt hate him...she doesnt know how to hate him. Ne ways let me know what you thought. I gave previews to everyone who reviewed so i dont know...i may do that again. It'll depend. Ne ways let me know what you thought. **


	14. Hot and Cold

**Authors Note: Okay i was going to send everyone who reviewed a preview of the chapter but i just couldnt. Mostly because this chapter is so important to the story. It just sets the tone for the rest of the story. We're moving along quickly i know but it's because im anxious to get to the point in the prologue that drew you all in. This song consists of an sex scene so if you're not into it then dont read it. Skip it if you like. I dont think i'm very good with the lemons so we'll see. Ne ways there are four songs in this chapter. 'If I was a boy' by Beyonce, 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry (I love her), 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult and 'They'll Never Know' by Ross Copperman (ne one who as seen the season 4 finale of oth knows the song i bet). Guys this chapter is very important to me and i'm so nervous about it. It's the longest one i've written. Sex scenes are so hard to write so i'm really nervous about it. So for everyone who reviews i will give you a special shout out in the next chapter because you're amazing. To those of you who reviewed. Thank you. I write this for you. This story already has more reviews than any of my others so it's pretty amazing and it's all thanks to you guys. So thank you! Well on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Thirteen: Hot & Cold**

I dropped my bag on my bed and walked over to my keyboard. I had a few weeks to finish two songs for my final project and I was having a really hard time getting started. It didn't help that Edward had been so distant lately. Things between us had been so great before Jacob acted like a total jackass at the Cullen's New Years Party.

"Stupid Jacob." I muttered as my door opened.

"Hi," Edward whispered as I looked up at him.

"Hey," I said as he walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I know I've been kind of a dick lately and I'm sorry. I just…I don't know."

"Edward," I said as I turned my body towards him.

"When I think about what he could have done to you…it makes me so angry…and I don't want you to see that."

"Edward, you stopped him."

"But what if I hadn't?"

"Then I would have stopped him."

He smiled at me and leaned forward to capture my lips in a simple kiss.

"I would love to believe that love, but we both know he would have been to strong for you."  
"You don't know. I have moves."

He laughed for the first time in a month and I smiled. "So tomorrow is Valentines Day."

"Yeah,"

"Spend it with me."

"Of course." I said as he smiled.

"Good," He said before he stood up, "I have a few things to finish for that stupid final project."

"Yeah me too."

"Tomorrow you're all mine." He said before he walked out of my room.

I smiled as I looked down at my keyboard and finally felt that bit of inspiration I had been craving for weeks.

* * *

"Here," Alice said as she threw a dress at me.

"What's this?" I asked as she walked into my closet and started rummaging through it.

"That's your outfit for tonight." She said as she looked at me quickly.

"But I already had an outfit.

"Trust me you're going to want to wear that." She said with a knowing tone in her voice.

"Alice what do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing, just …trust me okay?"

"Fine." I said as I walked over to my bed and stripped down. I finished putting on the dress as Alice walked over to me.

"Here," She said as she handed me a pair of dark blue heels.

"Where were those?" I asked as she laughed.

"I found them in the back of your closet. I think you got them for prom last year." She said as she surveyed me.

"Do I look alright?" I asked shyly as she smiled.

"You look amazing. Now come on let me do your hair and your makeup." She dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us.

After a few minutes I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe it.

"Alice…I look…"

"You look amazing." She said.

I turned around and pulled me into a hug. "You're all I could have asked for in a sister." She said as she pulled away and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You're already my sister." I told her as she smiled.

"I will be in a few months I guess." She laughed and we walked out of my room together.

Alice told me to wait at the top of the stairs as she ran down them. "Edward," She called as I heard him get up, "She's ready." She looked up at me and motioned for me to walk down the stairs.

I took a deep breath and started down. I stared at Alice until I saw him. He was staring up at me with dark green eyes and I felt my heart melt. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt with black dress pants and I felt the drool start to fall as I got to the bottom.

"Bella," He said as he took my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Edward, god you look amazing." I said as he smiled down at me.

"No love you look amazing." He whispered as he led us to the door.

"Have fun tonight you two." Alice called from my brother's arms.

"Take care of my sister." Jasper said as Edward nodded before pulling me out the door.

"Wow, that was…"

"You'd think we never went on a date before." Edward said with a laugh as we walked to the Volvo.

* * *

We drove a little ways off campus and Edward stopped the car in front this Italian restaurant that I had wanted to try for weeks. He walked around to open the door for me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"Reservation for Cullen." Edward told the hostess who was practically drooling over him.

"Right his way sir." She said as she started walking ahead of us, swaying her ass suggestively as she went.

"She's so obvious." I whispered to Edward who laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Here you are, your server will be with you in a moment." She said as she winked at Edward before leaving.

"She was." He said as held out my chair for me.

"You don't really notice it do you?" I asked as he sat down.

"Not really. I mean I guess I don't pay attention."

"So you don't see how much you dazzle people?"

"No I guess I don't. I mean do I dazzle you Bella?"

"Frequently." I whispered as he stared at me.

"Hi, I'm Jenny I'll be your server for the evening. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked as she stared at Edward.

"I'll have a coke and my girlfriend will have a?"

"A coke as well thanks you." I said as she gave me a dirty look before walking away.

"I don't think she liked that." I said as he shook his head.

"Well she'll just have to deal with it."

* * *

The rest of the meal went by quickly and before I knew it we were in the car.

"So are you having a good night?" He asked as he headed back towards the house.

"Yea, I've missed you lately."

"I've missed you too. I'm so sorry for acting like I have."

"Edward, it's all right. I just…if something is really bugging you…will you talk to me about it? Please?"

"I will…I promise."

"Thanks." I whispered as he took my hand into his and brought it up to his lips.

"So this night isn't quite over yet." He said as he pulled up to the house.

"It isn't?"

"Not at all. I have something for you." He said as he got out of the car and walked to my side.

"Edward I didn't get you anything."

He rolled his eyes and dragged me to the back yard. "Close your eyes."

I did as he said as I felt him drag me further into the back yard until he stopped. I heard him moving around until he finally told me to open them.

I stared at the scene in from of me as I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"What did you?"

"Emmett helped me hang the lights on the trees. I just wanted this to be perfect." He said as he turned me towards him and got down on one knee.

"Edward?" I said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Bella…ever since I met you, you've been such a huge part of my life that I cant picture it without you. You complete me Bella. I love you with my whole heart. While I know it's too soon for marriage I want you to have something that shows you that someday that's what I want. So I offer you this promise ring…and I promise you that someday I will ask you to be my bride."

"Edward," I said as he stood up and put the ring on my left ring finger. "I love you so much."  
He leaned forward and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. We broke apart for air as his lips went down my neck and I felt my heart rate speed up. I knew where this was heading and I didn't want it to stop. He pulled back and looked at me as I stared into his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs." I said as he nodded.

* * *

We walked up the stairs and I noticed that the house was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went out. They wanted us to have some privacy." He said as he looked at me.

"Of course they did." I whispered as we walked into my room.

I looked over at my bed and suddenly I was nervous.

"Bella we don't have to do this if you don't want to." Edward said as he walked over to me and I shook my head.

"No I want to. I want you." I said before I leaned over and kissed him gently.

The kiss soon turned more passionate as I started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and pulled the zipper down on my dress. His lips left mine and placed gentle kisses down my neck and across my collarbone as I sighed. I pushed his shirt off and ran my hands down his chest and he sighed.

"Bella," I looked up at him as he pushed my dress off my shoulders and it fell to the floor at me feet.

I suddenly felt too exposed as he studied my body and I attempted to cover myself with my hands.

"No," He said as he moved my hands, "Please…I need to see you…all of you."

I dropped my hands away as he leaned forward to place a kiss above my cleavage and I felt his hands move to the clasp of my bra. He quickly removed it as my bra fell to the floor with my dress. He moved his hands to my breasts and looked up at me.

I moaned as he moved his fingers across my nipples, turning them into little peaks as he smiled.

"That feel good?"

"God Edward you have no idea." I said as he started moving us towards my bed.

I felt my legs hit it and he started lowering me down.

"We're not exactly fair." I whispered as he smiled.

"Should I remove my pants?" He asked as I nodded.

He quickly removed his shoes and socks before taking his pants off. He crawled back up to me and I admired the bulge in his boxers.

"See something you like?" He asked as I nodded.

I moved my hand forward and ran it across the bulge and his eyes crossed.

"Bella," He moaned as I tried it again.

"God, Bella." He moaned again as his hands started to explore my body.

I got a little bolder and I slipped my hand inside his boxers. He gasped as my hand covered him.

"You like that?" I asked as he nodded.

"Bella, god you have no idea." He said as he stared into my eyes before he slipped his hand into my panties and down to the place I most wanted him to touch. I nearly screamed as his fingers moved around my clit and he smiled.

"The tables have turned love."

"God Edward please,"

"Please what?" He asked as I pleaded with him.

"Please make love to me."

"Hold on," He said as he got up and walked into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and held up the condom.

"Oh," I said as he smiled.

He pulled down his boxers and I stared at how big he was. He watched my eyes as he put the condom on before coming back over to me.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how that's going to fit in there." I said as he laughed.

"It will. I promise."

"It's going to hurt isn't it?"

"At first…but I'll go slow and if you don't want to anymore just tell me and we'll stop." He said as he pulled down my panties and I spread my legs for him.

I nodded as he positioned himself at my entrance and I took a deep breath.

"I love you Bella." He said before he gently pushed into me and I felt something inside of my break.

I bit my lip as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella?"

I nodded to him and he didn't move.

"I'm alright…just…be gentle." I said as he nodded.

He started moving again and to my amazement the pain quickly faded and turned into something else. Something…amazing.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as I felt myself getting tighter and my insides felt like they were on fire.

"Bella," He moaned as he started increasing his pace and I felt like I was going to explode.

"Oh god I think I'm going to…."

"Me too, just let it go Bella." He said as I felt myself falling and I knew he was coming right along with me.

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!" We called at the same time as we both rode out our orgasms together.

He pulled out of me and I noticed the blood on him and then on me.

"Oh god." I said as I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. I got in the shower and started scrubbing the blood away as Edward got in.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I turned to him.

"Love, it was your first time, it's common to bleed."

"But I didn't want,"

"Shh it's alright. I didn't mind."

"You didn't?"

"No of course not."

We cleaned each other off then quickly dried each other off. I smiled when I noticed that Edward had changed the sheets.

We crawled into bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered as he pulled me closer to him.

"You are my life now." He said before I felt my eyes get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The weeks flew by and before I knew it the final concert had rolled around. I had spent the last few months preparing the two songs I had to play and I was fairly certain that I was going to do alright…at least I thought I was.

"Bella," Alice called as she walked up to me.

"Hey Ali, where are you guys sitting?"

"We're in the third row. Jasper is really excited for you. Are you excited?"

"Yeah of course. I'm just really nervous. Have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah he's around here. You're going before him right?"

"Yeah he's last this time."

"That's cool. Well looks like this thing is about to start I had better take my seat. Good luck sis." She said before she walked away. I turned around as Edward walked over to me.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…god I'm so nervous though."

"Just pretend you're only playing for me." He said as he leaned over and kissed my neck. I sighed and he pulled me into him.

"Edward," I whispered as he chuckled.

"I love you." He kissed me before walking away.

I stood on the side as the concert started and one of the other freshmen started performing his songs. Before I knew it I was up.

"Our next performer has been working on her two pieces since February and I must say they are amazing. I present to you Bella Swan." Maria said as she smiled at me and I took the stage.

"My first song is called if I was a boy." I said as I put my hands on the keyboard and let the music consume me.

**If I were a boy**

**even just for a day**

**I'd roll out of bed in the morning**

**and throw on what I wanted and go**

**Drink beer with the guys**

**and chase after girls**

**I'd kick it with who I wanted**

**and I'd never get confronted for it**

**cause they stick up for me**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her**

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taking you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**If I were a boy**

**I would turn off my phone**

**Tell everyone it's broken**

**so they'd think that I was sleeping alone**

**I'd put myself first**

**and make the rules as I go**

**Cause I know that she'll be faithful,**

**waiting for me to come home, to come home.**

**If I were a boy**

**I think I could understand**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**I swear I'd be a better man**

**I'd listen to her**

**Cause I know how it hurts**

**When you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause he's taking you for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**It's a little too late for you to come back**

**Say it's just a mistake,**

**think i'd forgive you like that**

**If you thought I would wait for you**

**you thought wrong**

**But you're just a boy**

**You don't understand**

**and you don't understand, ohhhh**

**How it feels to love a girl**

**Someday you wish you were a better man**

**You don't listen to her**

**You don't care how it hurts**

**Until you lose the one you wanted**

**Cause you're taking her for granted**

**And everything you had got destroyed**

**But you're just a boy**

The audience applauded as I smiled. "Thank you, my final song is called Hot and Cold." I looked out at my brother and he gave me a small smile before I started playing.

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**Yeah you, PMS**

**Like a bitch**

**I would know**

**And you over think**

**Always speak**

**Cryptically**

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

**You,You don't really want to stay, no**

**You,But you don't really want to go-oh**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**We used to be**

**Just like twins**

**So in sync**

**The same energy**

**Now's a dead battery**

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**

**Now your plain boring**

**I should know that**

**you're not gonna change**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

**You,You don't really want to stay, no**

**You,But you don't really want to go-oh**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

**Stuck on a roller coaster**

**Can't get off this ride**

**You change your mind**

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

**Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

**You,You don't really want to stay, no**

**You,But you don't really want to go-oh**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in and you're out**

**You're up and you're down**

I bowed the audience before I walked off the stage. Edward was waiting for me as I walked off.

"That was amazing." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up at him.

"What?"

"My first song,"

"I know…it's okay. I wont take you for granted again. I promise." He said before he walked onto the stage and waved to the audience. I watched him as he set up in front of the microphone before he started talking.

"This song is called Pretty Girl."

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about**

**That's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel**

**It's the way**

**That he kisses you**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**

**Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men**

**And that's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**And that's what you get for falling again**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel**

**It's the way**

**That he kisses you**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel**

**It's the way**

**That he kisses you**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**Love**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl**

**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**

**Pretty soon she'll figure out**

**You can never get 'em out of your head**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you cry**

**It's the way**

**That he in your mind**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you feel**

**It's the way**

**That he kisses you**

**It's the way**

**That he makes you fall in love**

**Love**

The audience went crazy as he looked over at me. I mouthed I love you as he turned back to the audience.

"This last and final song of the evening is called they'll Never Know."

**Hush, baby don't cry,**

**Just get through this night,**

**Overcome**

**Cos all that you are,**

**Is broken inside,**

**But they'll never know, they'll never know**

**Don't think that they'll change,**

**They push you away,**

**Far from home,**

**Cos all that they are,**

**Is broken inside,**

**But they'll never know, they'll never know.**

**Don't you cry, tonight**

**Rest your weary eyes**

**Cuz all that you are**

**Is broken inside,**

**It's nothing you can change,**

**It's nothing you could hide,**

**It's nothing you could hide.**

**Pink flowers and bows,**

**Is all you should know,**

**And summer days**

**Cuz all that you are,**

**Is beautiful child,**

**But they'll never know, they'll never know.**

**So, Don't you cry, tonight**

**Rest your precious eyes**

**Cuz all that you are,**

**Is beautiful child,**

**It's nothing they could change,**

**It's nothing you can hide,**

**It's nothing you should hide.**

**Cuz all that you are,**

**Is beautiful child,**

**But they'll never know, they'll never know.**

Edward walked off the stage and pulled me into his arms as the tears fell from my eyes.

"I love you so much." He said as I leaned up and kissed his lips.

* * *

**A/N: As always please let me know what you thought. I'm so nervous about this. Ahhh...I'll be waiting on pins and needles till you guys review. **


	15. Forever and Ever, Amen

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I started my new job and things just got so hectic. But i had some time today and was determined to get this chapter out! Two songs in this one. 'We are Man and Wife' by Michelle Featherstone (it's going to be the song my boyfriend and I dance at, at our reception when we get married so i love it) and 'Forever and Ever Amen' by 8mm. Both are great songs that you should listen to while reading this. **

**Shout outs are at the bottom. Thanks so much for reviewing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Forever and Ever, Amen**

I glared at Alice as she threw my maid of honor dress at me. "Alice I'm going to look like an idiot."

Alice walked over to me and smacked my arm. "No you're not. Blue is a gorgeous color on you that's why I chose it." She said as she glared back at me.

"Fine," I said as I walked into the dressing room to change. I walked out a few minutes later and walked over to the others.

"Okay guys get your giggles out now." I said as Esme, Rosalie and Alice all stared at me.

"Bella," Esme said as she walked over to me, "You look incredible." She said as I looked down.

"I do?"

"You really do Bella." Rose said from her spot beside Alice. I looked over at her and smiled.

It wasn't very often that Rose complimented me, but when she did I knew to take it seriously.

"Thanks Rose." I said as she smiled at me.

"This is the one for sure." Alice said as she walked around me inspecting everything.

"Does it fit your expectations your majesty?"

Alice laughed and nodded. "Yeah it does. Oh Bella thank you so much for being my maid of honor." She said as she pulled me into a hug.

"You're my best friend Alice. I couldn't imagine not doing it." I said, as we pulled apart.

"Okay so we're all set right?" Rose asked as she picked up her bridesmaid dress and Alice nodded.

"We're all set. Oh god I cant believe I'm getting married next week." She said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Alice it's going to be great."

"Bella I need a favor." She asked as she turned to me.

"What's up?"

"I want you to sing at my wedding."

"What?"

"I want you to sing at my wedding…please?"

I smiled at her and pulled her into my arms. "I'd be honored." I said as she hugged me tighter.

"Thank you Bella."

"Anything for you sis." I said as we walked to the car, our arms linked together as sisters.

**

* * *

One Week Later**

**EPOV**

I walked towards the groom's dressing room when I heard someone whistle behind me. I turned around and smiled when I saw Bella standing there.

"Come here you," I said as she ran towards me and I pulled her into my arms.

"I missed you this week." She whispered as I held her close to me.

"I missed you so much Bella. I tried so hard to get away, but Esme wouldn't hear of it. She wanted me to spend as much time as possible with my sister before she became a Mrs."

She pulled away and smiled up at me. "It's alright. I spent a lot of time with Jasper and my mom. It was nice."

"God I love you," I said as I pulled her back into my arms and I felt her sigh against me.

"I love you so much Edward." She whispered before I heard someone cough behind us. We turned around and Rose shook her head.

"Bella we need you in here." She said as Bella nodded then looked up at me.

"I'm sorry I really do need to go get ready." She said as I nodded.

"Same here. I'll see you in a little while."

"I'll be there." She said as she leaned up and placed a chaste kiss against my lips before walking away.

I watched her enter the bride's room with Rose before I walked in to get ready with the guys.

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Alice," I said as she ran around the room like a crazy person, "Honey calm down."

Alice turned to me and glared. "How can I calm down? I'm about to get married." She said, as I turned to Rose. We shared a quick look before walking over to Alice and pushing her down into her seat.

"What are you two doing?"

"Alice it's completely normal to be nervous before your wedding." Rose said as Alice shook her head.

"That's just it. I'm not nervous."

"Then what's with the speedy Gonzalez impression?" I asked as she laughed.

"I feel like I should be. I mean its normal to have seconds thoughts on your wedding day but I'm not having any I just feel like that it's normal at all. Like something is wrong."

"There's nothing wrong Alice. You have wanted to get married for as long as I've known you." Rose said as I smiled.

"Alice you're not nervous because you love my brother and you're more than sure that you two can make this work. Hell I'm sure that you two can make this work. You two are made for each other. I know that, he knows that and I know deep down that you know that too."

Alice looked up at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. "He's my soul mate Bella."

"I know Ali…he really is." I said as she wiped her eyes.

"What are we waiting for…I need to get ready." She said before she ran into the closet to grab her dress.

We all got ready quickly and before I knew it, it was time. I turned to Alice when Esme opened the door and smiled.

"I love you." I said as I held out my hand for her to take.

She took my hand and squeezed it gently. "You're my best friend Bella and I love you so much."

I walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she hugged me back.

"I couldn't imagine a better person for my brother than you. Thank you for making him so happy."

We pulled apart and she smiled at me. "Ditto." She said before Esme walked over to us.

"Come on girls we have a wedding to get to."

We all walked out the door and took our places in line.

* * *

It was a relatively small wedding so Alice had opted for no flower girl or ring bearer. Instead Jasper had asked Emmett and Edward to stand beside him and Alice had asked Rosalie and I. I looked down the aisle and saw my mother and father standing beside each other holding hands while my step father stood behind my mother with his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay girls," Irina, Edward and Alice's cousin, said, "It's time."

Rose slowly walked down the aisle and Emmett's eyes followed her the entire way. I saw him mouth I love you and I knew that they were going to be next.

"Okay Bella your turn," Irina said as I took a deep breath and started walking. The minute I hit the aisle my eyes instantly connected with Edwards. We stared at each other as I walked down and he smiled at me. "I love you," I mouthed as he continued to stare at me.

"I love you too," He mouthed back as I took my place beside Rose.

The music changed and Alice appeared at the end of the aisle with Carlisle holding her arm.

I looked at my brother who was staring at Alice and I knew that she was it for him. Finally she made it to him and together they walked towards the priest.

The ceremony went by quickly and before I knew it was time for me to present my first gift to the couple.

I walked up the microphone and looked down at my brother and sister.

"This is for you two." I took a deep breath and I heard the music start behind me.

**All the things you are to me**

**Darling you have set me free**

**Always give you what you need**

**and what you deserve**

**All the joy and all this love**

**I know that it is from above**

**And now together there's enough to fill this world**

**'Cause you are the love of my life**

**You are the love of my life**

**And now we're man and wife**

**All the things that you will do**

**And now I'm standing next to you**

**And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives**

**With you beside me I have won**

**I'm glad I've waited for so long**

**There is no doubt that you are the one**

**for me**

**You are the love of my life**

**You are the love of my life**

**There'll be times(we make the time)**

**There'll be things(we will bring)**

**Everything is going to be fine**

**Now you're in my life**

**So I give you heart and soul**

**It's yours to take wherever you go**

**Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep**

**God has blessed this sacred vow**

**Angels line above and look down**

**See the two of us, we found the perfect love**

**You are the love of my life**

**You are the love of my life**

**You are the love of my life**

**Yeah, you are the love of my life**

**Now we're man and wife**

**We're man and wife**

**Now we're man and wife**

**We're man and wife**

**We're man and wife**

I took my spot again and Alice smiled at me.

"Thank you," She said as I nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am honored to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Swan."

The couple walked down the aisle and I turned to Edward. I walked towards the middle to meet him and he took my arm into his.

"That was beautiful love."

"Thank you." I said as we walked down the aisle and I shared a smile with my mother.

"I couldn't ask for a better guy for my sister."

"I couldn't ask for a better girl for my brother." I said as he smiled down at me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you." He said as he took our spots in line.

* * *

"Its speech time guys." Irina said as she handed Edward the microphone during dinner.

Edward stood up and tapped his glass. "So as the best man I'm expected to give some kind of a speech. Well I couldn't really think of anything that wouldn't sound cheesy or cliché so I decided to just wing it. As you all know Alice is my twin sister, she's been there for me for my entire life and there isn't a single thing that I wouldn't do for her. For the longest time it was she and I against the world but things changed. We grew up and my sister became an amazing woman that I'm so proud to call my sister. I love you Alice and I wish you nothing but the best. Jasper…take care of her…she's worth everything." He said before walking over to Alice and hugging her. I saw her whispered something in his ear before Edward kissed her cheek gently. Jasper shook Edward's hand then Edward handed me the microphone.

I stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm Bella, Alice's best friend and Jasper's little sister. Jasper has been my hero since we were children. Anything he could do I was bound and determined to do as well. He has always been there for me for everything. And I adore him. He is my hero, my big brother and my protector. I wish you nothing but happiness Jazz and I love you so much. Alice…you've been my best friend for the last few years but it feels like you've been in my life forever. I can't imagine a day without you. I love you babe and I'm so glad that you choose my brother. Thank you." I walked over to Jasper who pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Bella. You're my hero too." He said and I pulled away with tears in my eyes. I walked over to Alice and she pulled into a hug as well.

"Thank you for everything Bells. You're amazing and the best sister in the world."

"So are you." I said before I walked over to my seat again.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention." The DJ said as I watched Edward walk over to him.

"It's time for the couple's first dance. The song is called Forever and Ever, Amen and It's being sung tonight by the bride's brother and best man, Edward Cullen."

Edward took the mic and looked at the couple.

"You two are amazing. I love you both." He said before he started singing.

**Everybody knows,**

**You don't get what you plan**

**And everybody runs away from what they don't understand**

**Everybody hides away the guilt of their youth.**

**And everybody wonders why no one ever tells the truth**

**Mmmmmmm....**

**Everybody knows that everybody wants**

**And everybody has their ghosts,**

**That emptiness that haunts**

**When everybody adds it up,**

**They've lost more than they've won**

**And everybody wishes they were just like everyone**

**Forever and ever amen**

**Forever and ever amen**

**Mmmm...**

**Forever and ever amen**

**Oooohhh...**

**Forever and ever amen**

**Oooohhh...**

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh) **

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh)**

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh)**

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh)**

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh)**

**Forever and ever amen (Oooohh)**

**Forever and ever amen**

**Forever and ever, amen**

Edward walked over to me and held out his hand as another slow song started. I gladly took it and he led me out onto the dance floor.

We didn't say anything for the entire dance. There weren't words for what I was feeling in that moment. It was like in that moment I knew. Edward Cullen was my soul mate and someday we would be man and wife.

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**Cydryna Marie: **Thank you so much for your kind words. Your stories are amazing and i'm honored that you're taking the time to read mine. Thank you so much!

**Hyde's Bride:** Honey I just adore you. You are so amazing. Thank you so much for your constant support and kind words. You are one of my best friends and i cherish you.

**Barbiedoll123: **I think you can guess whose son it is in the prologue. LOL. If not the answer will present itself in the next chapter. Thank you for your review.**  
**

**becp: **I'm glad you're loving this. I'm not even close to the end.**  
**

**sha56: **I love the Academy is...and Sugarcult so much. I'm glad i'm not alone in my obsession. Thank you so much and look for more Academy and Sugarcult in the future.**  
**

**Kayla M: **I believe i answered your question in a PM But i'll answer again just to be sure. The first song was called Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and the second one was called They'll Never Know by Ross Copperman.**  
**

**twilighthero1:** LOL I did change the story to M because of that scene and possibly more like it in the future.**  
**

**FRK921: **I'm a music freak so i'm always looking for good songs to go with my stories. I'm glad you enjoyed them.**  
**

**MashiaraDaiSha: **I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story. Thank you for your kind review and i really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. **  
**

**Carconee:** Thank you for telling me to not wait on pins and needles. I'm so glad you enjoyed that scene. I usually dont like to write them. But for this story i felt i needed to. **  
**

**narniagirl17: **Thank you for you review. Here's the update i promised you so long ago. lol.

**This chapter goes out to all of you!**


	16. Love Story

**Authors Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed last chapter and those of you who havent had a chance yet well it's alright. lol we're speeding things up a little since i want to get to the good stuff. So here is the next chapter. It's the start of the new school year. And the only song in here is Love Story by Taylor Swift. I just love that song. Okay so enjoy guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Fifteen: Love Story**

"So," Alice said as she walked in the living room and looked at all of us, "Since it is our last night here I was thinking that we'd have a movie night."

"Alright let's watch some action movies." Emmett said from his spot on the couch beside Rose, who smacked him on the arm.

"Actually I had a different idea." Alice said as she walked over to me with her hands behind her back.

"Alice what are you up to?" I asked as she smiled down at me.

"Your brother told me some things about you that I found to be VERY interesting." She said as I glared up at her.

"What did he tell you?" I asked as I turned away from her to give Jasper a death glare.

"He told me about your secret passion for a certain Disney movie."

I looked up at her and gave her the dirtiest looked I could muster.

"Love what's wrong?" Edward asked as Jasper laughed lightly from beside him.

"Shut up Jasper," I said as I glared at him before looking at Edward, "You'll see." I said as Alice smiled at me again.

"I thought we'd watch the entire saga." She said as she dropped three DVDs into my lap. I looked down and cringed. There in my lap sat the little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2 and the little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning.

"Damn it Alice." I said as she giggled and walked over to Jasper.

"Ha Bella has a thing for the mermaid movies." Emmett said as I reached over and smacked his shoulder, effectively hurting myself in the process.

"We're not watching these." I said as I picked up the stack and handed it to Alice.

"Oh come on Bella, PLEASE?!" Alice pleaded and I felt myself caving in.

"Fine, but I have to warn you I start singing when Ariel does. Hell I start singing when anyone does. I know all the words." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned towards my ear. "I'll sing with you love." He whispered and I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I said as Alice stood up to put the first one in.

"So should we start at the true beginning or go from oldest to youngest?"

"Ah start with the true one. I haven't seen that one yet." I said as Alice laughed.

"I knew you'd cave you want to see this as much as we want to see you watching it." She said as she put the DVD in then we back over to Jasper.

"You are so dead pixie." I whispered as she blew me a kiss.

I turned my attention back to the movie and before I knew it the movie was finished.

"That was so sad," I said as I grabbed a Kleenex from the box on the table and wiped my eyes.

"Love it's just a movie." Edward said as I shook my head.

"Yeah but it's still sad. Just how heart broken he was because she was gone…I couldn't imagine that kind of pain, And to have to look at your children especially Ariel. That would suck."

Edward rolled her eyes and pulled me into his arms.

"Whatever you say love." He said as I laughed lightly.

Alice got up and put the first one and I smiled as the screen filled with the familiar scene of prince Eric's ship.

* * *

The rest of the night went by quickly and to my surprise whenever I started singing everyone else sang along as well and before I knew it Edward was leading me up to bed.

We walked into his room and I excused myself to change. When I came out he was waiting for me on the bed.

"Come here." He said as he held out his arms and I crawled into them eagerly.

"Thanks for singing with me." I said as he nodded.

"You're cute you know that?"

"Thank?" I said as he laughed.

"No you really are. Someday you're going to make an amazing mother."

I looked up at him and he looked down at me, "What?"

"Just tonight seeing how you are…how caring you can be about things…you're going to make an excellent mother and wife someday." He whispered as I smiled.

"You are too you know. The way you are with Alice…I know you'll be amazing with any children we have."

"So you want to have children?" Edward asked as he raised his eyebrow mischievously.

"Of course I do. In fact I feel that we should get as much practice in making children as we can before we have to try it for real." Edward laid me down and kissed my lips gently before he laughed.

"I think so too Bella." I laughed with him then grabbed his head and crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

After that time seemed to fly by and before they knew it Jasper was graduating and Christmas was around the corner. The group ended up going back home for the holidays again only this time they spent them at Jasper and Alice's new home, where Jasper would be living while Alice finished up school. It was tough for Alice to leave Jasper behind in January but with promises of a fast semester ahead she happily came along. Finally at the end of January we were finally settling into a routine and things were started to seem normal again.

I pulled out my keyboard, which I had severely neglected over the last semester and ran my hands along the keys. I was done with all my music production classes so I hadn't really had time to come up with anyone new material in a while. But I decided that today I would come up with something even if it took all night. I pulled out a pencil and my composition notebook and started going to town. After a few hours I looked up to find Alice staring at me.

"Hey," I said as I set everything aside.

"Hey what are you working on?"

"A new song. Why?"

"Is it any good?"

"I don't know. You want to hear it?" I asked as she nodded and sat down on my bed beside me.

"Okay please keep in mind that it's a work in progress. She nodded and I turned back to the keyboard. I took a deep breath and started playing.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes**

**And the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony of summer air**

**See the lights,**

**See the party, the ball gowns**

**I see you make your way through the crowd**

**You say hello**

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you please don't go, and I said:**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

**Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

**But you were everything to me**

**And I was begging you please don't go and I said:**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real,**

**Don't be afraid**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,**

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said:**

**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad you'll pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

Alice smiled at me when I turned to her. "What do you think?"

"I love it Bella. It's really good."

"Thanks. I just sort of came to me." I said as she smiled.

"So I came in here to ask you something."

"Oh yeah what's up?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Anything?"

"I'm going to grocery store and I was going to pick up some tampons."

"Oh hold on let me go check." I said as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet and found the box that should be empty still half full. I stood up slowly and started counting the weeks off in my head. 'One…two…three…,' I ran out of the bathroom and stared at Alice.

"Oh my god."

"I'll get you a test while I'm out." She said as she stood up and started walking to the door.

"Wait how did you?"

"Bella you're my best friend. I know you better than anyone." She said before she walked out the door.

I walked over to my bed and sat there for a really long time until Alice came back in. She walked over to me and handed me the plastic bag, which I took greedily.

"Do you know what you're doing?" She asked as I nodded and practically ran to the bathroom.

I came out a minute later and handed the test to Alice.

She looked down then looked up at me. "Bella,"

"That little pink plus sign is so unholy," I said as I stared down at the ground.

Alice got up and wrapped her arms around me. "While I love the Juno quote honey we need to talk about this." She said as I nodded. We walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Alice what am I going to do?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I have no idea honey…but can I say something?"

"What?"

"For some reason I really want to have the Morgan freeman conversation from Juno with you." I laughed and smacked her with a pillow.

After a few minutes we calmed down and I looked over at her. "I guess I'll have to get a hamburger phone then." She laughed at me then took my hand into hers.

"He'll support you no matter what you decide."

"I already know what I want to do."

"Which is?"

"I am going to have this baby…it's mine and it's Edwards. I'm going to have it." I said as she smiled.

"I was so hoping you'd say that." She said as she wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.

We held each other for a long time before we heard the door downstairs open.

"That's probably Edward. I'll get out of you hair." She said as she stood up.

"Can you get rid of that?" I asked as she nodded then walked out of the room.

I waited a few minutes until Edward opened my door.

"Hey love," He said as I smiled.

"Hi," I said trying to sound happy but it didn't really get there.

"What's wrong?' He asked as he walked over to me.

"I have to tell you something." I said as he sat down.

"Okay, should I be sitting or standing?" He asked as I took his hands into mine and turned to face him completely.

"Sitting is probably for the best."

"Okay," He said as he turned his entire body to face mine as well.

"God I don't know any way to say this other than to just say it."

"Say what Bella?"

"I'm pregnant." I said as Edward stared at me before he stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Authors Note: Before you go on did you think i was going to leave it there? I almost did but i decided that would be too mean. LOL So here i'm going to be nice and give you the next part. **

* * *

I stood up and ran out the door and found Edward sitting in the hallway with his head between his legs.

"Edward?" I asked as he held up his hand.

"Give me a minute love." He said as I slid down the wall to sit beside him.

After a few minutes he turned to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I thought I was going to throw up to be honest with you."

"Oh," I said as I looked down at my feet.

"Bella," I turned to look at him and he smiled at me.

"huh?"

"I'll support whatever decision you make. No matter what."

"I'm having our baby Edward."

Edward stood up and pulled me up with him. "Thank you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"So you're happy?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm ecstatic. I know it's a lot sooner than I planned but I don't care. We're having a baby Bella. That's all that matters right now." He said as tears came to my eyes.

"I thought you would freak out and not want anything to do with his."

"How little faith you have in me love." He said before he crushed his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i just watched all the little mermaid movies cuz i got the second one and the third ones for christmas. They're all so good. i've loved little mermaid my whole life practically and i just...ah i cant even say how awesome it is. Whenever i watch them i start singing out loud. It's hilarious. So i had to make Bella do that too. That was for giggles mostly. So let me know what you thought. **


	17. Graduation and Breaking News

**Authors Note: Okay so I'm not too happy with this chapter. It's really just a filler. The next chapter has ALL the drama that you guys have been waiting for. There is a little surprise in here. There are three different point of views in it. So i hope you guys enjoy that. The only song in here is Tailor Made by Colbie Caillat. Enjoy guys and leave a review. Thanks to all of you who reviewed you're the reason i do this.**

* * *

**Love's Bond:**

**Chapter Sixteen: Graduation and Breaking News**

**BPOV**

I stood outside my father's front door trying to work up the nerve to actually knock on it.

I could just hear Edward's voice in my head telling me that everything was going to be alright. I mentally kicked myself for not allowing him to come with me…but I knew I had to do this alone. I knew I had to mostly because Charlie wasn't as alone as I would have liked. I looked down at the car parked on the curb and sighed. 'It's now or never Swan,' I told myself as I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds and my father's face appeared.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Hey dad," I said as he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" He asked as I pulled off my jacket and hung it up.

"I needed to talk to you about something. I thought it would be better to do it in person." I said as he stared at me.

"Should I be sitting down?"

"Yeah probably." He nodded and we walked into the living room together.

I smiled at Billy who had turned his attention from the game to me.

"Hi Bella. I didn't know you were in town."

"Surprise visit. It's great to see you again Billy." I said as I shook Billy's hand then turned my attention to the couple on the couch.

"Hey Bella," Leah said as Jake stared at me.

"Hey Leah, how are you?"

"Great and yourself?"

"I've been better I guess." I said as she nodded.

"Hey Bells." Jake said as I smiled softly at him. We hadn't talked since our huge fight and I wasn't too keen on talking to him right now.

"So Bella, what did you need to talk to me about?" Charlie said as I turned to him.

"It can wait till you're alone." I said as Billy coughed.

"We need to be heading out anyway." Billy said as Charlie nodded.

"Same time tomorrow old man." Charlie said as Billy laughed.

"Wouldn't miss it ole buddy." He laughed as Leah stood up and started pushing him towards the door.

"It was good to see you again Bella." Leah said as Billy and her walked out the door.

Jacob stood up and gave me one quick look before he walked out the door.

I quickly took a seat on the couch and took a deep breath.

"Bells what's going on you're scaring me." Charlie said as I looked up at him.

"Dad I'm pregnant." I said as he stared at me.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't he here with you?"

"He's in Forks…he's just…I asked him to let me do this alone."

"Bella you're too young." Charlie said as he stood up and started pacing.

"Dad, Edward loves me and I love him. We're going to make this work."

"Bella you don't understand…Your mother and I said the same thing. We got pregnant with Jasper right after we got married and things were great…at first."

"Dad,"

"No Bella…things…they fell apart so fast. A kid changes everything…sometimes more than you want."

"Dad…Edward and I WILL make this work."

Charlie looked down at me as he stopped pacing. He walked over to me and sat down taking my hands into his.

"Bella…I'm scared for you." He said as I felt my heart break.

"What happened with you and mom…that WILL not happen to me. Dad I've thought this through and through…I can do this. I can be a mom. I'm ready." I said as he looked down.

"You're so grown up. It's hard to believe you were ever a kid." He said as I sighed.

"I need to know you're okay with this Dad."

He looked up at me and smiled. "I cant wait to be a grandfather." He said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

**

* * *

JacobPOV**

I stood outside the house with my fists clenched at my sides. 'Pregnant,' I thought as I started walking away.

'Of course she was pregnant…what better way to keep her with him than to get her pregnant' I thought as I got into the car and started the engine.

"Something wrong Jake?" My dad asked as I shook my head.

I put the car in drive and started driving towards La Push.

No one said another word to me the entire way and I was happy about that. We pulled into the driveway and I threw the car into park and hopped out.

"JAKE!" Leah yelled as she ran after me.

"Leave me alone." I said threw clenched teeth as she finally caught up to me.

"No," She said as she pulled me until I was facing her, "What happened?"

"Nothing. Just leave me the hell alone." I tried to get away from her but she wouldn't let go.

Finally I just pushed her backwards until she fell to the ground. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I didn't feel a bit of remorse. "I fucking told you to leave me alone." I said as she wiped her eyes and stood up.

"This is all because of her."

I rolled my eyes and started walking away again.

"It is about her. It's always about Bella. Get over her Jacob. She doesn't want you. She's moved on. She is over you and you should get over her. Let her be happy. Let yourself be happy." At that point I'd had it. I turned around and grabbed Leah by the shoulders and stared at her.

"I will never be happy without her. Do you understand that? You mean nothing to me Leah. Bella was EVERYTHING to me. Without her I'm nothing. Now she's pregnant with his spawn and I'll never get her back." I shook her with each word as more tears came to her eyes. Finally I let her go and she smacked me across the face.

"You are a miserable excuse for a man. You disgust me Jacob Black and I hope you burn in hell." She said before she started walking away.

"Bitch," I muttered to myself before I started walking towards the woods and away from my miserable excuse for a life.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I was standing on the porch when I heard Bella pull into the driveway. I quickly made my way to her and pulled her into my arms.

"How'd it go?" I asked as she smiled up at me.

"Better than I every imagained. He's excited." She said as I smiled down at her.

"I knew he would be." She leaned up to kiss me and I kissed her back eagerly.

"Let's go home." She said as I nodded and together we walked into the house.

Months went by and before I knew it Bella was having her final performance before she graduated later that week. We were standing behind the stage together when she turned to me. "Edward put your hand here." She said as she took my hand and put it over her stomach. I felt this push under my hand and I looked up into her dark brown eyes.

"Did you feel our little nudger?" She asked as I nodded and crashed my lips against hers.

"Bella you're up." Maria said as I pulled away from her and she gave me a quick smile before making her way to the front of the stage. I quickly ran to take my seat and smiled at my sister and her husband.

"She looks good for being 5 months pregnant." Alice said as Bella smiled out at the crowd.

We looked up as she started talking into the microphone.

"My very last song for my college career is something I wasn't supposed to really be working on. I wasn't even supposed to be performing tonight, but Maria begged me to play this for you guys so here it is. It's called Tailor Made."

**Twenty-five,**

**All of these mixed emotions,**

**Tangled up in pure confusion,**

**It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems,**

**Easier as time is moving,**

**Well you said he makes you laugh,**

**And he makes you happy,**

**He sees you smiling back,**

**It is everlasting,**

**And so he's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made,**

**So let go all of these mixed emotions,**

**Forget all your hesitations,**

**Together entwined inside this feeling,**

**Feet off the ground, head hits ceiling,**

**Then he whispered in your ear,**

**He's absolutely falling,**

**The words he said are clear,**

**So don't insist on stalling**

**Because he's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made,**

**Oh sister, don't be troubled,**

**Oh sister, please be calm,**

**Cause this isn't, what you're used to, at all,**

**He's tailor made for you,**

**With stunning golden hues,**

**And one sweet tone to soothe,**

**Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,**

**And I, have seen you everyday,**

**You've never been like this before,**

**He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made**

**

* * *

BPOV**

I stood in my place in line as I waited for our dean to call my name. I smiled when I heard Alice's name called and I turned towards the audience and I found my brother standing up smiling. Finally I heard my name called. I walked across the stage and shook the deans hand.

"Congratulations Miss. Swan." He said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Dean." I said as I started walking away. I smiled at Maria who was wiping the tears from her eyes and I walked down the stairs. Alice took my hand as I took her side and I smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you took my brothers last name." I said as she smiled.

"Me too. I get to stand by my best friend." She said.

We watched as the rest of our class received their diplomas before the dean said that we were officially graduates. We threw our caps up in the air and Alice screamed in excitement. I smiled as the baby kicked me slightly and I turned to find my family.

"There," Alice said as she pointed towards the group in the back. We walked out with the rest of the class and waited in the hall for our family to find us.

"Bella," Edward said as he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms, "I'm so proud of you."

I smiled up at him and cupped his cheek in my hand. "Thank you baby." I said as he smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm so hungry. Do you think we could go out to eat first?" I asked as Charlie laughed behind me.

"Of course. I'm taking my daughter out to a nice dinner." He said as he pulled me into his arms and I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I whispered as he started walking me towards the door with Edward and his family following behind us.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is going to be one my favorites. I hope you guys are ready for it. **


	18. Jackson

**Authors Note: Okay some of you may be mad about how time jumps here but i'm really sick of dragging things out so i want to get to the point of the story. So here we are. We're right at the point. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow at some point. I cant promise anything though. I have a lot going on. School starting back up tomorrow. Fun times. No music in this one. I'm saving it all for the next chapter. For those of you who reviewed you guys are amazing. If you didnt get the chance to review last chapter it's alright just review this one. LOL Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Seventeen: Jackson**

**BPOV**

I taped the very last box of Alice's closed and looked over at my best friend with tears in my eyes.

"I can't believe you're leaving." I said as she walked over to me.

"I've been without him for so long now Bella. I don't want to be away from him anymore." She said as I nodded.

"I can't leave Edward…not like this." I said as I put my hands over my pregnant belly.

"Only three more months till that kid comes out." She said as I laughed.

"I can't wait to tell you the truth."

"I know neither can I." She said as she quickly hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you around here Ali."

"I'm going to miss you so much Bells." She said as we pulled apart, both of us with tears in our eyes.

"Hey are you just about ready?" Jasper said as he walked in the room.

We both wiped our eyes and Alice turned to him. "Yeah just this last box and we're done." She walked over to him with the box and he nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Bella for a couple minutes okay?" He asked as she nodded then walked past him.

He walked over to me and I ran into my big brother's arms.

"I don't want to leave you sis." He said as I laughed.

"You've been gone for a year already." I said as he laughed at me.

"I hated being away from you. You're my little sister…I'm supposed to be watching out for you…protecting you."

"I'll be alright Jasper. Edward will take care of me." I said as he nodded.

"I'm counting on that."

"Plus I have Rose and Em here still. So everything will be fine Jasper."

He put his hands on my cheeks and looked me dead in the eyes. "If you need me…FOR ANYTHING…and I mean anything Bella. You don't hesitate to call. I'll be here in a heartbeat." He said as I nodded.

"I love you so much big brother." He pulled me into a tight hug and I started crying again.

"I love you too Bells." He pulled away and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'll call you the second I go into labor." I whispered as he nodded.

"I'll be here. I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew."

"Your nephew." I whispered as he looked at me.

"It's a boy?"

"We found out yesterday." I said as he smiled.

"Congratulations sis. A boy…that's…Edward must be proud."

"He can't stop smiling about it." I said as he laughed.

"Take care of each other. All of you." He said as I nodded.

Together we went downstairs to say our final goodbyes and many tears were shed. Once the couple was gone Edward pulled me into his arms and I started crying even harder.

We walked upstairs to the room we now shared and he held me as I continued to cry.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah love?"

"I'm going to miss those two."

"They're two hours away we can see them whenever we want." He said.

"It wont be the same…Alice wont be here constantly demanding that I do what she wants…and Jasper…I already miss them."

Edward just pulled me tighter into his arms. Understanding that this was a pretty big change for me. Finally my tears stopped and I felt myself growing tired.

"Are you tired?" He asked as I nodded.

"Your son has been giving me a hard time today. I just want to sleep." I said as he nodded.

"Sleep love. I'll wake you around dinner." He leaned forward to kiss me and before I knew it I was asleep.

**

* * *

EPOV**

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed as I ran around the house.

"I got it. Let's go." I said as I grabbed her hand and started walking outside.

"Edward, stop I can't walk." She said as I looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Can you carry me? Please I just…it hurts so much." She said with tears in her eyes.

I quickly ran to the car and threw her bag in the back then ran back to her.

"Come on love, it's alright I have you." I said as I picked up and carried her to the car.

I slipped her into the passenger seat as she grabbed her stomach in pain.

"God this hurts so much." She said as I shut the door and ran to the other side.

I held her hand as we drove to the hospital and I quickly got her out of the car.

The nurses heard her screams and came around with a wheelchair.

"Edward I swear to god this is it. No more babies." She said as they wheeled her up to the maternity ward.

I nodded to her as we walked. I knew she wasn't being serious so I didn't pay much attention to what she was saying. We finally made it to the room and they got Bella situated in her bed and drugs in her system. After a few minutes she looked at me and took my hand into hers.

"This is it." She said as I nodded.

"In a few hours we're going to have a boy love."

"I know…these past 3 months went by so fast." She said as I nodded.

"Hey guys," Alice said as she walked in with Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Charlie.

"Hey," Bella whispered as Alice walked over to her to hug her.

"This is it Bella. Are you excited?"

"Well I wasn't before but now it doesn't hurt so much so yeah." She smiled then closed her eyes as another contraction hit her. I held her hand through it as my mother smiled at me.

"Wow look at the group." The doctor said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Doctor Brown." Bella said as our doctor smiled at her.

"Well let's see how close we are shall we?" She said as Bella nodded.

The others left the room quietly as the doctor took a look at Bella.

"Well it looks like this baby is ready to come out. Are you ready Bella?" She asked as Bella looked at me and I nodded.

"Okay well I'm going to go get a nurse to take you to the delivery room and we'll get started."

Bella turned to me as the doctor left and smiled. "This is it."

"Yeah…I'll be with you through all of this. I love you." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." She said as a nurse came in to take us into the room.

* * *

I walked out of the delivery room and down to the waiting room where our family was waiting.

"Edward?" Alice said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"I have a son." I said as she threw her arms around me and everyone started hugging each other.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She's great…she did great. They're taking her to recovery now. I just wanted to tell you guys that everything went well."

"Can we see him?" Esme asked as I nodded.

"I want Bella to see him first so when they bring him into the room I'll come get you guys." I said as I heard some commotion behind me. I turned around and saw them wheeling Bella out of the room. I looked back at my family who told me to leave and I quickly ran to Bella's side. I followed them into her room and took a seat beside her bed. She looked at me and took my hand into hers.

"We did it." She said as I smiled.

"You did it." I whispered as the nurse walked in wheeling a small cart with her.

"Someone is very anxious to spend some time with his parents." She said as she pulled the baby into her arms and walked over to Bella.

She held out her hands to accept our son before the nurse quietly left the room.

"Edward he has your eyes." She said as I looked down at the little baby in her arms.

"He has your face Bella." I said as she smiled.

"Jackson Charles…" She said as she looked up at me.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes," She said as I nodded.

"Jackson it is." I said as she smiled.

"Hi there Jackson, I'm your mommy." She said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

She lifted the baby up to look at me and she smiled. "That is your Daddy." She said as I smiled.

"Want to hold him?" She asked as I nodded.

She gently handed the baby to me and I carefully held him in my arms. I stared down at my son and felt my heart expand. "I love you son." I said as Bella stared up at me.

"I didn't know I had it in me to love someone so much…but I already love him so completely." She said as I looked at her.

"I know the feeling." I said.

**

* * *

BPOV**

One year…I never knew that a year could go by so quickly until now. My son…my little Jackson was turning one today and I couldn't believe it.

"Mommy," Jackson said as he stood up in his crib.

"Hi little baby boy." I said as I scooped him up into my arms.

He gave me a hug and I smiled.

"Daddy?" He asked.

"Your daddy went to pick up your grandpa Charlie." I said as he rubbed his nose with his hands.

"Why?"

I smiled at my smart little boy and kissed his cheek. "Because today is a big day for you."

"Big Day?"

"Today is your birthday. Today you get to have a BIG party with lots of presents and everyone is coming."

"Aunt Ali?"

"Your aunt is coming too. She's so excited to see you today." I said as I walked down the stairs with Jackson in my arms.

"Hungry." He said as I put him in his high chair.

"Okay baby. I'll get you some breakfast. How about cheerios?" I asked as he looked down.

"Kay," He said as I grabbed one of his baby bowls out of the cupboard and the cereal out of the pantry.

I put the bowl in front of him and got him some milk.

"Bella?" I smiled as I heard Alice walk in the house.

"We're in here Alice," I said as she walked around the corner and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my favorite nephew in the world. How are you today birthday boy?" Alice said as Jackson smiled at her.

"Aunt Ali." He said as Alice picked him up and gave him a big kiss.

"Are you excited?"

He shook his head and Alice laughed before she put him back in his chair.

"He is so your son." She said as I laughed at her.

"I'm sorry he's not excited about his birthday. He probably has no idea what it means." I said as she laughed.

"Yeah most likely. So how are you?" She asked as I smiled.

"I'm great just in shock really."

"Why?"

"This past year went by so fast. It's hard to believe he's turning one."

"I know the feeling. I've been married a year…it just went by so fast." She said as I smiled.

"But it's been a good year. I mean you're having a baby Alice."

She put her hands on her stomach, which was only slightly swollen.

"I know…it's amazing." She said as I smiled.

"Want to help me get things ready for the party?" I asked as she smiled.

"I was hoping you would ask me that." She laughed as I picked up Jackson and walked into the living room.

I put him in his playpen and turned to Alice.

"So where should we begin?"

She looked around and smiled. "I know just the thing." She said before we started working.

* * *

I smiled as Jackson grabbed a chunk of his tiny cake in his hands and smeared it all over his face.

"Awe he eats like Edward." Esme said from beside me and I laughed.

"So that's where he gets it." I said as I bumped my hip with Edwards.

"Yeah, so what." He said as I laughed at my boyfriend.

"You're getting it everywhere Jackson." Alice said as her and Rose started fussing over him and Edward took my hand.

"Come outside with me." He whispered as I nodded.

We told the others that we'd be right back and he dragged me outside.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to me.

"Thank you." He said as I looked at him.

"For what?"

"This past year. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted Bella and so much more. This year has been amazing and I owe it all to you."

"Edward…this past year was amazing for me too. You've given me everything…you gave me my son. I love you so much." I said as he put his forehead against mine and took a deep breath.

"Marry me?" He said as I stared at him.

"What?"

"Marry me Bella. I love you so much and I've wanted to ask you this for so long. Bella will you marry me?"

I smiled at him, "Yes…I'll marry you Edward." He crashed his lips against mine as I threw my arms around his neck.

We pulled apart and stared at each other until we heard someone clear their throat from behind us.

I turned around and Edward pulled me tight against him.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Bella can I talk to you?" He asked as I heard Edward growl behind me.

I turned to Edward, who was pleading with me to make him leave, "I'll be just a moment. Go back inside, I'll be in shortly." I said as he leaned forward and kissed me lightly before walking inside.

I waited until I heard the door close before I turned back to Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked over to me.

"Bella…I cant let you do this."

"Can't let me do what Jake?"

"I can't let you be with him."

"Jacob what is going on? I haven't talked to you in over a year and you just show up here out of the blue. What is going on?"

"I'm miserable without you Bella."

"Oh Jake."

"I need you Bella. I love you."

"Jacob…I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Edward…I'm going to marry Edward." I said as Jacob looked down and sighed.

"I wanted to do this the easy way." He said as he looked back up at me.

"Jacob what are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He said as he came up to me and covered my mouth.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I stood near the door connecting the kitchen and living room as I waited for Bella to come back inside. I didn't like leaving her out there to talk to Jacob alone, but she'd asked me and there wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for her. I sighed as I looked up at the clock. 10 minutes…she's been out there for 10 minutes already and she still hadn't come in.

I looked down at my family who were playing with Jackson and I sighed.

"I'll be right back," I said as I turned around and started walking towards the back door.

I opened it and looked for Bella.

"Bella?" I called as I looked around the front yard.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I ran out into the yard searching for either her or Jacob.

When I didn't see either of them I ran back into the house.

"Charlie, Bella is gone." I said as he stood up and quickly walked over to me.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I left her outside to talk to Jacob and they're both gone." I said as he walked past me out the front door.

"Jacob was here." Jasper said as he walked over to me.

"He came out of no where. He said he needed to her and she asked me to come inside. What if he took her?" I said as Jasper ran past me and out after Charlie. I quickly followed them and went to stand beside Charlie.

"There are signs of a struggle." He said as he pointed to the drag marks in front of us. I felt my legs give out from beneath me as I fell to the ground.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder as Charlie pulled out his phone to call the station.

I heard someone walk up behind him me and throw his or her arms around me.

"We'll find her Edward. I promise." Alice said I felt myself fall apart.

* * *

**A/N: The drama is really starting now. Jacob has taken Bella and that conversation from the prologue is about to happen. Ah i cant wait till you guys see the ending. I have it all thought up. Ne ways hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter is going to be called Dreaming with a broken heart. Thanks again guys. **


	19. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Authors Note: Okay since so many of you wanted to know what was happening and i almost spilled the secret to like 3 of you i decided i had to get this out sooner than i planned. So here it is. I'm not going to say anything other than you'll be surprised. The two songs in here are Somebody's Me By Enrique Iglesias and Dreaming with a broken heart by john mayer. Enjoy! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Eighteen: Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

**EPOV**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and eventually the search was called off. Eventually everyone around me starting giving up and Eventually everyone told me that it was a lost cause. Everyone except my family…they never once gave up hope.

"Edward?" Alice said as she opened the front door and walked inside.

"Hey," I whispered as I cradled Jackson against me.

"How is he?"

"He asked about her again last night."

Alice walked over and rubbed her nephews head with tears in her eyes.

"Who would do this to him? Why would Jacob take Bella away from us?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Because Jacob was sick. There was so much wrong with him…Leah told me about it."

"What happened?"

"She said they had a falling out. He started getting violent. Then he disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"The day he took Bella was the first time anyone had seen him in over a year." I whispered as she covered her mouth.

"We didn't know that."

"No…Charlie didn't even know it, Billy hadn't called him in months."

"Edward…we're going to find her."

"I want to believe that Alice. I really do. But the longer she's gone…the harder it is to believe that she's coming back." I said as I walked away from her to lay Jackson down in his playpen.

"Edward you cant think like that. You have to stay strong. You have to-" Alice said as she started crying harder and fell to her knees in front of me. I ran to her side and pulled her into my arms as she continued to cry.

"I need you to believe still Edward. I'm trying to stay strong for Jasper but it's so hard. He's so lost and he's trying so hard to find her." She said as she cried into my shoulder.

"Alice,"

"I need my best friend back Edward. I need her back too. This was supposed to be the most amazing time in my life and she isn't here to share it with me."

I looked at my sister, who was cradling her stomach and crying harder than I'd ever seen her cry before and I felt myself lose it.

"I need her Alice…I need her so much." I said as Alice looked up at me and stared at me.

"Edward?"

"I'm so lost without her Alice. She should be here. Jackson needs her and he took her. He took her from me right after she said she'd marry me." Alice stopped crying and stared at me.

"What?"

"I asked Bella to marry me that night. That's why we were outside."

"Edward," She said as she threw her arms around me.

"I need her so badly Alice. I miss her so much." I said as we cried together wrapped in each other's arms. From that moment on I vowed to never give up on Bella.

* * *

After a year of searching it was time to get back to my life. I finished school and moved back to Forks. I got a job as the music teacher at my old high school and I started my life again. I tried to raise Jackson as best as I could and I felt I was doing a fairly good job. He still asked about Bella, but it wasn't as often anymore. I worried that he was forgetting about her so I started showing him her pictures and started telling him about her every night. My mother encouraged me in this and whenever he went over there she too would tell him stories about his mother. Alice gave birth to a beautiful little girl named Elizabeth, who she called Izzy. I always assumed she named her slightly after Bella, who she missed more than anything. Like I said life just sort of starting falling together. We all started moving forward, none of us every kept Bella out of our hearts. Jasper…who had taken his sister's disappearance the hardest took to raising his daughter very well. In fact her threw himself into it so much that he quit his job so he could be a stay at home father. I figured it was because he wanted to protect her, which Alice confirmed to me during one of our weekly dinners. I expressed my grief differently than they did. I threw myself into music and my son. I started writing my own songs and eventually started playing them for my family. They loved them and encouraged me to continue with this. Finally after a few months I submitted all of my songs to the local production company that had hired Bella and they put them on an album. My album was sold all around Washington under an alias name and I became somewhat famous.

"Alice can you come in here?" I said as my sister walked into the room.

"What's up big brother?"

"Is Jackson still up?"

"Nope, he's upstairs sleeping. For a two year old he sure falls asleep quick."

"I know he's a good boy. Did you tell him another Bella story?"

"Yeah the one about her first performance at school."

"Thanks."

"You know I'm really glad that you tell him those stories. It keeps her alive for him."

"She's still alive Alice. I would know it if she wasn't."

"So would I." She said, as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Touché." I said as she laughed.

"So what'd you need?"

"I have two songs I need you to listen to."

"Okay," She said as she sat down, "Let's here them."

"Don't cry this time okay?"

"Can't promise that big brother. This kid is making me more emotional than the last."

I laughed as my sister rubbed her somewhat swollen middle.

I picked up my guitar again and started playing.

**You, do you remember me?**

**Like I remember you?**

**Do you spend your life?**

**Going back in your mind to that time?**

**Because I, I walk the streets alone**

**I hate being on my own**

**And everyone can see that I really fell**

**And I'm going through hell**

**Thinking about you with somebody else**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**How, How could we go wrong**

**It was so good and now it's gone**

**And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross**

**And what we had isn't lost**

**Cause you're always right here in my thoughts**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**You'll always be in my life**

**Even if I'm not in your life**

**Because you're in my memory**

**You, when you remember me**

**And before you set me free**

**Oh listen please**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me **

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

**Somebody wants you**

**Somebody needs you**

**Somebody dreams about you every single night**

**Somebody can't breath without you, it's lonely**

**Somebody hopes that one day you will see**

**That Somebody's Me**

"Edward," Alice said as I looked up at her.

"It's about her…as usual." I said as she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Play the other one."

"Okay," I said as I started playing again.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The waking up is the hardest part**

**You roll outta bed and down on your knees**

**And for the moment you can hardly breathe**

**Wondering was she really here?**

**Is she standing in my room?**

**No she's not, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The giving up is the hardest part**

**She takes you in with your crying eyes**

**Then all at once you have to say goodbye**

**Wondering could you stay my love?**

**Will you wake up by my side?**

**No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**

**Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh**

**Now do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand**

**Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?**

**Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?**

**Do i have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?**

**Baby won't you get them if i did?**

**No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....**

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**The waking up is the hardest part**

Alice stood up and walked over to me.

"She'll be back."

"God I hope so." I said as she threw her arms around me.

**

* * *

BPOV**

I cried as Jacob walked into the room. He threw a blanket and a basket at me.

I took the basket and looked inside.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed the bottle out of the basket.

"You never loved me did you?" Jacob said as he paced in front of me.

"I did love you."

"LIAR!" He screamed as he turned to face me.

"I did love you Jacob… I never lied to you about that." I said as he fell to his knees in front of me.

"Then why did you leave me? BELLA WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" He screamed as I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"I couldn't be with you anymore Jake. I couldn't be that girl anymore."

"Because of him?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"Because of me." I whispered as he stood up. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love you Bella. I LOVE YOU! Don't you get that? Don't you see? We belong together. We've always belonged together."

I pulled away from him as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "No Jake. I love Edward…I want to be with Edward not you." I said as his hands turned to fists.

"Bella that isn't love. That's just infatuation." He said as he started walking towards me.

I backed up until I felt my back hit the wall. "Jake what are you doing?"

"I'm taking back what's mine." He said as he closed the distance between us and grabbed me.

"Jacob I cant just leave my son." I whispered as he glared down at me.

"He isn't your son anymore." He said before the darkness fell upon me.

**

* * *

EPOV- 2 years Later  
**

"EDWARD!" Charlie said as he ran into the house.

"What's wrong?" I said as I ran to meet him.

"They found a body." He said as I stared into his eyes.

"Bella?"

"No…Jacob." He said as I passed out.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay so to clarify the timeline here. Jackson was One the day Bella Disappeared. When this starts it's been a year so he'd two now. When Charlie comes at the end it's been two years. He is now 4. Bella has been gone for 3 years now. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm done updating for the night. I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	20. Memories

**Authors Note: Okay so thanks so much for being so patient with me. It took me a whole day to get this together. Mostly because yesterday i took my new puppy to get her lady business taken care of. She's been in so much pain and i spent all of yesterday watching her for any signs of too much pain. Well you get my drift. My puppies are my kids. So i have sort of an announcement that i need to make at the end, but i'll wait till you guys read this whole chapter. There are actually two songs in this. The first one in the flash back is called 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift and the Second song on the CD is called 'Give Them Hell,' by All American Rejects. I just love that song. Enjoy and let me know what you think. *Guys this is a big chapter okay!* Thanks for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward," someone said as I struggled to open my eyes.

"Is he waking up?" I heard someone else say.

"Dad?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Edward, how are you feeling son?" Carlisle asked as I sat up.

"I'm fine Dad," I looked around and saw Alice standing behind my father.

"Edward," Alice said as I looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you remember…why you fainted?" She asked as I thought about what she said.

Then I remembered. I looked at my father then behind Alice to Charlie.

"You found Jacob?" I asked as he nodded.

"He was floating in the river." He said as I closed my eyes.

"And Bella?" I asked, stealing myself for his next answer.

"No where near him." He said as my eyes shot open.

"How is that possible? Didn't he take her?"

"Yes he took her."

"Okay then how is he dead and she's not?"

"We're not sure. We haven't determined a cause of death yet."

"Do you think Bella?"

"I don't know Edward." Charlie said as I looked down.

"Daddy?" I looked up and saw my mother holding Jackson in her arms.

"Come here big guy," Esme walked over to me and placed him in my arms.

I looked up at Charlie and he nodded to me before walking out.

"We're going to head out Edward." Carlisle said as I nodded.

"Sure Dad," I said as he walked over to Jackson and I.

"You be good for your father." He said as he kissed Jackson's forehead then walked out of the room.

"Bye sweetheart." Esme said as she kissed Jackson's forehead then looked up at me, "I love you Edward…it'll work out." She said then she turned and walked away.

Alice sat next to me and took my hand into hers.

"I love you big brother." I looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so scared for Bella. Where is she Edward? I mean is she…did he?" She said as she looked down at Jackson.

I sighed then took her hand. "I don't know Alice. All I know is that I feel her. I feel like she's still alive."

"Really?"

"If something happened Jasper do you think you would know it?"

She thought about it then nodded. "Yes, I would know it in a heart beat."

"That's how I know Bella is still alive. I can feel it Alice."

"Then where is she Edward?"

"I have no idea. But maybe they'll find something…you know after they look at him."

"Hopefully." I said as I walked away.

* * *

It'd been six months since the discovery of Jacob's body. We'd learned very little since then. The first thing we'd learned was that Jacob had been struck on the back of the head and dumped in the river. Then we'd learned that all of his possessions had been taken, including his wallet and clothes. We'd searched the entire area again and interviewed Jacob's dad, who hadn't seen or heard from his son in 3 years. Then we stumbled upon something. Two of Jacob's friends, Quil Ateara and Embry Call, were both also missing. This surprised Charlie since the two of them were around the last time we'd done the interviews. Now we were searching for the two of them in hopes that they would have some information about Bella and Jacob.

"Daddy?" I stopped outside my son's room and looked inside.

"Hey Jackson, I thought you fell asleep?"

"Aunt Alice forgot to tell me a story." He said as I walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"She forgot? Really…hmm that doesn't seem like her."

"She was tired." He said as I nodded. I had noticed lately that my sister was awfully tired.

"Well how about I tell you a story then?"

"Okay." He said as he snuggled in next to me and I smiled at him.

"Well there was this one time when your mother and I were in college…"

**

* * *

4 years ago**

"Edward stop it," Bella said as I grabbed her hands.

"Come on please?"

"No, it's not ready." She protested as I laughed.

"Bells nothing is ever ready."

"But it's still raw."

"No way. I've heard it raw. It has to be better now."

"It's…Edward wait." She said as she planted her feet firmly on the ground.

I stopped pulling and turned to her.

"What?"

"It's about Jacob." She said as she looked up at me.

"That's fine." I said as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"It is?"

"Bella you've never really gotten over all of that stuff that happened back then. This is your way of dealing with it. I don't have a problem with it."

"I love you." She said as she threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

"I love you too. Now come show me this song of yours."

"Fine," She said as we ran up to her room and she pulled out her guitar.

I sat down on her bed and she took a seat in her desk chair.

"I still say it's raw."

"Hush love and let me be the judge of that." I said as she laughed.

"Whatever you say honey." She smiled at me before she started playing.

**Say your sorry**

**That face of an angel comes out**

**Just when you need it to**

**As I pace back and forth all this time**

**'Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holdin' on**

**The days drag on**

**Stupid girl,I should've known**

**I should've known**

**That I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood**

**This is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**Maybe I was naive**

**Got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance**

**My mistake I didn't know to be in love**

**You had to fight to have the upper hand**

**I had so many dreams about you and me**

**Happy endings,**

**Now I know**

**That I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood**

**This is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To come around**

**And there you are on your knees**

**Beggin' for forgivness**

**Beggin' for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm soo sorry.....**

**Cuz I'm not your princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually**

**Treat me well**

**This is a big world**

**That was a small town**

**There in my rear view mirror dissapearin' now**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**Now it's too late for you and your white horse**

**To catch me now.....**

**Whoa ohhh ohhh ohhh oh**

**Try and catch me now**

**Ohhh**

**It's too late.....**

**To catch me now.**

"Bella," I said as she looked up at me.

"I did find someone who treats me well." She said as I walked over to her and pulled her up into my arms.

"You are my entire world." I said as she smiled at me.

"So you said something about a song about Tanya?" She said as I laughed.

**

* * *

Present**

I looked over and saw Jackson was fast asleep. I leaned over and kissed his forehead before I silently got up and left the room. I went into my room and started rummaging through the closet till I found the box I was looking for. I pulled a CD out of it and quickly went down stairs to use to stereo. I smiled as I looked at the front. It was a label that Bella had spent so much time working on. It was a picture of my ex girlfriend, Tanya, and me. It was shaped like a heart but it was cut in zigzag lines to symbolize a broken heart down the middle. The front read, Gives you Hell. I laughed and put the cd in the player. I hit play and was instantly hit with Bella's voice.

"_Hey Edward, remember it gives her hell._" She said as she quickly laughed. Then I heard my voice through the speaker.

**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place**

**And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Now wheres your picket fence love**

**And wheres that shiny car,**

**And did it ever get you far**

**You've never seem so tense love**

**I've never seen you fall so hard,**

**Do you know where you are**

**And truth be told I miss you**

**And truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**

**Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on**

**And truth be told I miss you**

**And truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me**

**You can take back your memories they're no good to me**

**And here's all your lies,**

**You can look me in my eyes**

**With that sad sad look that you wear so well**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**

**Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell**

**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**

**Hope it gives you hell**

**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**

**You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**

I smiled to myself as I remembered the day Bella had written his song for me. She wanted to help me with my Tanya issues and she'd come up with some pretty entertaining lyrics. This was what we came up with in the end. I'd loved it from the second we sang it together and I still loved it to this day. "Bella, baby where are you?" I said to myself as I turned the stereo off and stared off into space.

**

* * *

6 months later**

"Alice stop it!" I said as she looked at me.

"Edward he's my nephew, it's my job to dress him up every so often."

"Every so often? Alice you bought him enough clothes to last the next 4 years of his life."

"Oh no I haven't." She said as she waved her hand at me and walked past me.

"Do Izzy and Masen have these many clothes?" I asked as she nodded.

"Actually they have more. And number three here," She said as she touched her stomach, "Will have just as many." She said before she stuck her tongue out at me.

"You and Jazz should really think about cutting back on the kids. Aren't Masen and Izzy like a year apart?" I asked as she glared at me.

"Yeah so what? I didn't want them to have too many year between them."

"Fine whatever you say sis." I said as she laughed.

"So have you heard anything?"

"Nope not since the last time you asked." I said as I sat down at the table.

"But they found Quil's truck right?" She asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah that's all they found. There wasn't any trace of Bella in that truck…not even a hair." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"Edward,"

"I feel like giving up Alice…I just really do. Like maybe I'm waiting for nothing. Like tomorrow they're going to show up and tell me they found another body and this one is going to belong to Bella."

"Edward don't say that."

"Alice…4 years…she has been gone four year. It's been a year since they found Jacobs body…I'm just being realistic." I said as she sighed.

"I know that but you have to trust me. They're going to find Bella. And when they do...you'll see." She said before she got up and walked out.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I got up and went to check on Jackson.

"Hey buddy what are you doing?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"Playing…want to play with me Daddy?" He asked as I nodded.

"Sure sport. Let's see…are these the talking books that Grandma got you?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah she got me lots of them. See this one is about cows and pigs." He said as he handed me one of the books.

We started reading them together, occasionally working on some of the words, when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm going to go get that. You stay right here alright Jackson?" I asked as he nodded to me before going to back into his own world. I shook my head and walked towards the door.

The person knocked again and I rolled my eyes.

"Jeeze I'm coming for god sakes," I said as I opened the door and froze.

There standing right in front of me was Bella, but she wasn't alone.

"Bella?" I said as she smiled at me.

"Hi Edward." She said as I stared at her.

"What are you?" I said as she smiled at me again.

"This is Emma, your daughter."

* * *

**A/N: Did you see that coming? Okay i'll be honest with you. At first i wanted Emma to be Jacobs kid..but i didnt want to be that cruel to you guys. So you'll have to wait till next chapter to learn how Emma happened. **

**As for my announcement. This is the second to last chapter. There will be one more chapter after this followed by an Epilogue and then that'll be it. But i'm not done with twilight fics yet. At least i dont think so. I havent written anything other than Spuffy or Jyde stuff and to start a really long fic for another ship...well that was something i didnt think i could do. But i'm doing it. So i'm pretty sure i could write another. Maybe...we'll have to see. I guess i'll base it off of how much you guys like this. Ne ways I'll shut up now. Let me know what you thought.  
**


	21. Earth to Bella

**Authors Note: Okay so most of you couldnt believe what happened and i dont blame you. I did kind of throw it out there. But it knew all along that it was going to happen so HA! lol. Ne ways this chapter turned out a little different than i wanted but it gets all the main questions answered. I think i'm for sure going to do one more but it's the epilogue. I could change my mind so we'll see. Thanks so much for your reviews guys. you're all amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**

* * *

Loves Bond:**

**Chapter Twenty: Earth to Bella**

**BPOV**

I stood outside the house and took a deep breath. "Mommy?" Emma said as I looked down at her.

"It's okay baby, we're home." I said with tears in my eyes as she reached up and wiped one way.

I smiled down at my daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go baby," I took a deep breath and started walking towards the door.

Finding his house hadn't been hard. It was the same house we'd talked about moving into when Jackson was born and when I saw his car outside…I knew.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come. I could hear commotion inside and I figured that he didn't hear me. So I knocked again.

"Jeeze I'm coming for god sakes," I heard him say as the door opened.

He stared at me as I smiled up at him.

"Bella?"

"Hi Edward." I said as he continued to stare at me.

"What are you?"

I smiled up again and I adjusted Emma in my arms.

"This is Emma, your daughter." I said as he stared at me.

"My…daughter?"

"Emma," I said as I looked at my daughter, "Can you look up at your Daddy?" I asked as she nodded to me then looked up at Edward.

She opened her big green eyes and gave her father a big smile.

"Her eyes…"He said as I looked at him.

"She's yours Edward. She's completely yours." I said as he held his arms out.

I handed our daughter to him and he cradled her to him.

"Hi," He whispered as she smiled at him softly.

"Daddy?" She said as he smiled.

"Hi Emma." He said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

She looked over at me and stared at me.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Don't cry mommy." She said as she smiled at me.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad baby. I'm crying because I can't believe we're finally home."

Edward put Emma down and reached out to pull me into his arms.

"Bella," He said as he buried his face in my hair and I wrapped my arms around.

"Edward, I was so scared. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

He pulled back and crushed his lips against mine.

"Mommy?" I pulled away from Edward and looked down the hall. I stared into the eyes of my son…my son who I hadn't seen since his first birthday.

"Jackson?" I said as I pulled away from Edward and started walking towards him.

"Are you Mommy?" He asked as the tears poured from my eyes. I dropped to my knees in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm your Mommy Jackson." I whispered as he walked towards me and touched my face.

I smiled at him and stared at me. "I'm so sorry Jackson." I whispered as he slowly walked closer to me and wrapped his little arms around me.

I felt the tears start falling even harder as I stood up with my son in my arms.

"He never forgot you." I heard Edward say from behind me.

I turned around and saw that Emma was in his arms.

"He never did?"

"No…we all told him stories every night and showed him so many pictures. He never once forgot you." Edward said as I hugged my son even tighter.

"I can't believe it's been so long." I said as Edward stared at me.

"We need to call everyone." He said as I nodded.

"Can we put these two to bed first?" I asked as he nodded.

"Do you mind sharing a bed with your sister Jackson?" Edward asked as Jackson looked at Emma.

"I have a sister."

"Yeah son. She's been with your mom, but she's home now."

"Jackson?" I said as he looked at me.

"Your sister's name is Emma. And she already knows all about you. Do you think she could share your room tonight?" I asked as he looked at Emma then looked at me.

"Sure Mommy." He said as I smiled at him.

"That's my boy." I said as he kissed my cheek.

We walked upstairs and quickly tucked the kids in before going back downstairs.

The second we made it down Edward pulled me into his arms again.

We stood there holding each other as tears fell from both our eyes before Edward pulled back and cradled my face in his hands.

"I was so scared…I thought you were gone forever." He whispered as I nodded.

"I didn't think they'd let me go, but after Jacob disappeared…the stopped caring."

"They?"

"Quil and Embry." I whispered as he shook with anger.

"They took you."

"Jacob took me…they helped him keep me." I said as he closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have left you outside with him."

"I didn't think he'd go that far Edward." I said as he shook his head.

"He wasn't right Bella. We couldn't predict what he was going to do, but I could stopped it if I had just stayed with you."

I reached up and put my hand against his cheek. "I love you Edward. I've missed you so damn much." I said as he leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine.

We threw ourselves into the kiss, showing each other just how much we loved each other still.

We pulled apart and he stared into my eyes. "How? How is Emma?"

"Let's go sit down okay?" I said as he nodded.

We walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. I took his hands into mine and I smiled up at him.

"I was pregnant when he took me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know." I said as he laughed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Jacob…Jacob raped me." I said as he stared at me.

"He what?"

"He raped me a month after he took me. It was…Edward I cried so hard."

Edward wrapped his arm around me as I looked down. "I didn't want to have the reactions that my body was having. It was like my body betrayed me and let him have what he wanted. He thought I was enjoying myself."

Edward growled beside me as I took another deep breath.

"After wards I started to just fell so sick and one day he threw a test at me. I was so scared because I thought…I thought I was pregnant with his child." I whispered as he looked down.

"But then they came."

"They? Quil and Embry?"

"They told me that Jacob was sterile. That Leah had tried to have a baby with him but they couldn't. That's when I knew."

"That it was mine?"

"I was 6 months pregnant…at least I thought it was 6 months. But then Claire…Quil's doctor girlfriend came and she told me I was actually 7 months along. I couldn't understand that until they said that Jacob couldn't have kids."

"What did Jacob do?"

"He took care of me. I guess he figured that he could raise the baby as our own. He just didn't count on her eyes." She said as she looked up at me.

"She has your eyes Edward…every time I looked into them…they gave me strength to get through it. That's why her name is Emma. The closest I could get to yours."

He drew me into his arms and I held him as he cried. Finally he pulled back and stared at me.

"I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Jacob is dead."

"What?"

"They found him a year ago in the river. All his things were gone."

"Quil and Embry." I whispered as he looked at me.

"What?"

"They wouldn't tell me where Jacob went. But I knew they did something. There was a big fight one night about Emma…it was a year ago. They couldn't understand why he was keep us alive. Why he was keeping Emma alive."

"They wanted Jacob to kill you guys?"

"They wanted us gone. They knew they were in trouble. How could they not? They were accessories."

"Bella what happened?"

"They told me that he couldn't handle Emma anymore so he left. But I knew that wasn't true. He tolerated Emma enough that he wouldn't want any harm to come to her and he definitely wouldn't want harm to come to me. I knew something wasn't right."

"He was murdered."

"They did it." I said as he nodded.

"Edward I forgot my-" I looked up and saw Alice standing in the kitchen looking a little more round in the middle than I remember.

"Bella?" She said as I stood up and walked over to her.

"Alice," I said as she ran to me and pulled me into her arms.

I wrapped my arms around her and let the tears fall again.

"I missed you so much Bella. God let me look at you." She said as she pulled back and looked at me.

I laughed as she looked me over.

"You look like Bella." She said as I smiled at her.

"You look like Alice only with a little addition." I said as she touched her stomach and smiled.

"Number three actually." She said as I stared at her.

"You have two kids?" I turned around and looked at Edward who nodded.

"I have a daughter and son." She said as I stared at her.

"Alice," I pulled her into another hug and she started crying again.

"Jasper is going to be so excited." She said as I pulled away from her.

"Where is my brother?" I asked as she smiled.

"I'll call him. God Bella he's missed you probably more than I have."

"Is he alright?"

"We named our daughter Elizabeth…but we call her Izzy…like…Isabella."

"Alice," I said as I held her hand.

"Jasper wanted it that way and so did I." She said to me before she pulled away to call my brother.

"Two kids?" I said as Edward smiled at me.

"You have a secret of your own remember." He said as I smiled.

"I missed so much." I said as I looked at the pictures on the table.

"Bella…" Edward said as I looked up at him.

"Edward?" I said as he pulled me back into his arms.

"I love you so much Bella…I missed you so damn much." He said as I wrapped my arms around him again.

"I'll never leave you again. I swear." I said as he stared into my eyes and nodded.

"I don't think I could handle it again." He said before he leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly.

"Bella?" Alice said as I turned to her.

"Yeah sis?"

"Jasper is bringing Charlie and the kids. I called Carlisle and Esme too."

"Good, I want to see everyone." I said as she smiled.

"Good Bella, because we missed you." She said as I smiled at her.

* * *

"Bella," Jasper said as he ran into the house and straight into the living room.

I stood up and smiled at my big brother.

"Jasper," I said as he pulled me into his arms.

"God I missed you. Are you alright? are you hurt?" He asked as I laughed.

"I'm fine big brother. Really I'm great." I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as my father walked in the room.

"Bella?" He said as I smiled at him and Jasper let me go.

"Daddy," I said as he walked up to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad. Really I'm completely fine." I said as he looked me over.

"What happened?"

"Jacob took me. I've been in an abandoned house outside of La Push. I didn't know it till last night." I said as he stared at me.

"Are Quil and Embry apart of this?"

I nodded. "I think they killed Jacob." I said as he nodded.

"I have to go make some calls." He pulled me into his arms again and I sighed.

"I love you Daddy." I said as he smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He said before he walked away.

"Bella," Esme said as she walked over to me and pulled me into her arms.

"My other mom." I whispered as she held me.

"I was so scared for you. We missed you every day." She said as I smiled.

"I have someone that I need you guys to meet." I said as she looked at me.

"Okay sweetheart."

"I'll be right back." I said as Esme sat next to Edward and I went upstairs.

I walked into the kid's room and smiled when I saw Emma sleeping next to Jackson. I walked over to the kids and gently lifted Emma into my arms.

"Mommy?" She said as I started walking out the door.

"I want to show you off baby. You can sleep." I said as she yawned and curled up in my arms.

I walked down the stairs and heard Alice gasp when she saw me.

"Bella?"

"Come in the living room." I said as Jasper followed behind me carrying a young boy in his arms.

Once everyone was sitting down, including Charlie who had finished his calls I smiled at everyone. "I want you guys to meet Emma."

Emma opened her eyes and looked at everyone.

"She's Edward's. I was pregnant when Jacob took me." I said as Emma fell back asleep.

Esme stood up and walked over to us. "She's beautiful Bella." She said as I thanked her.

"She's every bit Edward. She already sings and dances. She knows everything about you guys. I wanted her to know her family. Even if she never got to meet them." I whispered as Esme put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're home now Bella. That's all that matters." She said as I smiled at her.

I looked around the room and I felt happy…for the first time in four years I felt like things were finally looking up.

* * *

**A/N: OKay so what did you think? Honestly you can tell me. I wont hurt you or nething. i have nothing to say other than please review. It gives me the strength to keep going.**


	22. Five Years and Seventeen Years

**Authors Note: Okay so i finally wrote it. And to be honest with you i dont like it and i might rewrite it. Who knows. So there is one song in this that i had to use. It's called my life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson. So enjoy and i'll have a huge thank you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Loves Bond:**

**Epilogue: 5 years and 17 years**

**Five Years Later:**

"MOMMY!" Emma screamed as I ran towards her room.

"What baby?" I asked in a panicked state as I stared at my daughter.

"Marcus and Rini messed up my room." She said as I looked around and noticed that the room was in fact messy.

"What happened? You haven't even been here two hours." I said as she nodded.

"Exactly Momma. I know they did it." She said as I laughed.

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Can you make them clean this up?"

"Honey they're three, I don't think they'd even be able to clean it up if you asked."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I tell you what. You and I will clean this up and I'll give you one of your Christmas gifts early."

"Awesome." She cheered as we started cleaning up her room. When we were finished I went into the closet and pulled out one of the boxes with her name on it.

"Thank you Momma." She whispered as I smiled.

"You're welcome baby." She tore at the wrapping and smiled when she saw what was in her hands.

"My own karaoke machine?" She asked as I laughed.

"Of course. Your dad and I wanted you to be able to sing to your little hearts content."

"Thank you very much Momma." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck before running off.

"Thanks Daddy!" She screamed as Edward walked into the room.

"What was that about?" He asked as I laughed.

"The twins messed up her room so I helped her clean it in exchange for an early gift."

"Which one did she get?"

"The karaoke machine." I said as he scoffed.

"Damn I wanted to be there when we gave her that one."

"I'm sorry. I just grabbed a random one." I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"It's fine." He wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"Mommy," I looked down and saw our 3 year old daughter at my feet.

Edward pulled away from me and scooped her up into his arms.

"How's my little princess doing?"

"Marc threw my teddy down the stairs." She said as Edward wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'll go get it for you baby." He said as I shook my head.

"No I've got it." I said as I leaned over to kiss Rini's head then walked down the stairs.

"Hey Mom," Jackson said as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I picked up the teddy bear off the floor and walked into the livingroom.

"Hey Jackson what are you doing?"

"Watching a football game. Have you seen Dad? He said he was going to watch this with me."

"He's upstairs, I'll send him down baby." I said as he smiled up at me then turned back to the television.

I walked up the stairs and found Edward standing there with Marcus in his arms.

"Here buddy." I said as I handed him his bear then Edward put him down.

"Thanks Bells." He said as I nodded.

"I'm going to put the kids to bed. Jackson is downstairs waiting for you."

"Oh the game."

"Yep just finish the game then get him to bed. It's the night before Santa." I said as he kissed my cheek then walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked as he rolled over and rubbed my shoulder.

"Good morning." I said as I rolled over.

"I'm waiting for it."

"Waiting for what?"

"The sounds of little feet." He said as we both stopped to listen for it.

"When do you think they'll wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Jackson and I didn't get to sleep till late and I think Emma was still up when we did."

"What was she doing?"

"Reading as usual."

"Like mother like daughter I suppose." Edward laughed and suddenly we heard it.

"MOMMY!" I laughed as Rini launched herself into my arms.

"Good morning pumpkin. Where is everyone else?"

"They're downstairs with Jack." She said as I laughed.

"None of you could wait for us could you." I said as Edward and I got up.

I pulled my daughter into my arms as we went to join our other children downstairs.

* * *

After an hour of opening presents Edward and I were sitting in a massive pile of wrapping paper staring at each other.

"We have got to lighten up on the gifts next year." I said as he laughed.

"You did it Bells." He said as I shook my head.

"No your sister did it." I said as I stood up and started walking away.

"Hey mom?" Emma asked as I turned around.

"What's up baby?"

"When do you have to be in New York?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"You didn't tell me that?" Edward said as he looked up at me.

"Sorry I just found out last night."

"How long are you gone?"

"Just for a couple days. I have to record that new song. They want me to lay down the track so the girls can start recording it after the new year."

"Okay." He said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Mom," Jackson said as I turned around and looked down at him.

"Yeah honey?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll help dad out while you're gone."

I pulled out a chair and motioned for Jackson to take a seat.

I sat down across from him and smiled at him.

"I am so proud of you sweetheart. You have stepped up so much over the last few years. You are the greatest little boy and I love you so much." I said as he smiled at me.

"I love you too mom. You're pretty cool yourself." He said as I pulled him into my arms and laughed.

"You're pretty cool too baby." I let him go and sat back down as he left the room.

"He is a good boy isn't he?" Edward asked as I nodded.

"These last 5 years…I just feel like they haven't been enough." I said as he took my hand.

"Bella I didn't think we'd even get these last 5 years. But you came back and…I love you Bells. I don't know any other way to say it."

"I love you too Edward." I said as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his in a loving kiss.

* * *

**Seventeen Years Later:**

"Alright let's take it from the top," I said as the door to the studio opened and found my husband standing there.

I hit the button to turn off the mic and smiled at Edward.

"Hey baby,"

"We're going to be late." He said as I sighed.

"Jackson will understand. I need to get this demo done for Emma and she's sounding so great today Edward." I said as I turned back to Emma and turned on the mic.

"Okay baby one more time then we have to go."

"Okay mom." She said as I hit the button and cued up the music in her head set.

"Just listen okay Edward. She is sounding so good."I said as she started singing.

_**Guess this means you're sorry**_

_**You're standing at my door**_

_**Guess this means you take back**_

_**All you said before**_

_**Like how much you wanted**_

_**Anyone but me**_

_**Said you'd never come back**_

_**But here you are again**_

_**Cuz we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Maybe I was stupid**_

_**For telling you goodbye**_

_**Maybe I was wrong**_

_**For tryin' to pick a fight**_

_**I know that I've got issues**_

_**But you're pretty messed up too**_

_**Either way I found out I'm nothing without you**_

_**Cuz we belong together now, yeah**_

_**Forever united here somehow, yeah**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Being with you is so dysfunctional**_

_**I really shouldn't miss you,**_

_**But I can't let you go,**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Cuz we belong together now, (yeah yeah)**_

_**Forever united here somehow, (yeah)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

_**Cuz we belong (yeah) together now (together now), (yeah)**_

_**Forever united here somehow, (yeah)**_

_**You got a piece of me**_

_**And honestly**_

_**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

I turned to Edward and he smiled.

"Can we go now Bella?" He asked as I nodded.

"Come on Emma we have to go."

"Coming," She said as she put the headphones down and ran out to meet us.

* * *

We walked into the reception hall and were instantly met by Alice and Jasper.

"Hi guys," Alice said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, oh my god did you see Jackson?" I said as she nodded.

"He looked so handsome up there. God I cant believe he's married."

"Me neither. Edward and I are still so in shock." I said as I took Edward's hand and we walked over to the table where everyone was.

"So where's Emma and the twins?"

"The twins are around somewhere. They came with the bridal party. Emma is with Seth talking to his mom about their wedding."

"Oh god I cant believe she's getting married too."

"Yep my baby is marrying that Clearwater brat." Edward said as I laughed.

"Honey it's alright. He's a good boy."

"Whatever," Edward said as he stood up and walked away.

"Is he alright?"Alice asked as Jasper got up to follow Edward.

"He's fine. I just think he realized today that his kids are growing up."

"Yeah so did Jasper. It's like he just realized that Elizabeth and Masen are old enough to make their own decisions and Erica isn't too far behind." She said as we both turned around and saw the table full of kids.

"Tell me about it. Em just realized that his daughter is old enough to move out." Rose said as I laughed.

"Edward had a mini stroke when he realized that about Emma. Then when she did it to go to college you would have thought that someone broke his piano or something." I said as Rose and Alice laughed with me.

"God things are so weird now that our babies are all grown up." I said as I looked at my son, who was dancing around the floor with his bride.

"Bella," Edward said as he walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What's up baby?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

"Sure," I said as I stood up and walked out with him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I just…it's hard to adjust to these kids growing up."

"Edward," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I love you, and you are an amazing father. We have been so lucky to have you." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Bella. I'm just having a hard with this. After what happened to you. I just don't know how to let them all go."

"Our girls are smart, they wont end up like I did and our sons….you have taught them how to treat women with the most respect possible. Our children will be fine because you taught them how to be fine Edward."

"I know…I just worry."

"And that's fine. We have four smart, independent, impressive children who are so much like their father."

"And their mother."

"They're going to be fine."

"I know."

"Let's go celebrate our son's marriage okay?" I said as he nodded.

"Bella," He said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Without you…I don't know where I'd be today."

"No Edward thank you. If you hadn't sang to me that night when I came to you…none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. You made all my dreams come true."

"You were my dream Bella."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Cullen."

~The End~

* * *

**Authors Note: Omg thank you so much to every single person who reviewed this story, favorited or alerted it. You have no idea how wonderful that made me feel. This was the first long Twilight story that i wrote. I was so nervous because i'm a That 70's show fiction writer and switching was just something that i didnt know know that i could do right. but the response that i have been getting has been amazing. You have no idea how awesome you guys are and how much your words affeted me. They made me want to continue what i was doing. Thank you guys so much for everything that you did. You guys are so amazing! **


	23. The Lost Chapter between 5 & 6

**Authors note: So you really believed that i was done with these guys? LOL I am for the most part but i had an idea for a lost chapter that I had to put out. I hope you like it. I'll have a list of everything used in here at the end. I had fun writing it. I missed writing these characters so it was nice to go back for just a little bit. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**_

* * *

Loves Bond:  
The lost chapter: Somewhere between 5 and 6 I think. Two days before graduation_**

"Please Bella?" Alice begged as I stared at her.

"No Alice."

"Come on it'll be awesome."

"I'll do it." Emmett said from his spot beside me.

"Of course you would." I said as he smiled at me.

"See Em is gonna do it. How about you Jazz?"

"Sure baby. Come on sis just one song."

I looked at my brother who was staring at me and turned my back to him. Unfortunately I turned right into Edward. He took my hand in his and pulled me up to him. He led me to a corner far from the group and smiled down at me.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"A deal,"

"Yeah since graduation is in two days and all how about you do this whole singing thing then we'll go out and have some fun, just you and I?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Promise?"

"I promise." He said as I smiled.

"Alright," He took my hand and led me back over to our group as Alice cheered.

"Yay Bella is gonna sing. So who wants to go first?" She asked as Emmett stood up, knocking the chair down behind him.

"I'm game." He walked across the club and Rose scooted closer to me.

"I have no idea what he's going to do, but I have a feeling it's going to be bad." She said as I laughed.

A couple seconds later he was standing on the stage. "This goes out to you Rosie." He said as Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard started playing.

"Oh my god," She said as she covered her face with her hands. I started laughing as he started singing.

_**Step inside, walk this way  
you and me babe, Hey, hey!**_

_**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah**_

_**Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**_

_**Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough**_

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah**_

_**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**_

_**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah**_

_**Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**_

_**Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough**_

_**I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah**_

_**You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet**_

_**Do you take sugar? one lump or two?**_

_**Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up**_

_**Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!**_

Rose cringed as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. I was laughing hysterically at her as Jasper took the stage.

"This goes to Ali…I love you darlin." I turned to look at my brother who was staring at Alice like his life would end if he didn't. I heard the beginning of the song and I smiled as he started singing. There was one thing about my brother that really set us apart and that was his love of good old country music. I looked over at Alice and saw tears in her eyes as he sang I like I love it by Tim McGraw to her.

_**Spent forty-eight dollars  
Last night at the county fair,  
I throwed out my shoulder  
But I won her that teddy bear.  
She's got me saying  
Sugar-pie, honey, darlin', and dear,  
I ain't seen the braves  
Play a game all year.  
I'm gonna get fired,  
If I don't get some sleep,  
My long lost buddies  
Say I'm gettin' in too deep.**_

_**But I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it,  
I try so hard,  
I can't rise about it.  
Don't know what it is  
'Bout that little gal's lovin',  
But I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it.**_

_**My Mama and Daddy  
Tried to teach me courtesy,  
But it never sank in  
'Til that girl got a hold of me.  
Now I'm holding umbrellas  
And openin' up doors,  
I'm taking out the trash  
And I'm sweepin' my floors.  
Crossin' my fingers,  
And countin' every kiss,  
Prayin' that it keeps  
Goin' on like this.**_

_**But I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it,  
I try so hard,  
I can't rise about it.  
Don't know what it is  
'Bout that little gal's lovin',  
But I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it.**_

_**Got to wash my truck and dress up  
To pick her up to watch tv.  
And she sits down on the sofa,  
She'll move a little closer...  
She can't get enough of me.**_

_**And I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it,  
I try so hard,  
I can't rise about it.  
Don't know what it is  
'Bout that little gal's lovin',  
But I like it, I love it,  
I want some more of it.**_

_**Come on baby..**_

_**You knoooow what I like...**_

_**Yeah.. I like that...**_

__"I really love your brother," Alice said as I smiled at her.

"And he really loves you." I said with a smile as Jasper walked back towards us and Alice climbed into his lap.

"So I guess I'll go next." Rose said as she stood up.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea yet. I was thinking something sexy maybe." She said as she made her way up to the stage. She walked up the mic and smiled down at Alice and me.

"This one goes out to my girls." She said as we screamed her name.

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

_**Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked ït**_

Alice and I screamed for Rose as she took a quick bow before gesturing for us to join her. I turned to Alice who was smiling at me.

"Will you please do this song with me? Rose already agreed please?"

"Alice,"

"Come on Bells remember our deal," Edward whispered in my ear as I felt a shutter go through my body.

"Damn it…fine let's go." I said as I stood up and let her pull me towards the stage. Rose took my other hand and I saw the song we were going to do.

"Oh my god no, this is terrible."

"Bella you came up with the dance." Alice said as she turned to me and smiled.

"I know but god I didn't think we'd end up doing it at a karaoke bar." I whispered as the two of them smiled before Alice grabbed the microphone.

"This one goes out to the guys…this is what we did during those many girls' only nights."

We stood behind Alice on each side as she started singing. As the music changed so did our dance until it was impossible not go with the music.

_**See, baby  
I know you done had your share of girls  
I am more than confident  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
affection  
I got you**_

_**What kind of girl you like  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
Tell me am I your type  
My main goal is to please you**_

_**What's on the schedule tonight  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**When will you come through  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
So we can pop the cork and cheers**_

_**Please have no fear Yeah  
I just wanna love you right  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell, baby, will you come and spend the night?**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**Hold me,  
Oh my  
Taste it,  
Taste it  
Hold me,  
Oh My,  
My**_

_**Hold me like you never wanna let me go  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me  
know  
See if you're gonna love me better love me strong  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My ass is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**My love is like  
My kiss is like  
My touch is like  
My sex is like  
My ass is like  
My body's like  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

_**Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo**_

_**My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
Ya know it's like wo**_

The song ended and the crowd went crazy. My face instantly turned beat red as Alice grabbed my arm. I let her drag me back to the table and quickly took my seat.

"Do you guys seriously do this every time?"Edward asked as he scooted closer to me.

"Of course," I said as I turned to him.

"I knew I should have gone in there." He said as I smacked him.

"You would have ruined it." He laughed at me before standing up.

"My turn," He said before he took off towards the stage.

"Don't ever do that again…ever," Jasper said as I laughed.

"Awe Jasper was that too much info about your baby sister?" I asked as he nodded vigorously.

I laughed and turned back towards the stage.

"This goes out to my best friend Bella. It's one of your favorites." He said as I stared up at him with a huge smile across my face.

_**You were a problem child  
Been grounded your whole life  
So now you runnin' wild  
Playin' with them good girls  
No that ain't your style.  
You think you're hot shit and I love it  
I love it yeah, yeah**_

_**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**_

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**_

_**Got me hypnotized  
the city's your play ground  
I watch you take a bite  
At 5 a.m. roamin' the streets  
Drunk all night  
You think you're hot shit  
And oh I love it  
I love it yeah yeah**_

_**Stumblin' but yeah you still lookin' hella fine  
Keep doin' what your doin' and I'ma make you mine**_

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**_

_**If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it girl  
Say that you're unstable you go, go go, you got it girl  
Dancin' up on tables  
Say that your unstable  
You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot  
Yeah you're a hot mess!  
Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot  
We're sayin' hell yes!**_

_**Well you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
'Cuz you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**_

_**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like "hot damn, lemme make you my boo."  
Cuz' you can shake it, shake it, shake it  
Yeah you know what to do  
You're a hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**_

_**(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!  
(Hell yes!)  
Hot mess  
I'm lovin' it hell yes!**_

_**Woo- Hoo!**_

I screamed the loudest as he walked off the stage and I smiled at him.

"Your turn love," He whispered to me as I nodded.

"Thank you," I whispered before I walked up to the stage and took the mic. I knew exactly what song I wanted and I wasn't about to hesitate while singing it. I took a deep breath and completely ignored the prompter as the music started up.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**_

_**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes**_

_**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test**_

_**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...**_

_**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lessons learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know**_

_**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

I walked off the stage and smiled as Edward stared at me.

"I love that song." He said as I nodded.

"I do too." We stared at each other until Alice grabbed me arms and we started dancing to someone else's turn. Every so often I would look back at Edward, who was sitting in his chair smiling at me.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Alice cheered as I watched her jump around.

"Should we head out of here?"

I turned to look at Edward and smiled. "Actually I had a great time tonight. Thank you for talking me into it."

Edward pulled me into a tight huge and I buried my face in his shirt. "You're welcome Bella."

We pulled apart and I took his hand into mine as we walked towards the cars.

* * *

**Alright the songs used:**

**Emmett sang Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leppard**

**Jasper sang I like it, I love it by Tim McGraw**

**Rose sang I kissed a girl by Katy Perry**

**Alice sang My love is like...Whoa by Mia**

**Edward sang Hot Mess By Cobra Starship (off their new cd)**

**Bella sang Thinking of you by Katy Perry  
**


End file.
